


El gran sueño de Justin Taylor

by Yessibolson



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:33:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yessibolson/pseuds/Yessibolson





	El gran sueño de Justin Taylor

Los grandes ventanales dejan entrar de lleno el reflejo de la luna, reflejándose éste a su vez en tu piel desnuda. De rodillas, sobre ese fino futón que compraste años atrás, observas el ir y venir de la ciudad, abrigado por el anonimato de la noche. Los cristales son velados, de ahí que no te preocupe si te ven los del edificio que hay frente al tuyo.

No hace frío, tampoco tienes calor. Simplemente, te encuentras bien.

Oyes sus pasos, y aun con la vista fija en las luces que emergen en la noche, pronto sientes su presencia tras de ti. Te acaricia las caderas suavemente, subiendo sus manos por tus costados, cerrándolas en un abrazo. Respira en tu cuello, tu pelo. Sonríe.

—Te has dejado barba…

—Mmm

—Te hace más varonil…

—Acaso esto —dices llevando su mano hasta tu polla ya más despierta— ¿no me hace ser más hombre?

—Mucho más…

Sientes sus labios en tu cuello, mullidos, húmedos. Sus manos recorren tu cuerpo a su antojo, muy despacio, despertando tus instintos más básicos. La sangre ya agolpada en un único punto de tu anatomía y todo es más fácil. Mucho más.

Te mantiene en esa postura, sintiendo en tu interior un par de dedos impregnados en lubricante, recostándote sobre su cuerpo en cuanto roza tu próstata. Un gemido ronco sale de tu garganta, seguido de otro más ahogado cuando comienzas a sentirle en tu interior. Lento, suave. Sus manos sujetándote por la cadera, rodeando tu cintura, no dejándote escapar. Tan lleno, tan pleno.

Cuando el deseo os vence, las embestidas son más rápidas, las caricias más intensas y el orgasmo, cegador. Aun sintiéndole en tu interior, te acomodas para no dejarle salir. Quieres sentirle un poco más, recordarle.

Para no olvidar el porqué de tu estancia allí. El por qué de todo esto.

 

 

_**Nueva York, Marzo de 2009. Tres semanas antes.** _

Han pasado ya cuatro años desde que partiste de Pittsburgh. Cuatro años luchando por un sueño que, finalmente, se ha convertido en realidad. Cuatro años desde que conociste a Ruppert y sólo dos desde que todo se consolidó.

Reconoces, con orgullo, que te ha costado muchísimo esfuerzo el llegar hasta lo más alto. Tu familia y amigos han sido un soporte muy importante y vital en tu carrera. A ellos les agradeces en el alma todo el esfuerzo y dedicación que te han prestado. También tienes palabras amables para Lindsay Peterson, tu _casi_ mentora en este largo camino recorrido.

Ella fue quien te despertó el gusanillo del arte cuando sólo te dedicabas a dibujar hombres desnudos en tu libreta de instituto. Ella fue quien te animó a estudiar arte, a buscarte un lugar en Nueva York.

Mantienes el contacto con tu familia. Todos los meses les llamas para contarles qué tal te va, les mandas emails y fotos de tus exposiciones. Llegaste a pagarles incluso un viaje para que pudiesen estar todos allí celebrando tu éxito.

Estás viviendo un momento glorioso.

 

Y sería perfecto, de ser verdad.

Toda esa retahíla de palabras, toda esa perorata es la misma que le has soltado a la revista de arte que, nuevamente, te entrevista para ahondar un poco más en la vida de Justin Taylor. Todo para saciar la vena cotilla y consumista de los amantes del arte de Nueva York.

Tu imagen vende, tu arte también. Y todo se lo debes al buen hacer de Ruppert. Y a tu arte, por supuesto. Sólo que hay algo que empaña, día a día, tu efímera felicidad. Sally, tu única amiga y confidente en Nueva York, es quien aguanta tus idas de olla y comeduras de tarro. La única que sabe realmente qué pasa por tu cabeza. La única que entiende por qué lo has hecho.

 

—¿Cuándo es tu próxima exposición?

Te acomodas en la silla, removiendo lentamente el café que tienes delante.

—Ruppert tiene que avisarme, pero supongo que será dentro de dos semanas. Ya tengo los cuadros listos. Solo necesito saber el lugar y el día. Nada más.

—Lo lleva realmente bien, Ruppert, me refiero. Es mucho mejor que mi agente, por lo que veo. Quizás debería acostarme con él.

La mirada que le dedicas, fría como el hielo, hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta.

—Oh venga, era solo un comentario sarcástico. Nada más.

—Ya sabes qué pienso sobre eso. Lo hablamos… quizás deberías decirle a Rebeca que te dé un poco más de caña, ¿no crees? Quizás folláis demasiado poco.

Sally se tensa completamente, mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa.

—Justin, joder. Ya te vale. Nadie debe saber lo de Rebeca, maldita sea. Todos creen que estamos juntos. ¿Por qué vas a querer estropearlo todo ahora?

No dices nada. Solo te dispones a tomarte el café, meditabundo.

 

Cuando llegas a tu apartamento, la luz del contestador está encendida. Varias llamadas, varios mensajes en el contestador. Quizás va siendo hora de contestarlos.

 

—Deb, soy Justin, ¿cómo estás?

—¡Justin! —grita al otro lado de la línea, totalmente emocionada. La oyes gritar algo ininteligible a alguien del Dinner, supones, y tras trastear un poco con el aparato, la oyes de nuevo claramente. —¡Cielo! Cuanto tiempo sin saber de ti, ¿cómo te va?

—Bastante bien, Deb. Sé que debía haber llamado antes pero entre una cosa y otra no he podido, luego me decía, venga ahora es el momento y me ponía a pintar y se me iban las horas y…

—Bah, no te preocupes. Me alegra saber que estás bien. ¿Cómo va tu carrera? Sigues en la cresta de la ola, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Te llamaba para invitarte a mi próxima exposición. Todos los gastos pagados.

—Sunshine, eres un encanto. Claro que iré, ¿Cuándo es?

—Aun está por confirmar, pero será dentro de dos semanas. Quizás sea entre el viernes y el domingo. Ese fin de semana.

—Mierda, ¿no puede ser antes?

—No, ¿porqué, hay algún problema?

—Verás… yo quiero ir cariño, de veras, pero en esa semana vendrán las chicas con Jenny Rebeca y Gus y hace mucho que no les veo. Mi pequeña ya está hecha toda una señorita, y Gus, qué decirte. ¡Menudo hombretón!

—Me imagino… —contestas intentando que no se note mucho tu decepción.

—Lo siento mucho pero no te preocupes, habrán más, ¿verdad?

—Claro, no te preocupes. Ya te avisaré. Manda saludos a las chicas de mi parte y excúsame por no poder estar.

Deb sigue despidiéndose, mandándote miles de besos y abrazos, que jamás llegan. Cuelgas, sintiendo un peso inmenso dentro de ti. ¿Por qué aun sigues sintiéndote así?

 

 

Esa mañana se levantas contento. No sabes por qué pero hay algo que tienes claro: no quieres que nadie te joda el día. Te duchas, canturreando. Desayunas algo en casa y vas a Kinnetic con una sonrisa. Cynthia te recibe con café y Ted con una pila de papeles. Ninguno dice nada por tu manera de sonreír.

Últimamente no lo haces mucho, es más, llevas años sin hacerlo. Solo reías cuando te emborrachabas, pero eran sonrisas amargas, felicidad barata y falsa como las campañas de publicidad que creas.

Kinnetic está bien, a pesar del bache sufrido hace un par de años. Temiste realmente que todo se fuese a la mierda, después del trabajo hecho y el dinero invertido, pero resurgiste, más fuerte si cabía esperar. La crisis llegó para todos y eso, lejos de hundirte, te hizo más poderoso.

En tu hora de descanso, fuiste como siempre al Dinner a comer algo ligero. Deb, nada más verte, fue directo a ti.

—¡Mi nieta viene a verme!

—Me alegro por ello —dices sonriendo—. He de suponer que Gus también viene, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, acabo de hablar con las chicas. Dentro de dos semanas vienen con los niños. Así que ya sabes, no hagas planes para ese fin de semana que quiero reunión familiar. ¡No puedes faltar!

—Tranquila mamá, allí estaré.

—Así me gusta.

Asientes. Le das tu pedido y al ver que no se mueve de su sitio, alzas una ceja y la miras con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Deb?

—Sí y no. Dentro de dos semanas, Justin expone sus obras en Nueva York. Otra exposición, supongo, y me ha invitado. Bueno, supongo que sería una invitación grupal pero no puedo ir. ¿Sabías tú algo?

Sientes algo removerse en tu interior. La bilis, seguro, subiendo lentamente por el esófago hasta llegar a tu boca. Frunces el ceño, te muerdes los labios y niegas.

—No mantenemos mucho contacto últimamente…

—Aun no entiendo por qué demonios lo dejasteis. Brian, ibas a casarte con él y…

—Iba, tú lo has dicho. Deb, si no te importa tengo prisa y me gustaría comer algo antes de irme al trabajo. ¿Podrías, por favor, traerme mi pedido?

Deb te mira durante varios segundos para luego, asentir lentamente y marcharse a por el pedido. Tú, por desgracia, pierdes el buen humor para el resto de semana.

Podías soportar que te hablaran del tiempo, de si estás enfermo, de si sales, bebes o follas demasiado, pero lo que no soportas, por más que lo intentes, es que te hablen de Justin. No desde la pelea que tuviste con él y en la cual, no quedasteis muy bien.

Nada más coger tu pedido, dejas el dinero sobre la mesa y te vas de allí. Llegas a Kinnetic como haces todos los días, cabreado. Cynthia, nada más verte, suspiró pesadamente, avisando a Ted a través del teléfono de que la fiera ha vuelto. Éste maldice por lo bajo, dispuesto a calmarte, si es que puede.

Cuando Ted entra en tu despacho, te encuentra sentado, comiendo lentamente tu sándwich de pavo sin mahonesa. La mirada la tienes algo perdida, pero eso no te impide girarte hacia aquel que ha osado molestarte en la hora del almuerzo.

Ted te saluda con la cabeza, cerrando tras de él. Se acerca lentamente. No sabe cómo puede atacar la fiera.

—A riesgo de que mi cabeza ruede de este despacho en cualquier momento… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

Mientras masticas, le haces una seña con la mano para que continúe.

—Esta mañana has venido como hacía tiempo que no te veía. Contento. Pero ahora estás igual que entonces, ¿ha pasado algo que deba saber? ¿Algún cliente insatisfecho, una mala mamada, un mal polvo?

Niegas. Le indicas que se siente, mientras te limpias la boca con una servilleta para luego, dar un sorbo a tu botella de agua.

—Tengo un puto problema con una puta ciudad de los putos Estados Unidos. Tengo un problema muy grande con una persona que vive en esa puta ciudad. Y tengo otro problema más grande aún, y es que no dejan de hablar de esa pu… jodida persona en mi presencia cuando dije, claramente, que no. Quiero. Saber. Nada. De. Él.

—Ajá, creo saber a quién te refieres… ¿ha sido Deb?

—¿Quién si no?

—Lo hace sin mala intención, Brian. De veras. Si tan sólo supiera qué fue lo que ocurrió…

—Ni lo sabe ni lo sabrá. Me niego.

—Pues poco puedo hacer en este caso. No sé por qué os peleasteis. Claro que si no quieres contármelo, eres libre de no hacerlo.

Alzas una ceja, sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo Ted le echa tanto morro a las cosas? Sin embargo, es una persona más que digna de confianza. Sabes que si le cuentas algo, eso muere con él.

—Es difícil de digerir…

—Me lo imagino, cuando tú aun no has sido capaz de hacerlo. ¿Tan grave es?

—¿Tú dejarías que te follara solo para mantenerte aquí como mi contable?

Ted se queda boquiabierto. Es lo que esperabas. Cuando consigue recuperarse, intenta contestar, trabándose bastante en el intento.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué tú me follaras para mantenerme aquí? ¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Brian?

—Dime, si no fueses mi mejor amigo, Theodore, ¿dejarías que te follara para que la competencia no te llevase con una suculenta oferta de empleo?

—¿La competencia me quiere?

—Te estás yendo por las ramas, Theodore. ¿Quieres contestar a mi pregunta, por favor…?

—Bueno, yo… es muy tentador, no te lo voy a negar pero, para mantener mi trabajo… no sé, creo que no. Pero por otro lado me lo pensaría. He visto la otra cara de la vida, el no tener un puto duro y créeme, es una jodida mierda. Quizás me lo pensaría.

Asientes, serio. No te sirve ese ejemplo. Visto de esa forma, Ted puede tener razón pero… a él no le hacía falta. No le hacía, maldita sea.

—Bueno y esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con Justin?

Te levantas, dirigiéndote hacia el sofá, sentándote despacio. Llevas las manos a tu cabeza y niegas.

—Todo… y nada…

 

 

Tu madre no es tonta. Es algo que tienen las madres. Un puñetero sexto sentido que les hace oler el peligro y los problemas, aunque estos aun no hayan surgido. Pero los huelen. Y de qué manera.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa.

Frunces el ceño aun cuando sabes que tu madre no puede verte.

—No me pasa nada.

—Oh sí, claro que te pasa. Quieres venir a Pittsburgh pero no sabes cómo hacerlo, porque Brian vive aquí, puede ser que te lo encuentres y no quieres verle. No quieres enfrentarte a tus problemas, fantasmas o como quieras llamarlos.

—No es eso—dices demasiado rápido para tu gusto.

—Oh, sí, es eso. Si no, ¿por qué no me habías dicho lo de tu exposición, y se lo has dicho a Debbie? Sabes perfectamente que puedo ir, incluso con Molly si ella quiere.

—No es eso mamá, es… últimamente no sé qué me pasa, estoy, un poco perdido.

—Oh cariño… mira, hagamos una cosa. La exposición es dentro de dos semanas. Vente antes. No creo que a Ruppert le importe. Descansa, tómate unos días y vuelve con más fuerza. ¿Qué te parece?

—Genial, pero… ¿dónde me quedo?

—Habitación de invitados. Tucker y yo decidimos poner una por si tenías que venir y no querías parar en un hotel. Son muy fríos y ya sé que puedes permitírtelo, pero quiero disfrutar un poco más de ti.

—Mamá…

—¡Qué! Aun eres mi pequeño, déjame aprovecharme de eso. Aun puedo.

Sonríes, algo más relajado. Quizás eso era lo que te hacía falta. Ver a tu familia, recibir sus abrazos y cariños para volver con más fuerza. Decides entonces hacer lo que te sugiere tu madre: ir allí unos días, pero sólo. Ruppert lo entenderá.

 

—¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

Te encuentras sentado frente a tu ordenador buscando los vuelos. Miras a Ruppert con gesto cansado.

—Porque quiero ir solo. Eso es todo. Me apetece rodearme de los míos sin tener a nadie alrededor del que estar pendiente.

—Vas a Pittsburgh. A encontrarte con él, ¿verdad?

—¿A encontrarme con quién, Ruppert? Voy a ver a mi madre, a su marido y a mi hermana. Nada más. Pittusburgh es suficientemente grande como para mantener alejadas a muchas personas. Además, no tienes por qué temerle.

—Siempre lo haré. Le quisiste mucho, Justin. Me duele reconocerlo pero sigue siendo tu musa.

—No es una mierda. Y aun no comprendo cómo tenemos esta discusión.

Vuelves a lo tuyo, sintiendo pronto tras de ti la presencia de Ruppert. Dejas de escribir cuando notas a éste abrazarte, atrayéndote hacia él.

—Te amo, Justin. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? Haría cualquier cosa por ti… cualquier cosa…

Cierras los ojos, suspirando pesadamente. Ya esas palabras no te dicen nada de nada. Estás tan perdido.

—Lo sé, pero necesito esto. Sólo serán unos días. Estarás ocupado preparándolo todo. Volveré para la exposición y todo será como antes, ya verás.

Ruppert no se queda demasiado convencido ni tú tampoco, ya puestos. No consigues dormir hasta que llegas a Pittsburgh. Decidiste volar temprano, con la excusa de poder aprovechar todo el tiempo del que disponías. Sacaste un billete de ida pero el de vuelta lo dejaste en abierto. No sabías cuándo volverías. Tu intención era hacerlo antes del viernes siguiente, por si quedaban aun cabos sueltos en cuanto a la exposición. Todo debe salir bien, no puedes permitirte el lujo de que algo falle.

Sin saber cómo, acabas llorando en cuanto abrazas a tu madre. Durante todo el vuelo has estado nervioso. No tienes motivos, Brian no va a estar, las chicas tampoco, los chicos aun menos pero la vuelta se te ha hecho aun más grande de lo que esperabas. Es volver a la ciudad que te vio nacer, volver a tus raíces. No debes, pero aun sientes un gran lazo atándote a esta ciudad. Y piensas, que quizás, jamás puedas perderlo por más que quieras.

La animada charla con tu hermana y tu madre camino a casa te ayuda a reponerte algo. Tu madre insiste en que comas algo antes de ver la que va a ser tu habitación estos días y contarte un poco por encima qué es de la ciudad. Básicamente, todo sigue como siempre. Algunas cafeterías han cerrado, algunos supermercados cambiado de nombre, pero básicamente, todo sigue en el mismo sitio.

A pesar de verte algo abrumado, Jennifer insiste en que durante tu estancia, vayas a visitar a aquellos que quieras.

—No vas a tener ataduras aquí en casa, Justin. Sal, baila, bebe, haz lo que quieras siempre que vuelvas a casa sólo. Sé que eres mayorcito pero hay unas normas que cumplir.

—Mamá… sólo me apetece descansar, desconectar un poco. Si voy a alguna discoteca veré a los chicos y no creo… que sea buena idea.

—Date tiempo. ¿Cuántos días vas a estar finalmente?

—No lo sé, había pensado que fuesen tres pero quizás me quedo un poco más… eso si no me llama alguien diciendo que mi exposición corre peligro. Cosa que espero, no suceda…

—¿Por qué demonios iba a ir mal?

Te encoges de hombros. En tu vida últimamente las cosas no salen como tú quieres.

 

Los días pasan entre risas y nervios contenidos. Sales a pasear, evitando los lugares por donde puedes ver a los chicos, pero te es casi imposible el evitar ir a ver a Deb. Cuando pasaste por el Dinner, tuviste suerte de que solo estuviese allí Kiki. Tras darle dos sonoros besos y preguntarle qué tal le iba, te dijo que Deb se encontraba en casa.

A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, no te ha sido difícil llegar hasta allí. Muchas cosas han pasado en esa casa como para poder olvidarla. Sonriendo, ves nada más llegar como todo sigue tal y como lo recordabas. Mientras subes las escaleras hasta la entrada, piensas en si tendrá aun todas esas figuras decorativas tan horteras, pero que a ella le encantan. Cuando llamas al timbre y esperas a que abra la puerta, caes en la cuenta de que no llevas nada. Te maldices por no haber comprado aunque solo hubiese sido una caja de bombones.

Respiras hondo y sonríes abiertamente cuando la puerta se abre, pero tu sonrisa se congela al instante al ver quién ha abierto la puerta.

—Brian…

—Justin…

 

No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que os saludáis tímidamente, pero debe ser mucho ya que Debbie acude rauda al ver que nadie entra y tampoco, sin saber por qué, dejas entrar a ese invitado. Todo es demasiado raro.

—Brian, se puede saber quién es… ¡Sunshine!

Sientes como Debbie te aparta bruscamente para abrazar a Justin, quien aun está algo conmocionado por el encuentro. Dudas si realmente es él pero cuando sonríe, lo sabes al instante. A pesar del revuelo interior que sientes, no puedes reprimir una sonrisa al ver la cara que se le está poniendo a Justin mientras Deb le sigue abrazando.

—Oh dios mío, estás más delgado. ¿No comes o qué? ¿Has ido a visitar a tu madre? Seguro que sí. Vamos, no te quedes ahí, hay chocolate para todos. ¡Brian! No te quedes como un pasmarote, trae otra taza más, vamos, vamos…

Ves como Justin va a protestar mientras va siendo arrastrado hacia la casa sin apenas poder articular una palabra. Bien, todos los intentos por marcharte se han ido a la mierda. Si te vas, tus pelotas serán sacrificadas a algún dios pagano, de eso puedes estar seguro. Así que haces lo que te ha dicho: vas a la cocina, llenas otra taza con chocolate, al que añades un par de cucharadas más de azúcar. Recuerdas que le gusta el chocolate muy dulce.

Lo llevas a la mesa, donde una bandeja con dulces variados os esperan. Debbie, sin esperar siquiera a preguntarle qué quiere, le pone un plato a Justin con varias magdalenas que sin duda, espera, se coma con avidez.

—Deb, de verdad, vengo de comer de casa de mi madre, estoy lleno, te lo agradezco pero…

—Ah no, de eso nada. Tienes que comer más. Seguro que en Nueva York solo hay basura para comer. Vamos, come, come.

No se te escapa el gesto de Justin cuando Debbie menta la gran ciudad, dueña de tantísimas oportunidades. Sus ojos se apagan y su gesto, puedes afirmar, que incluso se ha avinagrado un poco.

—Tienes razón, allí solo hay basura… seguro que las magdalenas están buenas.

—¡Buenísimas! Brian, tú no te hagas el loco y tomate al menos el chocolate.

—Sí, mamá…

Tomas tu taza y dándole un sorbo, ves a Justin coger una magdalena y desmigajarla despacio, con gesto ausente. Debbie no parece percatarse de ello. ¿Acaso le incomoda tu presencia allí? ¿Para qué demonios ha venido hasta Pittsburgh? Deb parece leerte el pensamiento.

—¿Cómo es que has venido, cariño? De haberlo sabido habría preparado algo mejor.

—Necesitaba descansar un poco. Lo decidí hace un par de días, lo justo para avisar a mi madre y ya está. Quería darte una sorpresa, ya que no podías ir a la exposición…

—Oh cariño, qué detalle. Y sí, necesitas un descanso. No has parado apenas desde que te fuiste. Ya iba siendo hora. ¿No crees, Brian?

—Es su vida, ya es mayorcito para saber lo que se hace.

—Podías estar al menos algo más contento por verle, ¿no?

Sin más, te levantas, dejas tu taza vacía en la fregadera y sales al patio trasero a fumar. Ahora mismo, te llevan los demonios. Sin embargo, dejas la puerta abierta, lo suficiente, para poder oírles hablar. Debbie comienza un poco enfadada.

—Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente. No te creas que por estar viviendo con tu madre te vas a librar.

—No hay nada que contar —contesta Justin tras darle un gran sorbo a su chocolate, asombrado porque está justo como a él le gusta.

—Oh, sí y mucho por lo que veo. Pero sé que a ese grandísimo capullo no le voy a sacar nada en claro salvo gruñidos. Tú eres más locuaz.

—No creo que te guste lo que pueda tener que decir, además, como diría Brian, es asunto nuestro.

—Sois mis hijos, postizos o como puñetas quieras llamarlo, así que no me vengas con monsergas. Mañana, o vienes aquí a cenar o voy a casa de tu madre y te traigo por las pelotas.

—Deb, de verdad, no creo que lo vayas a entender, pasó hace mucho, no hay necesidad de remover el pasado…

—Claro que sí, sunshine.

Apareces, porque ya no aguantas estar oyéndoles hablar como si tú no estuvieses al otro lado de la puerta. Sabes que eso no es de ser caballeroso, pero a la mierda con las buenas maneras. Miras a Justin con enfado y reproche, y la mirada que obtienes como respuesta es la que esperas: irritación.

—No es algo que tengamos que hablar delante de ella, no me parece justo.

—Oh, yo creo que sí lo es. Porque, ¿sabes?, así podrás aclararme qué coño haces todavía con él.

Está más irritado y cabreado. Sus modales de club de campo saliendo a flote. Será divertido.

—Eso es algo que ya hablamos, Brian. A Debbie no tiene por qué interesarle…

—Oh, claro que me interesa. Este jodido capullo no quiere soltar prenda. ¿Con quién estás en Nueva York?

—Con Ruppert… llevamos dos años juntos.

—¡Oh, no me digas! ¿Y follando desde cuando, eh? Ah, déjame adivinar: desde hace cuatro. Desde que te fuiste. ¡Bravo!

—Brian, ¡ya basta! Debbie no tiene por qué saber una mierda de mi vida y menos de esta forma.

—Entonces dile como te ganas la vida, ¿o prefieres que se lo diga yo? Puedo ser muy sutil si quiero…

—Chicos, ¿de qué demonios estáis hablando…? Justin…

—Ni se te ocurra, Brian. Por lo que más quieras, no…

—Dile como has conseguido éxito en Nueva York, a base de follarte a tu agente, ¿no es así?

No aguanta más, se levanta a toda prisa de la silla y dando un portazo, sale de allí dejando a una más que sorprendida Debbie y a ti más cabreado de lo que podías imaginar.

 

Deberías dejar de fumar. Es lo que todos te dicen, pero en esos momentos desearías tener un porro o algo fuerte. Te llevan los demonios. Al final, tendrás que darle la razón a Ruppert. ¿Para qué volver? ¿Para destapar toda la gran mentira en la que se ha convertido tu vida? Piensas en llamar a Sally y contarle lo que ha sucedido. Como Brian, a traición, le ha ido con el cuento a Debbie tan sólo para destaparte y hacerte quedar como una mierda.

Debbie no se lo merecía, tu madre tampoco. Realmente, nadie se merece ser salpicado por aquello que has hecho. ¿Es que nadie lo entiende? Necesitabas salir hacia adelante. Necesitabas sentirte útil, sentir que eras alguien especial… que aun podías intentarlo. Llegas hasta el parque y buscando un lugar apartado, te sientas en un banco mientras fumas con ansiedad.

“ _Cuando te marchaste de Pittsburgh, estabas eufórico y aterrado a la vez. Linds te comentó de varios lugares donde podías ir para conseguir un agente y así relanzar tu carrera. No iba a ser fácil pero pronto, las puertas se irían abriendo y llegarías a ser uno de los más grandes. Tenías talento, lo decían constantemente. Podías intentarlo, muchos otros lo habían hecho y habían llegado lejos. ¿Por qué tú no?_

_Eso pensaste los primeros meses. Luego, todo eran negativas. Muchas galerías estaban cansadas de recibir noveles y artistas demasiado jóvenes, recién salidos del cascarón. Querían artistas de peso, con experiencia. Con alguien de poder que los avalara._

_No querían arriesgarse a perder dinero en jóvenes cuyo talento aun no estaba explotado del todo, talento que según ellos, podía ir a más, pero en lugares diferentes. No en Nueva York. Tras dar varios traspiés con un par de agentes que tiraban pronto la toalla, encontraste a Ruppert. Linds no lo conocía y tuvo sus sospechas pero a ti no te importó. Querías triunfar, sentirte alguien importante. Tener éxito como Brian. Querías que se sintiese orgulloso de ti._

_Ruppert te ofreció todo lo que los demás te negaban: una oportunidad para abrirte camino en un mundo plagado de traiciones, hipocresía y mucho, muchísimo dinero._

_Brian sabía de tu periplo, jamás dejó de llamarte y contarte como le iba. Pero cada vez que lo hacía, mentías un poco más. Cada vez más cerca, más lejos… sabías que Brian no se tragaba aquello y cuando le comentaste a quién conociste, Brian te dijo que aprovecharas la ocasión._

_Y lo hiciste. Sólo que los métodos de Ruppert no eran del todo como tú esperabas. Cierta vez se lo comentaste a Brian, quien te dijo que eras mayorcito para saber qué te hacías, pero que siempre pidieses ayuda si la necesitabas. Le diste tu palabra._

_Ahí empezó el fin._

_Ruppert no sólo estaba interesado en tu arte, sino en tu propia persona. No eras tonto y te diste cuenta pronto, pero para cuando quisiste pararle los pies, una gran oportunidad cayó del cielo. Una importante galería te ofrecía una exposición junto a otros jóvenes. Lo tenías todo, salvo una cosa: alguien que te avalara. Desesperado, rogaste a Ruppert que hiciese lo que fuera para ayudarte y aceptó encantado, con una condición._

_Recordaste así las veces que habías oído por boca de los chicos, las tretas de Brian para “cerrar” los contratos. Si alguno de sus miembros era gay, se lo follaba. Si era hetero o una mujer, se los camelaba con alguna cena, entradas para un estreno o algún partido importante. Pero siempre, absolutamente siempre, había algo para ofrecer. A todos les parecía normal así que, sin decirle nada, pensaste que quizás tú también podrías hacerlo._

_No sería como serle infiel o algo por el estilo. Sería… cerrar un trato. Aunque lo que no sabías, es que te iba a costar muy caro. Tras el éxito de tu primera exposición, con la venta de todas tus obras, fuisteis a celebrarlo. Bebiste cuanto quisiste y llegado el momento, pagaste el tributo. Lo disfrutaste, no puedes mentir. Ruppert sabía lo que se hacía, pero no era igual que con Brian. Jamás lo sería. Llevabas muchos meses sin follar y el sexo telefónico era ya algo escaso. Así que se aprovechaste. Brian no tenía por qué enterarse y además, no estabais atados a ningún tipo de contrato._

_Brian podía follar también por ahí así que tú también. Todo sería sencillo._

_Pero a aquel encuentro le sucedieron otros más con sus respectivas exposiciones. Cuanto más intimabais, más puertas se abrían. Aquello te hizo, por un momento, pensar en el abandono, pero estabas saboreando las mieles del éxito, no podías dejarlo así tal cual, necesitabas más._

_Brian no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso. Se alegraba por el alzamiento de tu carrera pero veía en ello algo oscuro y todo salió a flote cuando un día te llamó y respondió Ruppert._

_La conversación que tuvisteis luego fue demasiado hiriente. Lo menos fuerte que te llamó Brian fue vendido y puta. Jamás le habías visto así. Te justificaste alegando que él había hecho lo mismo cuando estaba con Vangard, que no se vanagloriara como si fuese un puritano. Brian te dijo que él había conseguido todo por sus méritos y no por chuparle la polla a nadie. Se sucedieron más insultos y acabasteis maldiciéndoos mutuamente._

_Desde ese día, no quisiste saber nada más de Brian. Desde ese día, para Brian no existía ningún Justin Taylor._

_Como si de un pacto mutuo se tratara, ambos no dijisteis nada a vuestros amigos ni tú a tu familia. Habíais roto. La distancia os había podido. Fin de la historia.”_

Das una última calada a tu cuarto cigarro, incapaz de serenarte. ¿Cómo puedes borrar todo lo que has hecho? ¿Cómo volver atrás? Piensas en llamar a Sally pero supones que estará liada y no aguantaría tus problemas. No esta vez.

Si tan sólo te hablaras con Daphne…

El teléfono suena y con recelo, miras para ver de quien se trata. Cuando ves que es tu madre, respiras aliviado. Quedáis a cenar fuera de casa. Aceptas. Necesitas estar entretenido y con el molusco que tienes por hermana, lo conseguirás. Una vez en casa llamarás a Ruppert y tus nervios se evaporarán. Será lo mejor.

 

 

La vuelta hasta Britin la haces con los nervios crispados. ¿Por qué todo tiene que salir así de mal? Esa no era la forma en la que tenías pensado encontrarte con él, claro está, que tampoco contabas con el hecho de que él viniese a Pittsburgh sin avisar siquiera. Porque podía haber avisado, ¿no? Así tú podrías haber tenido una coartada perfecta para no verle o simplemente, haberle recibido como se merecía.

Aunque si eres sincero contigo mismo, no sabes una mierda sobre cómo haberle recibido.

Estás muy dolido. Joder, tú no le has enseñado esas tretas. Maldita sea, querías que fuese alguien con principios, y sabes que Justin los tiene, sólo que no esperabas esto de él. Meditas sobre las palabras de Ted y por más vueltas que le das, no sabes qué hacer. Ya le has echado en cara lo que está haciendo, si bien es cierto que no andaba demasiado lejos sobre lo que habías hecho en el pasado. Sólo que con una diferencia: te habías dado cuenta a tiempo y rectificaste. Justin aún seguía haciéndolo.

Él tenía talento, por todos los demonios, ¿es que no se daba cuenta? Si Nueva York no salía bien, podía volver e intentarlo desde aquí. Claro que diciéndotelo a ti mismo en estos momentos, caes en la cuenta de que eso, jamás se lo has dicho a Justin.

Quizás tuvieras un poco de culpa en el proceso de convertirlo en el mejor homosexual posible. Quizás, podrías haberlo evitado a tiempo si hubieses hecho caso de tu intuición. Mierda, ahora te encuentras en una encrucijada de la que no sabes cómo salir.

 

—Dime que no he recorrido varios kilómetros hasta llegar aquí para nada.

Niegas, invitando a Ted a sentarse mientras le preparas una copa.

—Necesitaba hablar con alguien antes de cometer una locura. Tú eres el único más sensato.

—¿En qué lugar deja eso a Michael?

—En que es un señor casado, tiene dos hijos y un marido al que cuidar. No te ofendas, pero últimamente sabes tú más de mí que él.

—Me siento halagado. Por como veo el mueble bar, creo que esta visita no es por nada de Kinnetic, ¿verdad?

—Creo que la he cagado, Theodore.

—No es que eso sea algo nuevo viniendo de ti… no me malinterpretes.

—Justin está aquí en Pittsburgh. No sé cuánto tiempo se quedará ni qué cojones hace aquí pero… está, en cuerpo y alma.

—Vale y, ¿cómo es que tú lo sabes antes que nadie? ¿Ha ido a verte?

—No. Fue… fue a casa de Deb. Fui a verla porque Gus y Jenny vendrán para la semana que viene y quiere ver como lo hacemos para poder tenerlos a los dos juntos. Estábamos charlando sobre eso cuando llamaron a la puerta y… bueno… él simplemente, estaba ahí… y…

Te sientas al lado de Ted, en el sofá, completamente abatido. Ted da un sorbo a su copa y te mira durante varios minutos. Realmente te ve preocupado, angustiado. Sabe que aun le quieres, es imposible negarlo. Pero también que estás dolido aunque siga sin saber el motivo.

—¿Qué pasó, Brian? ¿Qué fue eso que os alejó de esta manera? Porque después de todo por lo que pasasteis… daba por hecho de que podríais con todo y contra todos.

Miras a Ted y ves que es sincero. No te juzga. Quizás ya va siendo hora de dejar salir todos esos fantasmas que acuden a ti todas las noches.

 

Reíste hasta llorar. Comiste hasta que tu estómago dijo “no puedo más”. Bebiste hasta que todo a tu alrededor comenzó a difuminarse. Cuando caíste en la cama, no tuviste ni fuerzas para contestar la llamada que habías estado retrasando y que en esos momentos, se materializaba sin parar. Como pudiste, metiste el móvil en el cajón de la mesilla y te acomodaste, quedándote dormido profundamente.

A la mañana siguiente te despiertas tarde. Te duele ligeramente la cabeza pero es algo que puedes soportar. Tras desperezarte, vas al baño. Cuando sales, bajas las escaleras para tomar el desayuno. Tu madre se encuentra preparando la comida, algo que te extraña.

—¿No trabajas hoy?

—Buenos días cielo. Oh, me debían unos días. Así que he aprovechado ya que estás aquí. ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

Asientes mientras aprovechas para mirar el reloj que cuelga de la pared, sorprendiéndote de la hora que es. Miras a tu madre, quien se acerca a ti con una taza de café humeante y se vuelve para prepararte unos huevos con bacon.

—¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—No lo creí necesario y más después de la fiestecita de ayer. Además, has venido a descansar, ¿no? Pues eso incluye dormir.

Sonríes, dispuesto a comerte todo lo que hay en el plato y más si pudieses. Saciado, vas al baño a ducharte, postergando una llamada que sabes, más tarde o temprano, tendrás que hacer. La ducha no te despeja y aun a medio vestir, decides llamarle. Algo rápido, sólo decirle como estás y que le echas de menos. Nada más. Solo que mientras hablas con él, sientes tu mente a miles de kilómetros de distancia, buscando un rostro que no consigues olvidar.

Apuras las horas que tienes libres visitando el museo, interesándote por las novedades a nivel artístico de Pitts. No es que hayas estado muy alejado de todo ese mundillo desde que te fuiste, es sólo que quieres constatar cómo va todo. Descubres, con cierto orgullo, como algunos jóvenes prometedores, presentan sus obras allí. Algunas, muy pocas a tu parecer, tienen un sello que indica que han sido vendidas. No te interesa el precio, pero por un lado te gustaría ver como adquieren fama, notabilidad. Son buenos. Llegarán lejos. Sin querer, sientes un cierto escozor en tu interior.

Saliendo de allí, decides dar un paseo. ¿Desde cuándo tu conciencia ha empezado a hacer de las suyas, planteándote el por qué de lo que haces? El estrés, eso debe ser. Estas estresado y por eso tu mente actúa así, llenándote de cosas que en cuanto vuelvas, pasarán. Eso es. Y estás seguro de ello hasta que, sin querer, tropiezas con alguien que parece llevar prisa. Cuando te plantas frente a él para recibir su disculpa, tus ojos se abren desmesuradamente.

—Ted…

 

 

Cuando os sentáis en el café que hay a una manzana de Kinnetic, no te importan mucho ni los cafés que llevas en la bolsa así como los donuts para acompañar. Brian sabrá perdonártelo, piensas, mientras pides un café y Justin pide otro. Le ves sonreírte, aunque no es la sonrisa que esperabas. Es… extraña. Sí. Está como cohibido y no debería, porque sabes que tú no le has hecho nada, pero… esos son los efectos colaterales.

Le preguntas qué tal le va, intentando parecer interesado. Lo estás realmente, pero no quieres darle pistas sobre tu conocimiento de la pelea que tuvieron y sobre qué pasó realmente. Mientras hablas con él, le escudriñas, intentando ver qué le pasó por la cabeza para hacer lo que hizo. Para dejarlo todo solo por triunfar. Te cuenta, lo que crees, es algo tan repetido y manido que no cree ni él. Un guión perfectamente escrito para ocasiones como ésta. Escondiendo lo que realmente siente.

—Entonces, ¿has podido ver a los chicos? ¿O solo has visto a tu madre?

—Bueno, he visto a Deb y a… Brian. Estaba allí, fue casualidad.

—Ajá. ¿Y cómo fue vuestro encuentro?

Justin se remueve en su silla, incómodo. Has dado con el dedo en la llaga y por una vez en tu vida, sientes la necesidad de hurgar un poco más. Porque Brian no se merece pasar por lo que está pasando. No desde que le conoces mejor de lo que jamás pensaste que le ibas a conocer.

—¿Él no te ha contado nada?

—No, pero por su actitud creo que no ha sido un encuentro agradable, ¿verdad? Está de un humor de perros.

Justin se muerde los labios y su mirada parece ida. Es como si en el fondo, le doliese. Y eso te gusta. Quizás no esté todo perdido.

Ante tu sorpresa, comienza a hablar despacio, meditando las palabras. Te cuenta como, sin querer sonar a excusa, en Nueva York le fueron dando largas a cada agencia que iba: tanto para buscar agente como para buscar un hueco donde exponer sus obras. Nadie le conocía, la crítica de aquella revista se la pasaron por las narices y querían críticas de mayor peso. En resumidas cuentas: alguien que le avalara como un grandísimo artista, alguien a tener en cuenta.

Ahí es donde entraba Ruppert. Por lo visto le conoció por casualidad y viendo lo interesado que estaba por él, decidió dejarse llevar. Él le consiguió su primera exposición, que aunque no era en solitario, si le sirvió como empujón para las siguientes. Asientes, mientras bebes el café. El suyo debe estar ya frío. Con voz más apagada confiesa como comenzó a agradecerle a Ruppert toda su ayuda y como finalmente, acabaron saliendo juntos.

—Brian estaba lejos, no podía venir. Me sentía solo. Sin saber cómo comencé a sentirme como años atrás, donde no sabía qué iba a ser de nosotros. Él no parecía mover un puto dedo para que todo se mantuviese y yo no podía desperdiciar el dinero que tenía en viajes… fue todo un cúmulo de circunstancias que nos llevó a eso.

—¿Y cómo te va con él? ¿Realmente le amas?

Justin te mira y por unos segundos, crees leer la verdad en sus ojos. Pero rápidamente, desvía la mirada hacia su café, dejándolo a un lado.

—Si no lo hiciera, no estaría con él.

—Justin… a riesgo de meterme donde no me llaman, creo que esa no es la razón por la que estás aun con él, ¿verdad?

Sientes su mirada clavada en ti, furiosa, dolida. Dejas tu café a un lado y decides enfrentarte a él.

—Quiero decir, yo estuve en una situación muy parecida a la tuya. Cuando el negocio del porno se vino abajo y me vi, completamente arruinado, créeme: hubiese matado a cualquiera por un mísero dólar. Si hubiese encontrado a alguien que me apoyara de algún modo para poder salir de aquel puto agujero, le dejaría hacerme lo que quisiera. Estaría jodidamente agradecido por el resto de mi vida. Es más, lo estoy.

—¿No irás ahora a decirme que Brian te ha follado, verdad?

—Oh, no, no. Brian no es así. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin comportarse de ese modo. Aunque es cierto que mataría por él. Le debo mucho, Justin. Él, de algún modo, me salvo la vida. Dos veces. Mira, no quiero meterme en tu vida ni decirte qué debes hacer. Pero si quieres mi consejo, aquí lo tienes: se sincero contigo mismo y pregúntate si esa es la vida que quieres tener.

—Él no quiere entender por qué hice eso, él prácticamente hacía lo mismo cuando tenía una cuenta ganada. ¿En qué se diferencia con lo que yo he hecho?

—En que de algún modo, no esperaba eso de ti. Él siempre te ha tenido en un pedestal, Justin. Estaba muy orgulloso de ti aunque no lo creas.

—Tenías que haberle oído… me llamó de todo, Ted. Conociéndome, me puso a la altura del betún. Realmente no me merecía ese trato. No después de pasarlo como lo pasé.

—Ya sabes que cuando la fiera anda herida… suele dar zarpazos.

—Como estoy ahora estoy bien, Ted.

—En ese caso, firmad una tregua. Hablad como dos adultos… no creo que eso os haga más daño del que os habéis hecho.

Justin no te mira, sino que mantiene la cabeza ladeada, pendiente de lo que pueda suceder fuera de la cafetería. Suspiras suavemente, dejas un billete encima de la mesa y te vas. Ahora es cosa de ellos el solucionar los problemas.

 

 

Estás hecho unos zorros pero no te importa. Sólo deseas pasar un rato en compañía de alguien que tenga algo que contar y, por supuesto, te atiborre a comida. No es que lleves pensando en Justin en las últimas horas. Es que llevas haciéndolo tanto tiempo que ya estás cansado. Muy cansado.

Cuando tus pasos te encaminan hacia la casa, tras haber aparcado un poco lejos, no puedes evitar sorprenderte al verle sentado en el escalón, con gesto serio. Ni siquiera se inmuta cuando te plantas frente a él. Podrías perfectamente pasar a su lado, subir los escalones, entrar en la casa y seguiría en la misma postura. Pero crees que ya va siendo hora de dejar clara algunas cosas y quizás, este sea el momento.

—Se te van a congelar las pelotas estando ahí sentado.

Notas su sobresalto y su mirada, llena de sorpresa, sobre ti. Quieres sonreírle, o al menos hacer algo que se le parezca, pero tu rictus sigue intacto. El suyo cambia levemente. No os decís nada más y eso te pone un poco nervioso.

—¿No vas a entrar?

Niega con la cabeza. Pesadamente, se levanta y se sacude un poco el pantalón. Su pelo se revuelve un poco, y sin querer, te hormiguean los dedos por tocárselo.

—No sería una buena idea. Es más, ya estuve antes… charlando con Deb. Se lo he contado —te dice al cabo de unos minutos, mirándote fijamente. Hay algo extraño en su mirada, pero no sabes qué es. Para cuando decides averiguarlo, el contacto visual se pierde y maldices mentalmente.

Miras hacia la puerta y ya no se te hace tan atractiva la idea de entrar para tener que calmar los nervios de Deb, cuando son los tuyos los que están a flor de piel.

—He de suponer que no se lo habrá tomado bien, ¿verdad? —dices mientras rebuscas en tu bolsillo el tabaco, haciendo tiempo para que conteste.

—Es comprensible… pero es lo que hay. Mañana volveré a Nueva York. Pensaba quedarme un poco más pero no tiene sentido. Además, tengo una exposición.

—¿Así es como va a acabar todo?

La pregunta os sorprende a ambos, quizás más a ti que a él, porque no pensabas formularla. Pero tu cerebro debe tener una idea contraria.

—Tu gente, tu familia, te dicen lo que no quieres oír y les das de lado. Se acabó… ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, ¿no es así?

—Mi vida ahora está en Nueva York. Aquí tengo a mi familia, mantengo el contacto con ellos. No me molesta que estéis decepcionados conmigo. Yo elegí ese camino, vosotros no tenéis culpa de nada.

—Sólo de tener unas expectativas muy altas puestas en ti.

—Siento haberos decepcionado, si eso es lo que quieres oír. Siento no haber sido aquello que esperabas que fuera para ti. Pero créeme, no ha sido fácil.

—Reconozco que tampoco te lo puse fácil pero eres mayorcito para saber lo que te haces. Solo espero que realmente sepas qué estás haciendo y que el sacrificio haya valido la pena.

Le ves tentado a contestarte, pero sus labios se cierran, formando una fina línea. Tú decides que ya es suficiente charla por hoy y por los días venideros. Así, subes las escaleras y pulsas el timbre. Para cuando Debbie ha abierto la puerta, Justin ya no está.

 

 

Todo es bastante precipitado. Tu madre, Tucker y Molly no salen de su asombro cuando al llegar, les dices que te largas. Te inventas que ha surgido un contratiempo y que no puedes estar más tiempo allí. Te llevas todo lo que tenías de manera desordenada y prometes llamarles en cuanto llegues. Lanzas besos desde lejos y casi te tiras de cabeza al taxi que te espera en la puerta.

De camino al aeropuerto, piensas en ese ataque psicótico que te ha dado y ríes interiormente. Quizás estés ya mal de la cabeza, pero tras hablar con Brian has sentido una rabia que creías, tener bajo control. Durante el trayecto, no dices ni una palabra. Tan sólo coges el móvil, llamas al aeropuerto para reservar un billete, asegurándote que sea en primera clase y en el primer avión que haya.

Llegas antes de lo previsto al aeropuerto y tras darle las gracias al taxista por la rapidez, sales despavorido del mismo rumbo a facturación. Todo lo haces rápido, rabioso, o esa es la sensación que tienes dado que nadie allí parece inmutarse de tu tremendo enfado. Ya en el avión piensas en avisar a Ruppert, pero eso sería ponerle en sobre aviso. Así que decides darle una sorpresa, será lo mejor.

Ya ha anochecido en Nueva York cuando el avión aterriza. Son pocos los que abandonan el avión y en parte, te sientes bien por ello. Pillas un taxi en la salida y pones rumbo a casa. Las luces están apagadas así que supones que Ruppert estará durmiendo. Abres con cuidado la puerta, evitando despertarle, pero lógicamente terminas haciéndolo. Cuando aparece en el salón, desperezándose y sorprendido de verte allí, tú ya te has quitado la chaqueta y dejado todo en su lugar, salvo la maleta, que descansa cerca de la puerta.

—¿Justin? ¿Cómo es que has vuelto tan pronto? Podías haberme avisado, habría ido a buscarte.

Sin más, te besa, notando el roce de tu barba sobre su piel. Ronronea, profundizando el beso. Te separas lo justo para decirle que necesitas una ducha, prometiéndole volver pronto. Así, te deshaces de la ropa sucia, depositándola en el cesto de la ropa y pronto el agua comienza a recorrer tu cuerpo a su antojo. Cuando terminas y estás seco, te paseas desnudo por la habitación. Ruppert no está, supones que estará en el salón, preparando vuestro pequeño rincón. Cuando llegas, no le ves y frunces ligeramente el ceño. Algo en el exterior te llama la atención y sin más, te diriges al futón.

Los grandes ventanales dejan entrar de lleno el reflejo de la luna, reflejándose éste a su vez en tu piel desnuda. De rodillas, sobre ese fino futón que compraste años atrás, observas el ir y venir de la ciudad, abrigado por el anonimato de la noche. Los cristales son velados, de ahí que no te preocupe si te ven los del edificio que hay frente al tuyo.

No hace frío, tampoco tienes calor. Simplemente, te encuentras bien.

Oyes sus pasos, y aun con la vista fija en las luces que emergen en la noche, pronto sientes su presencia tras de ti. Te acaricia las caderas suavemente, subiendo sus manos por tus costados, cerrándolas en un abrazo. Respira en tu cuello, tu pelo. Sonríe.

—Te has dejado barba…

—Mmm

—Te hace más varonil…

—Acaso esto —dices llevando su mano hasta tu polla ya más despierta— ¿no me hace ser más hombre?

—Mucho más…

Sientes sus labios en tu cuello, mullidos, húmedos. Sus manos recorren tu cuerpo a su antojo, muy despacio, despertando tus instintos más básicos. La sangre ya agolpada en un único punto de tu anatomía y todo es más fácil. Mucho más.

Te mantiene en esa postura, sintiendo en tu interior un par de dedos impregnados en lubricante, recostándote sobre su cuerpo en cuanto roza tu próstata. Un gemido ronco sale de tu garganta, seguido de otro más ahogado cuando comienzas a sentirle en tu interior. Lento, suave. Sus manos sujetándote por la cadera, rodeando tu cintura, no dejándote escapar. Tan lleno, tan pleno.

Cuando el deseo os vence, las embestidas son más rápidas, las caricias más intensas y el orgasmo, cegador. Aun sintiéndole en tu interior, te acomodas para no dejarle salir. Quieres sentirle un poco más, recordarle.

Para no olvidar el porqué de tu estancia allí. El por qué de todo esto.

 

 

_**Primavera, 2009. Varias semanas después.** _

Recoges despacio los pinceles nuevos, guardándolos en su lugar correspondiente. Te gusta tenerlos ordenados para así no tener que pelearte buscándolos. Las pinturas están guardadas en sus correspondientes estantes y el lienzo, secándose.

Un par de ventanas abiertas ayudan a ventilar el estudio, cargado de olor a pintura y aguarrás. Hay una brisa suave. Las noches aun son frescas pero las mañanas más cálidas. Pronto llegará el verano y con el, tu merecido descanso.

La última exposición fue todo un éxito. Se vendieron prácticamente la totalidad de los cuadros y todos te felicitaron por ello. Había mucha más gente que en la exposición anterior y eso te hizo sonreír abiertamente. Atrás quedaron los días de no dormir bien, de sentir un cierto escozor rasgándote el alma. Ya todo vuelve a estar en su sitio, como debe ser.

Tu madre te llamó varias veces para saber el por qué de tu espantada. Le diste varias excusas porque realmente, no querías pensar más en ello. No valía la pena.

Has quedado con Sally pero para variar, se está retrasando. Cuando estás de lleno en la limpieza de tus manos, oyes el tintineo de las campanillas que cuelgan sobre la puerta. Te apresuras en cerrar el grifo y secarte las manos cuando ves a una señora entrada en años pararse en medio del estudio. Rara vez tienes visitas, por eso te extraña esa confianza tan mal disimulada.

—Sr. Taylor, qué gusto verle de nuevo.

—Señora Smith, qué agradable sorpresa —finges con tu encantadora sonrisa, mientras le tiendes la mano—. No la esperaba aquí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?

—Oh, verás. Quisiera hacerte un encargo. Es algo muy personal y se lo comenté a Ruppert, pero querido, es tan maniático y estirado que no paró de ponerme pegas así que decidí venir a verte en persona.

—Vaya, es muy halagador. Bueno, pues… usted dirá.

Comienza a hablar sin parar mientras la sientas en un sofá viejo que esperas, le manche ese horrendo abrigo que lleva. Te muestras solícito, apuntando mentalmente todas y cada una de las extravagancias que te pide, sin dejar de sonreírle. Luego suena su móvil y decides darle espacio para que hable con tranquilidad. La dejas allí sentada, sabiendo que no hay nada allí que pueda interesarle y vas hacia tu pequeño despacho, dejando la puerta entreabierta. Mientras buscas un bloc y un bolígrafo donde apuntar todas las anotaciones, la escuchas hablar tranquilamente. Darías esa conversación por olvidada, de no ser porque tu nombre sale en ella y las palabras que la siguen no son precisamente, las que tú querrías oír.

No tienes talento. No eres merecedor de exposiciones, eres un simple pintor con grandes aspiraciones que intenta abrirse hueco en un mundo que te queda grande. Pero como eres el único dispuesto a hacer lo posible por mantener contactos para vender tus cuadros, acude a ti para el encargo que lleva años queriendo tener colgado en el salón de su casa.

De repente, toda la sangre parece haberse evaporado de tu cuerpo. Lo único que te hace sentir que sigues vivo, es la fuerza con la que aprietas el bolígrafo. Tan fuerte, que acabas rompiéndolo, derramando la tinta del mismo sobre tus dedos. Tu boca se tuerce en una fea mueca y la rabia comienza a apoderarse de ti. Solo cuando la oyes llamarte, te recompones, y sin hacer caso a tu mano manchada de tinta, sales a su encuentro.

Se alarma al ver tu mano manchada y con disculpas insulsas, te comenta que tiene que irse, que se le ha hecho tarde. Queda en llamarte a la mañana siguiente y tú solo deseas que se parta la crisma al salir de allí.

Sally llega unos minutos después, disculpándose por la tardanza. Pero al ver tu cara y tu mano, se para en seco en medio del estudio. Le cuentas lo sucedido, mientras te lavas enérgicamente la mano intentando eliminar la tinta, inútilmente. Ella te sugiere hablarlo con Ruppert, quitándole importancia.

—Será una vieja amargada, Justin. Lo habrá dicho para hacerte daño. Ya sabes cómo son estos snobs.

—Ya, pero esos putos snobs son los que pagan por mis cuadros, los que, de algún modo, me dan de comer.

—Oh, venga. No irás a hacerle caso a esa vieja rechoncha, ¿no? Si tiene un gusto pésimo. ¿Viste el abrigo que traía? De los años cuarenta, como poco.

Te secas las manos con fuerza, como si así el enfado que tienes encima se fuese a desvanecer. Sally se planta frente a ti, con una sonrisa cariñosa. Es guapa: sus ojos verdes contrastan con sus cabellos pelirrojos y varias motitas asoman en su nariz y mejillas, algo sonrosadas ahora. Si fueses hetero, quizás ya te habrías lanzado a por ella.

—He llamado a Rachel, espero que no te importe. Podemos ir a tomar algo y así se te pasa el enfado.

—No creo que sea buena idea, la verdad. Esa mujer… me ha puesto de muy mala leche.

—Mala leche que pagarás con Ruppert sin tener nada que ver. Hazme caso, vamos a tomarnos una copa y te relajas. Que una vieja estúpida piense eso no quiere decir que todos piensen igual.

 

Hay veces que, aunque la odies, sabes que Sally siempre tiene razón. Esas copas te han ayudado no sólo a olvidar el incidente de antes sino a ver las cosas de otro modo. Tanto, que algunas son ya borrosas.

Ríes, bromeas y ojeas a todo tío que se te pone por delante: en ocasiones con descaro, otras con más disimulo. Todo va bien hasta que ves llegar una figura que te es familiar. Alto, cabello oscuro con algunas canas asomando en las sienes, dándole un aire que te encanta. Recién afeitado, con su traje de raya diplomática gris marengo y su grisácea mirada, penetrante, directa sobre ti. Te ríes nervioso. No es la primera vez que Ruppert te ve borracho ni será la última. Pero siempre que lo ha hecho, ha sido en su compañía.

Te frotas los ojos para verle con mayor claridad, pero solo consigues que la nebulosa que hay frente a tus ojos, vaya a peor. Le ves besar a Sally y luego ir directo a ti, besándote en la mejilla una sola vez. Sientes que falta alguien y recuerdas que Rachel finalmente no ha podido venir. Te acercas más a él, tirando de su cara para besarle en los labios pero te frena. Ah, sí. Ahora lo recuerdas. El show Sally y Justin aun no ha acabado. De pronto, tienes ganas de que acabe todo, y así, sin más, se lo sueltas. O eso crees haber dicho porque solo alza una ceja y por una vez crees tener delante a otra persona, a la cual, desearías besar con todas tus ganas de nuevo.

Los sucesos posteriores serán relegados a un lugar oculto de tu mente, porque sin saber cómo, te encuentras de nuevo en casa, siendo desnudado por Ruppert, obligándote de algún modo a meterte en la cama y dormir. No quieres: quieres follar. Quieres dar rienda suelta a tus deseos más ocultos. Aunque a la mañana siguiente no recuerdes siquiera dónde estás. No importa. Solo le quieres a él y ahora.

Cuando termina de desnudarte y tu cuerpo yace entre las sábanas, comienza a besarte. Le devuelves el beso con ganas, mientras sientes como se va despojando de cada una de sus prendas sin separar sus labios de los tuyos. Cierras los ojos porque así puedes verle mejor. Sus labios comienzan a recorrer tu cuello, tu nuez y bajan sin descanso hasta llegar a tus pezones. Sientes su lengua afilada caracolear en los mismos y gimes. Entreabres los ojos y le ves descender, beso a beso, hasta tu pubis. Su pelo se revuelve un poco al contacto con tu vello y tu cuerpo se convierte en gelatina cuando su boca alberga tu endurecida polla. Cierras los ojos, porque puedes verle perfectamente. Su cabello castaño, alborotado y ligeramente mojado por el sudor. Sus ojos pardos, oscurecidos, mirándote de vez en cuando, buscando tu reacción mientras pasea lentamente su lengua por tu polla.

Es tan bueno, que apenas tardas unos minutos en correrte en su boca. Gimes, mordiendo su nombre entre tus labios, dejando que el placer que acaba de apoderarse de tu cuerpo, traiga de la mano a un sueño profundo al que caes sin remedio.

 

Oyes unos susurros lejanos. Aun tienes sueño y permaneces con los ojos cerrados pero, sin saber cómo, esos susurros son cada vez voces más claras. Maldices por lo bajo. Estás cansado, te duele un poco la cabeza y sólo quieres dormir. Te remueves un poco entre las sábanas e intentas conciliar de nuevo el sueño. Pero esos susurros continúan y sin darte cuenta, afinas tu oído para oír de quienes se tratan.

Claramente, uno de ellos es Ruppert. La otra voz no sabes a quien corresponde. Por unos segundos te extrañas y crees que quizás, no estés solo en la casa. Eso termina de despertarte. Te levantas cansado y al percatarte de tu desnudez, rebuscas en el armario un pijama. Mientras te lo pones, sigues oyendo esas voces, ya algo más claras. Te calzas las zapatillas y caminas despacio por el pasillo.

Antes de llegar al salón, ves a Ruppert yendo de un lado a otro con el móvil en la mano. Debe tener puesta la opción “manos libres” porque lo deja sobre la estantería mientras rebusca algo en uno de los cajones, pero sigue hablando. Al otro lado, una mujer. Te cuesta un poco pero finalmente reconoces la voz. Sally.

Están discutiendo de nuevo. Te quedas en el pasillo, oyendo cada palabra que salen de sus labios. Suspiras resignado. A Ruppert nunca le ha hecho mucha gracia Sally, pero es algo mutuo. Nunca le gustó que vuestra relación fuese algo secreto para ayudarla. Tú tampoco estabas convencido de que eso te ayudara a desvirtuar un poco tu vida privada pero no querías que los demás supieran más de la cuenta. Por suerte, sólo se interesaban de vez en cuando y sin hurgar en las heridas.

Cuando crees que ha acabado, te acercas con los brazos cruzados. En su cara puedes ver la sorpresa, pasando luego a un gesto tranquilo. No te hace falta ser un genio para saber qué es lo próximo que sucederá.

***************************************

Alzas tu cámara de fotos y tras darle un pequeño silbido, le ves girarse hacia ti y sonreírte. En ese momento pulsas el botón y el flash ilumina la habitación. Su risa es contagiosa y pronto estáis los dos riendo como locos. Se remueve entre los juguetes para que le enseñes la foto, es algo que le encanta. Por eso siempre agradecerás las nuevas tecnologías y sobre todo, estos pequeños momentos.

Hacen tres semanas desde que las chicas vinieron a visitaros y prácticamente les robaste a Gus para pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Fuisteis al parque, al cine, al centro comercial a por juguetes, aun sabiendo que tiene un ciento en casa. Pero cualquier cosa merece la pena por verle sonreír.

En parte, te arrepientes un poco de haberle cedido la custodia a Melanie. Porque así, podrías disfrutar de Gus mucho más tiempo. Pero para algo se inventaron los aviones, ¿no? Por eso decidiste hacerles una visita sin previo aviso para disponer de tu hijo a tu antojo. Y ahí estás ahora, disfrutando de su compañía tras la salida del cole mientras Mel está trabajando, al igual que Lindsay.

Jenny Rebeca anda viendo algún dvd de princesas y Gus decide enseñarte de nuevo el mecanismo de su circuito de carreras, como si no supieras exactamente de qué va. Adoras estos momentos, los cuales no cambiarías por nada.

Con las chicas apenas has hablado. No es que te lleves mal pero desde que sucedió _aquello_ con Justin, culpas sin parar a Lindsay de llenarle la cabeza de pajaritos. Aun sabiendo que ella no es quien tiene realmente la culpa. Lo peor de todo, es que aun actúa como años atrás. Como si tú no hubieses cambiado ni un ápice. Como si lo tuyo con Justin, en el fondo, hubiese tenido desde siempre una fecha de caducidad.

Mierda. No puedes dejar de pensar en él ni un puto segundo. Desde que le viste allí en casa de Deb todo se ha ido al traste. Pensaste que con la llegada de Gus y Jenny, te olvidarías de él unos días pero fue imposible. Deb estaba muy enojada con él y por consiguiente, contigo. No fue fácil lidiar con ella pero poco a poco parece que el enfado va dando paso a la resignación. O eso al menos os hace ver.

Tampoco en casa de las chicas es fácil. Hay revistas de arte por todos lados y son una tentación demasiado grande como para no ojearlas. Por eso aprovechas los momentos en los cuales la hiperactividad de Gus le lleva a agotar sus pilas y quedarse dormido en tu regazo. Para buscar en esas revistas lo que tu alma necesita. Pero son muy contadas las ocasiones en las que algo sobre Justin aparece y eso te molesta aun más.

No entiendes como teniendo a ese engendro como agente, no canta a los cuatro vientos su arte. Como no lo vende, lo explota… aunque sabes demasiado bien dónde y cómo lo hace. Sin quererlo, a tu mente vienen los recuerdos de su época de bailarín y no puedes evitar que un escalofrío recorra tu espalda. En ese tiempo, supo reaccionar a tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora no lo hacía? ¿Por qué se había dejado vender de una manera tan vulgar por algo tan efímero como el éxito?

Él debía haber vuelto a Pitts si la cosa no iba bien. No habría pasado nada, nadie le echaría en cara un fracaso. Él mismo había vivido en sus carnes un fracaso tras otro hasta que comenzó a ver la luz, y poco a poco fue adquiriendo experiencia y fama. Él podría hacer lo mismo pero siempre es más tentador si te van allanando el camino.

Sientes algo cálido caer en tu pierna y al mirar a Gus, ves que duerme tan profundamente que sus babas caen sin remedio en tu pantalón. Le acaricias el pelo y cierras los ojos. Él debería estar ahí contigo, compartiendo este momento, para atesorarlo con todos los demás.

 

***************************************************

Estás preocupado. Hay algo en tu interior que te dice de algún modo que algo va a pasar. Y nada bueno. Aunque no le has dicho nada a Ruppert, llevas varios días soñando con lo mismo. No podrías catalogarlo como pesadillas, puesto que nadie corre tras de ti con un cuchillo de grandes dimensiones para matarte. Pero siempre se repite la misma escena y como en todas, te sientes ínfimo, acongojado. Solo.

El sueño comienza bien. Estás en una de tus exposiciones y hay muchísima gente. A algunos los conoces por asistir anteriormente a otros eventos, otros son nuevos. Aun así, saludas y besas a todos, quienes se alegran de verte. Estás feliz, radiante. Sabes que la exposición ha sido todo un éxito y estás orgulloso de ello.

Vas a por una copa y te encuentras a la señora Smith. Habla por los codos y aunque intentas contestarle, ninguna palabra sale de tus labios. No le das muchas vueltas y decides seguir saludando a la gente. Alguien te reclama, no sabes quién es pero mientras acudes a su encuentro, todo a tu alrededor parece enmudecer para oír con claridad las voces de un pequeño grupo que sin percatarse de tu presencia, comienzan a hablar de ti como si nada. Te critican hasta la saciedad. Eres un vendido que no sabe hacer otra cosa que follarse a su agente para seguir teniendo fama. Tus cuadros no son malos pero no tienen ese toque chic que les gusta. Has dejado de ser novedad y se están aburriendo contigo.

Te giras hacia ellos, quieres ir allí pedirles que te lo digan a la cara, pero lo siguiente que ves es la cara de Ruppert riendo con ellos, asintiendo a cada palabra que dicen. Pronto te sientes desorientado y todos comienzan a girarse hacia ti, riéndose. Es ahí cuando siempre te despiertas.

—Puedes exponer los lienzos pequeños que acabaste. No es una gran exposición, pero quieren algo tuyo. Podrán contentarse con ello.

No dices nada. Simplemente te limitas a mover de nuevo la cucharilla dentro del café aun a expensas de saber que el azúcar está más que disuelto.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, exponer los lienzos pequeños que acabé. Lo que no sé es por qué demonios tengo que estar yo allí.

—Eres el artista, debes estar. Aun no te conviene darte el lujo de no estar presente. Además, quedaría feo.

Haces una fea mueca y das un sorbo. Sientes la mirada de Ruppert sobre ti y la ignoras a conciencia.

—Estás muy raro, ¿ha pasado algo que no sepa?

—Simplemente no me apetece ir a esa exposición, pero si hay que ir, pues se irá.

Sientes su mano sobre la tuya, apretando suavemente. Le miras y ves la preocupación en sus ojos.

—¿Estás seguro de que no pasó nada allí en Pittsburgh? ¿Nada de nada?

Niegas lentamente. No piensas decirle nada de Brian, ni Debbie ni Ted. No tiene por qué saberlo.

—No tiene nada que ver con Pitts, además, de eso hace ya semanas. Simplemente es… no quiero aguantar la hipocresía de los que van a comprar mis cuadros. No quiero verles sonreír mientras a mis espaldas me ponen a la altura del betún.

Los ojos de Ruppert se abren con asombro y hace esa mueca tan extraña con la boca que, al principio, te hacía reír. Pero ahora no sonríes, no te apetece lo más mínimo.

—Justin, eso es… ¿De dónde sacas esas cosas?

—Algo que he oído. A veces no hace falta leer las críticas en las revistas para saber realmente qué es lo que piensan de ti.

—¿Quién ha sido el que te ha criticado?

—¡Qué más da! Vino a regalarme los oídos para una vez me di la vuelta, despellejarme.

—Cielos, Justin, no deberías tomártelo tan a pecho. No sé quién habrá sido pero así hay mucha gente aquí. Mira, están podridos de dinero y son unos caprichosos. Pocos realmente saben de arte pero eso no debe importarte: pagan por tus cuadros, te dan fama y eso a los ojos de los verdaderos críticos es lo único que cuenta.

—¿Y qué pasa si los críticos piensan que mis cuadros son una mierda a pesar de vender cuarenta o cincuenta? Qué no tengo estilo, que no soy un artista en potencia. ¿Voy a vivir siempre engañado?

Ruppert no dice nada, sorprendido por tus palabras. Tú te limitas a tirar el café por el fregadero y desahogar tu frustración en el baño. Mientras te duchas algo comienza a tomar forma en tu mente y no te gusta nada. Quizás, en el fondo, sea buena idea el acudir a esa exposición. Despertar de ese sueño que tan aletargado te tiene. Volver a la realidad.

En momentos así echas terriblemente de menos a Daph. Sabes que la cagaste monumentalmente con ella porque fue la primera en ver donde te metías, en ver cómo ibas a mandar a la mierda tu vida para buscar… ¿qué? A estas alturas ya dudas de lo que quieres, de lo que sientes.

 

El día está soleado y la temperatura es algo elevada. La esperas en la puerta de tu estudio porque, aunque habéis quedado dentro, quieres hacer un par de cosas antes. La ves llegar con su moto y sonríes. Hoy lleva un vestido verde claro con un estampado discreto y zapatos descubiertos. Cuando para, te saluda. Le dices que no se baje y sin más, le das un suave pico en los labios.

Sonríe, algo sonrojada. Una vez te sientas detrás, le susurras al oído vuestro próximo destino. Sorprendida, comienza a preguntarte pero su voz queda amortiguada por el ruido de los coches y la gente. Te abrazas a su cintura, apoyas tu cabeza en su espalda y los murmullos cesan.

Cuando llegáis a Central Park, ambos lleváis café del Starbucks y un par de muffins. Sally se sienta en uno de los bancos mientras le da un sorbo a su café, tú prefieres esperar un poco.

—A ver, que yo me entere. ¿Qué cuerno se te ha roto ahora?

Le das un mordisco a tu muffin, dándote tiempo para contestar. La ves pellizcar su muffin, olisquearlo y luego llevarse el trozo a la boca. Sally y sus manías.

—¿Realmente crees que estar aquí merece la pena? El aguantar a gente que realmente no aprecia mi arte, que no valora mi esfuerzo…

—Bueno, si miras el lado económico es rentable, aunque por otro lado debe ser una mierda. Pero ese no es tu caso… ¿verdad? —te pregunta al ver tu cara.

—Si lo fuera, ¿qué me aconsejarías?

—Hablas en serio… oye la mierda esa que le oíste a la hortera te ha afectado bastante, ¿no? Déjalo correr. Tienes un don, Justin. Explótalo.

—Eso creía estar haciendo pero Ruppert…

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Prácticamente me ha dejado caer que mis cuadros no valen una mierda y que si estoy ganando dinero es por los caprichosos snobs que no saben en qué cojones gastarse su dinero.

Sally comienza a beber su café, totalmente alucinada.

—No me lo creo.

Sally te lo suelta tan tranquila, con ese gesto decidido que solo tú sabes reconocer.

—Quiero decir, ¿cómo va a ser posible que nadie se dé cuenta de tu talento? Es imposible. Eres jodidamente bueno, Justin.

—Sí, soy bueno dentro de una pecera llena de muchos peces buenos. Según ellos no destaco tanto como para darme ese último empujón que necesito.

—Ey, ey. No me gusta verte tan negativo. ¿Otra vez has soñado con Brian?

—¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

—Siempre que sueñas con él te levantas de mal humor y últimamente lo haces a diario…

—Estos días no… llevo días sin soñar con él. Lo último que hice al acordarme de él fue… —callas de repente, recordando la mamada que te hizo Ruppert y te sonrojas inmediatamente.

Sally comienza a reírse y tú le acompañas.

—Oh venga ya, nunca conseguirás olvidarte de él. Admítelo. Es tu gran amor, tu musa y por lo que me contaste, el único que folla como si fuese un dios.

—Sally, por favor… eso fue hace tiempo. No es como si le necesitara todo el tiempo, ni le echara de menos, es…

—Es simple, Justin. Le amas. Algo que no haces con Ruppert. Y eso él lo sabe. No es tonto. Podrás tenerle cariño, todo lo que tú quieras pero no es lo mismo. Jamás lo será.

No dices nada. Prefieres terminar tu café y el muffin mientras ella reparte lo poco que queda a las palomas que rondan por allí.

—Mira Justin, aunque me duela decírtelo, debes tomar una decisión ya. Si estás seguro de que lo que oíste es cierto, averígualo. Habla con quien sea necesario para saber qué opinión tienen de ti. Luego, actúa en consecuencia.

—Si es verdad, ya sabes lo que significaría, ¿no?

—Lo sé, y no creas que eso no me jode pero es tu vida. Si no eres feliz, ¿de qué sirve todo este sacrificio?

Sonríes, complacido.

—¿Sabes? Si me fuesen las mujeres, ya te estaría tirando de nuevo los tejos.

—Pues tendrías que insistir mucho, cielo, porque a mí las pollas siguen sin gustarme mucho…

 

 

**************************************************

Estrechas su mano fuertemente mientras una sonrisa baila en tus labios. El último cliente del día sale por la puerta, seguido de Ted, quien hace un signo de victoria antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Por fin lo has conseguido. Una de las mejores cuentas que dará a Kinnetic el empujo que le faltaba. Ahora sí, ahora podrás disfrutar con tranquilidad de unas vacaciones más que merecidas con Gus. Quizás le lleves a Disneyland París aunque de ser así, tendrías que cargar con Jenny Rebeca, Mickey y Ben. Qué demonios, será genial.

No te vendrá nada mal unas vacaciones fuera del país, con los tuyos. Debbie vendría encantada pero últimamente no está muy comunicativa contigo. Sigue tan dolida por lo de Justin que ya no sabe como canalizar ese dolor.

Mientras vas a tu mueble bar, piensas en Jennifer. ¿Sabrá ella de las corredurías de su hijo? ¿Qué pensará de todo esto? Inevitablemente, eso te lleva de nuevo a pensar en él. ¿Qué estará haciendo? Hace semanas que las revistas de arte no se hacen eco de sus actividades y te resulta un tanto extraño.

Tienes entendido que pueden pasar varios meses entre una exposición y otra, pero el ir a exposiciones ajenas no es algo tan extraño en el mundo del arte. Pueden surgir nuevas ideas, nuevos contactos.

Hay algo raro y tu cabeza empieza a hacer sus propias hipótesis. En eso estás cuando Ted entra de nuevo en tu despacho, eufórico.

—¡Qué grande eres, Bri!

—Somos grandes, Theodore. Gracias a esta grandiosa cuenta nuestros beneficios aumentarán y por tanto, nuestras vacaciones serán aun mejores que las anteriores.

—¿Algún lugar al que le hayas echado el ojo: Punta Cana, islas Seychelles?

Sonríes, negando a la par.

—Disneyland Paris.

Ted se ríe, pensando que es una broma, pero al ver tu cara, las risas cesan.

—¿No hablarás en serio, verdad?

—Te lo digo en serio. Quiero llevar allí a Gus y Jenny Rebeca. Son pequeños, seguro que lo disfrutarán más ahora que cuando sean adultos.

—Vaya, eso es… genial. ¿Irán las chicas?

—Aún no lo sé. Supongo que querrán ir, al menos Mickey y Ben se apuntarán. Podrán compaginar vacaciones.

—Vacaciones en familia, ¿eh?

Sonríes, Ted te devuelve la sonrisa y todo es genial. Simplemente genial. Quedáis en tomaros algo para celebrar vuestra nueva victoria. Cynthia va con vosotros y no le importa lo más mínimo que el bar sea gay. Pronto las copas llegan, las risas aumentan y tu deseo también. Llevas largo rato siendo observado por un joven bastante atractivo. Su pelo es claro, no llega a ser rubio pero te gusta el contraste que hace con su piel bronceada. Asiduo a gimnasio aunque no en exceso por la forma de sus brazos. Sus ojos son verdes y chispeantes. Sus labios, carnosos.

Pronto decides terminar la celebración, llevándote a ese muchacho a un hotel, donde nada más entrar en la habitación, le besas como si te fuese la vida en ello. El chico responde bien, bastante para tu gusto.

Rápidamente las ropas desaparecen, las caricias se intensifican. Pronto vuestros jadeos llenan la habitación y ese cuerpo, inexplicablemente, se convierte en uno muy conocido para ti. Por eso no pierdes más tiempo y le penetras, viendo su mirada vidriosa puesta en ti, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios aun más rojos si cabe.

Su piel, de repente, es más clara, sus ojos más azules y sus gemidos… dios, como los echabas de menos. Embistes en él como si no hubiese un mañana y para cuando te corres, toda esa ilusión se rompe en segundos.

Te das un tiempo para recuperarte y luego, sin muchas ceremonias, le das largas. Ya tus ligues no se enfadan. Siguen sabiendo de tus artes y saben qué van a encontrar. Pero aun así, sentado en la cama, totalmente desnudo, sientes el peso de la soledad caer sobre ti, haciéndote sentir aun más miserable.

Antes eso funcionaba: tener sexo era una vía de escape a tus problemas, todos los sabían. Pero llegó Justin, cambió tu vida, tu visión de las cosas, se hizo tan presente, tan indispensable… que ahora no sabes qué hacer sin él. No encuentras nada que llene el vacío que ha dejado.

Deberías haber hecho caso a los chicos y haber buscado alguien con quien compartir tu vida, pero para qué engañarse. Justin ha sido el único capaz de leer entre líneas, el único que sabe realmente qué se esconde detrás de ti. Y aun a pesar de todo, seguía defendiéndote.

Si tan sólo las cosas cambiaran un poco… quizás… todo podría volver a ser como antes. Aunque luego recuerdas el porqué cortasteis y el estómago comienza a dolerte. No, no es nada fácil. No lo será. No mientras siga pensando que aquello que hizo está bien.

Odias todo esto. Odias estar así. A veces desearías poder cerrar los ojos y que al despertar, todo hubiese sido una jodida pesadilla que terminaría al despertar.

Pero las cosas a veces, no son como uno las planea.

 

Pasan un par de semanas y salvo tu asquerosa ración de café diaria, no hay nada que sobresalte tus mañanas. O eso crees hasta que ves entrar a Ted en tromba en tu despacho, portando una revista de arte y la cara desencajada. Por un momento piensas en lo peor.

La deja en tu mesa sin dejar de mirarte. Tú no la miras, simplemente alzas una ceja, preguntándole sin palabras qué es lo que ha sucedido.

—Es una tragedia, algo ha debido ocurrir. Esto no es normal.

—¿Se puede saber qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿Aún no lo has leído, Brian? ¡Es un escándalo!

—¿Qué es un escándalo si puede saberse? —le preguntas a la par que coges la revista y comienzas a ojearla. Nada interesante a simple vista hasta que llegas al artículo en el que irremediablemente, su imagen te golpea violentamente en el pecho y tu corazón parece querer salirse del pecho. Joder, estas impresiones no deben ser nada buenas para tu salud.

Decir que está guapo es quedarse corto, pero intentas ser algo más racional y leer el artículo que le sigue, bastante extenso por lo que puedes ojear con rapidez. Pronto tus ojos comienzan a leer las líneas del mismo y no sabes si tu enfado o sorpresa van apreciándose en tu rostro. Cuando acabas, miras a Ted como si fuese la primera vez que esté allí.

—¿Cuándo cojones ha sucedido esto?

—Por lo visto hace un par de días o tres, no lo sé con seguridad. Esta revista es mensual pero lo han incluido como artículo de última hora, haciendo que salga con algo de retraso. ¿Realmente no sabías nada?

—¿Qué cojones iba a saber yo esto? No nos hablamos, qué iba a yo a pensar que… joder. ¡En qué coño está pensando!

—Ha debido de pasarle algo, Bri. Esto no es normal en él. Abandonar así… pero si incluso ha despedido a su agente. Ahora que estaba relanzando su carrera… es…

—Averigua todo lo que puedas. Me da igual si hay que pagar a algún detective. Solo averígualo.

Ted sale a toda prisa de tu despacho y el miedo comienza a recorrerte por entero. ¿Y si ese desgraciado le ha hecho algo? No quieres ni imaginarlo porque de ser así, serías capaz de plantarte en Nueva York para partirle la cara. Y eso solo sería el aperitivo.

 

***********************************

Sientes que todo a tu alrededor es un absoluto caos. Y realmente lo es. La prensa no deja de llamarte, algunas galerías también. Ruppert está histérico. Lo dicho, todo a tu alrededor es un puto caos.

Pero te da igual. Porque una extraña sensación de plenitud y libertad te ha inundado el cuerpo y te sientes tan bien, que no quieres deshacerte de ella. De todas las llamadas, esperas con ansias la de tu madre, que aun no sabe nada pero poco tardará en saberlo.

Mientras, intentas lidiar buenamente con el cabreo de Ruppert, aunque visto lo visto, quizás sea mejor tomar medidas más drásticas.

Le has dejado en casa, como un león enjaulado, para ir a tu estudio y comenzar a preparar tus cosas. Cierras la puerta a cal y canto. No quieres ver a nadie. Un montón de cajas plegadas te esperan en el suelo y mientras comienzas a montarlas, no puedes evitar recordar lo sucedido días atrás con una gran sonrisa.

_Finalmente, accediste a ir a aquella exposición. Hiciste lo que Ruppert te pidió: llevaste los lienzos pequeños, los colocaste en el lugar que te correspondía y mientras los observabas con ojo crítico, una idea surgió en tu mente._

_Si había que acabar con ese circo, que fuese a lo grande._

_Por eso, llegado el día, elegiste con sumo cuidado lo que ibas a ponerte. Pantalones casuales de color azul marino, camisa celeste y una chaqueta que pronto dejaste en el guardarropa. Ruppert te acompañó: siempre lo hacía. Solo se separaba de ti cuando visualizaba algún cliente en potencia o algún artista de grandísimo renombre se dejaba caer por allí._

_Esa noche, deseabas que estuvieran todos. Incluso la señora Smith. Oh, eso sería buenísimo._

_Actuaste como siempre, aguantaste la monótona presentación y los pedantes halagos de los que allí se encontraban. Sólo cuando Ruppert consiguió reunir a un grupo bastante selecto para que hablaras con ellos, viste claro que ese era el momento._

_Te pusiste tu mascara de indiferencia: sonrisa seductora, ojos vivos y modales de club de campo. Solo faltaba la palabra clave, la cual no tardaría en llegar._

_—¿Cuándo será su próxima exposición, Sr. Taylor?_

_—No habrá más exposiciones aquí en Nueva York. Es más, me retiro._

_El silencio que se hizo fue tan llamativo que comenzó a extenderse por toda la sala. Ruppert, al oírte, comenzó a reír y restarle importancia._

_—Venga, Justin. No está bien bromear así con los señores. En verdad está preparando más cuadros para una próxima exposición y…_

_—Ruppert, limítate a hacer tu trabajo, ¿quieres? Soy yo el que está hablando, no pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho. Y a todos ustedes, se lo vuelvo a repetir. No habrá más exposiciones por mi parte, ni peticiones personales ni eventos a los que vaya._

_En aquel momento, el silencio reinaba toda la sala._

_—No lo haré porque son unos hipócritas. No tienen una mínima idea sobre arte. No saben lo que es el esfuerzo y el sacrificio. No merecen que pase horas, días, creando algo que luego no saben apreciar. No vale la pena._

_Los murmullos de indignación pronto comenzaron a surgir mientras tú te ibas alejando. Antes de salir, te dirigiste de nuevo hacia todos ellos._

_—Señores, dejo esta gran farsa. Así que ya pueden ir quedándose tranquilos porque este culo no lo van a lamer más. Pueden meterse sus millones por donde les quepa._

_Ruppert te salió al paso como un rayo, completamente encendido._

_—Justin, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? ¡Has arruinado tu carrera!_

_—¿Qué carrera? ¿La mía? ¿Aún te crees que soy estúpido? Sea lo que sea que tuviese, tú lo has arruinado con tus mentiras. Ah, y que sepas que desde este momento estás despedido._

_Con la cabeza bien alta, recogiste tu chaqueta, te la pusiste y saliste a la calle. Respiraste hondo y te sentiste liberado. Fuiste a casa, porque de sobras sabías que Ruppert iría allí hecho una furia._

_Aun te estabas cambiando cuando Ruppert llegó colérico. Empezó a increparte sobre lo sucedido en la galería, tu estúpida reacción y lo más ilógico, el renunciar a todo lo que tenías._

_—¿Qué es lo que te has tomado? ¿Cómo puedes tirar por la borda todo lo conseguido? ¿Y qué es eso de despedirme? ¿Qué has hecho?_

_—Guau, y todo del tirón. Te felicito, algo ha conseguido hacerte hervir la sangre. ¡Bravo!_

_Ruppert comenzó a moverse por allí nervioso, pasándose las manos por el pelo y la cara, completamente enrojecida._

_—Dime a qué ha venido todo esto. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Brian? ¿Con Pittsburgh? ¡Habla!_

_—¡NO! No tiene que ver una mierda. ¿Es que no eres capaz de pensar un poco por ti mismo? Te creía alguien más listo…_

_—¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?_

_—Oh bien, te pondré en antecedentes entonces._

_Sin más, te quedaste en calzoncillos en el salón frente a él._

_—Mis cuadros aquí no valen una mierda. Soy uno más en esta puta pecera. Más de la mitad de los artistas reconocidos mundialmente no darían un duro aun por mí. Sin embargo, esos putos snobs los compran como si fueran caramelos de un par de centavos. Me piden que les pinte porque nadie más se rebaja a hacerlo. ¡Y encima tengo que estarles agradecido!_

_—Justin ya hablamos de eso, las cosas no van siempre así…_

_—He buscado por mis propios medios y sé lo que me digo. También sé que tú has lamido muchos culos para que compren mis cuadros cuando a muchos, les parece una soberana mierda. Es mi arte y nadie va a comprar mis cuadros para luego tenerlos en un cuarto oscuro o criticarlos a mis espaldas. No me preparé para eso._

_—Querrás decir que Brian no pagó tus estudios para eso, ¿no?_

_—Deja de meter a Brian en esto, ¿está claro?_

_—No, porque lo que está claro es que algo pasó en Pittsburgh. Ha vuelto a comerte la cabeza con sus tonterías y ahora volverás corriendo con él. Como si lo viera…_

_—Siempre Brian. ¿Es que no puedes dejarle en paz? Ya lo hice cuando vine aquí, cuando empecé a dejar que me follaras a cambio de una oportunidad._

— _Pero empezaste a olvidarle… ¿es que nunca has sentido algo por mí?_

— _Sí, llegué a sentir algo por ti pero con tus mentiras lo has destrozado todo._

— _Como si Brian jamás te hubiese mentido…_

— _Él nunca me mintió. No hacía falta. Siempre he sido yo el que, de algún modo, he acabado mintiéndole._

— _El siempre será un estorbo entre nosotros._

— _Es una pena que sigas pensando eso pero, ¿sabes qué? Mejor para mí. Lo nuestro se acabó._

_—¡Claro! Perfecto, eso es, tíralo todo por la borda. ¿Qué más da?_

_Tú te limitaste a encogerte de hombros e ir a la cama. Por tu parte ya estaba todo dicho._

Cierras la segunda caja cuando tu móvil comienza a sonar. Miras la pantalla y directamente, desechas la intención de contestar. Fuiste muy claro en tus intenciones como para que no las haya entendido. Sabias que por la mañana te asaltaría de nuevo a preguntas, pero lo que no esperabas en cierto modo era verlo en el sofá, sentado y completamente ojeroso. En cierto modo te molestó verle allí y aquello te chocó durante unos segundos.

¿Qué era lo que sentías por Ruppert? ¿Qué llegaste a sentir por él para dejarte embaucar de esa manera? Y lo peor de todo era darte cuenta a estas alturas de que quizás, aquello que en su día viste bueno para ti, ha sido tu condena.

Luego, el verle suplicarte que no le dejases, que reconsideraras todo lo que habías dicho y hecho, fue algo que te dejó un poco descolocado. Nadie había suplicado así por ti antes. Ni siquiera Ethan. Realmente Ruppert parecía amarte pero tú ya no sientes nada por él. Es como si alguien hubiese lavado tu cerebro y tu corazón y te hubiesen puesto allí. Era como vivir la vida de otra persona.

Sigues llenando las cajas, vaciando aquel estudio que pronto dejará de formar parte de tu vida, como todo lo demás.

 

************************************************

Es Domingo. Tocan canelones y tiramisú de postre. No crees que puedas sobrevivir a esta sobremesa pero por la charla de los demás, crees que ellos tampoco.

Ted se encargó de correr la voz entre los chicos, incluyendo a Debbie y las alarmas saltaron. Así que todo tu plan de enterarte el primero para saber qué había ocurrido exactamente, se fue al traste en el mismo momento en que Ted abrió su bocaza.

Nadie sabía exactamente qué había llevado a Justin a montar el numerito en una exposición importante, no sólo mencionando su retirada, sino también despidiendo a su agente. Ese detalle te gustó mucho, tanto, que estuviste riendo a carcajadas durante largo rato imaginando la cara de ese tal Ruppert al oír aquellas palabras.

De sus movimientos anteriores apenas se sabía algo. Solo que había ido a visitar varias galerías y que había hablado con varias operadoras telefónicas. Quizás pensaba cambiar de número de teléfono pero, ¿por qué?

Demasiadas dudas que no tenían respuesta y menos con la panda de cotorras que tienes a tu alrededor.

—¿Estarás contento, no?

Miras a Debbie extrañado. ¿A qué ha venido eso?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

—Porque ha mandado al tal Ruppert a tomar viento fresco, qué va a ser sino.

—Deb, solo sabemos que le ha despedido como agente. Nada más. Él seguirá allí en Nueva York viviendo su vida. No tendría sentido que volviese a Pitts.

—¿Por qué no?

Te pinzas el puente de la nariz para evitar que el dolor de cabeza aumente. Ted sale a tu rescate.

—Deb, es lógico que no vuelva. Tiene hecha su vida allí. Lleva cuatro años, por muy ilógico que sea lo que ha hecho ahora, tiene un mundo de posibilidades por descubrir. Nueva York no es Pittsburgh, gracias a Dios.

—Pero… ¿De qué va a trabajar ahora? ¿Cómo va a ganarse la vida?

—Yo creo que tiene dinero suficiente para tomarse un año sabático. Yo lo haría.

Miras a Emmet con curiosidad. Quizás no sea una idea tan descabellada, al fin y al cabo.

—Una mierda. El dinero no dura eternamente y es muy joven para volverse un vago. ¿Y su madre? Jennifer tendrá algo que decir a todo esto, ¿no?

Cierras los ojos de nuevo mientras oyes un extraño tintineo sobre la mesa. Abres un ojo despacio y ves un platillo pequeño con una exacerbada porción de tarta de tiramisú. Cielos, en lo que queda de día no piensas probar bocado.

Cuando coges la cucharilla para probarlo, caes en la cuenta del silencio que reina en el salón. Los miras uno a uno, todos pendientes de ti. ¿Qué se supone ahora que debes decir?

—¿Qué? No es como si nunca hubiese probado una tarta, no me miréis así…

—Sabes que no es por la tarta, capullo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Jennifer. ¿No sabe nada?

—Y yo que sé… es su hijo quien debe darle cuentas, no yo.

—Ahí tiene razón, Deb.

—Ted, como se nota que es amigo tuyo…

—¿Pero qué he dicho yo ahora?

Suspiras pesadamente y te levantas. Necesitas un cigarro. Y de nada valen los insistentes insultos por parte de Debbie para que al menos, te comas el resto de la tarta.

 

*****************************************

Todo esto querías hacerlo con tranquilidad. Seleccionando todas y cada una de tus pertenencias sin ser acosado ni molestado. Pero Ruppert sigue detrás de ti, intentando convencerte de que lo que estás haciendo está mal. Que le des una oportunidad. Pones los ojos en blanco y sigues sacando toda tu ropa del armario. Has llenado ya tres maletas pero el resto de tus cosas irán en las cajas sobrantes que compraste. Son muchas cosas que deben ir hasta Pittsburgh, aunque te vaya la vida en ello.

Quieres gritarle que se calle, que quieres comenzar de nuevo tu vida en un lugar donde ser tú mismo sin tener que estar lamiendo culos para poder llegar a ser alguien. Empezar de cero. Eso es todo.

Como no consigue tu atención ni que siquiera le digas nada, comienza con las amenazas profesionales. Ahí sí que te giras y le miras con atención. ¿Qué cojones se propone, hundirte?

—Si te vas de aquí, te puedo asegurar que todas las puertas de Nueva York se te cerrarán. No habrá galería que quiera tus cuadros ni agentes que promocionarte. No puedes tirar esta oportunidad por la borda, Justin. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—Por eso mismo lo hago. Por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos. Mira, jamás, óyeme, JAMÁS debí haberme acostado contigo. En la vida debí hacerlo. Rebajarme como una… puta para poder conseguir… ¿qué? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? Lo único que he conseguido ha sido entrar en un círculo de gente que apesta. Prefiero morir de hambre creando mi arte antes que seguiros el juego.

—Te arrepentirás…

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué serás tú quien impida eso, quién me ponga las piedras en el camino? No esperaba menos de ti.

—Justin, de verdad, estás ofuscado. No sabes realmente lo que estás haciendo… está bien. Vale, mira, tú ganas. Vuelve a Pittsburgh, quédate un tiempo allí y descansa. Recapacita y cuando tengas las cosas más claras puedes volver. No pasa nada, de verdad.

Parpadeas porque de verdad, eso te está superando. ¿Es éste el Ruppert con el que te liaste hace dos años? ¿Ese que perdía literalmente el culo por ti? ¿Cómo no fuiste capaz de darte cuenta de lo jodidamente retorcido que era?

No le contestas, simplemente sigues metiendo tus libros, CD y DVD en una de las cajas. Tampoco lo haces cuando te comenta que tiene que salir a arreglar unos asuntos pero que no tardará en volver. En realidad, le dirías que no volviese pero simplemente lo piensas.

Aprovechas su ida para revisar todo y cada uno de los cajones, rincones que se te hayan podido pasar y cuando te cercioras por tercera vez, de que tienes todo, absolutamente todo guardado y a buen recaudo, llamas a la empresa de mudanzas para que lo recoja.

Antes de lo que piensas, dos muchachos corpulentos se llevan todas tus pertenencias con una rapidez pasmosa. Les das la dirección a la cual deben llevar todas tus pertenencias, ofreciéndoles una prima si lo hacen con rapidez y discreción. Ambos sonríen, prometiéndote que así será.

Ya sólo en casa, decides que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Te pones tu chaqueta, coges tu inseparable bandolera. Revisas que todo esté ahí dentro y con una pequeña maleta sales de casa, no sin antes dejar las llaves sobre la mesa del salón.

Es hora de comenzar tu nueva vida pero antes, necesitas hacer algo más.

El taxi te deja en Central Park, donde esperas no tener que estar mucho tiempo. Sabe el lugar exacto en el que te encuentras, y por su bien, esperas que no tarde mucho en llegar. Apenas pasan diez minutos de tu espera cuando la ves llegar corriendo a tu encuentro. Viste un chándal, algo raro en ella.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa, Justin? Me has asustado cuando me llamaste.

—Vengo a despedirme. No quería irme sin decirte adiós.

—¿Despedirte? ¿Pero te vas? ¿Dónde? Yo pensé que tardarías un poco más, no sé, que te quedarías aquí en Nueva York…

—Imposible. Este, de momento, no es lugar para mí. He dejado a Ruppert como bien sabes y me voy. No quiero saber nada de esto durante un tiempo.

—Justin…

—Sé que te hice un favor con lo del fingido noviazgo pero si quieres mi consejo: sé tú misma. No te escondas. Si no te aceptan, no pasa nada. Ya vendrán tiempos mejores. No cometas el error que yo cometí. No vale la pena.

Sally no te dice nada, simplemente te abraza fuertemente, aguantando las lágrimas.

—Eres el mejor Justin. No te merecías nada de esto, de verdad. Sólo te pido una cosa: llámame, ¿vale? Prometo no decirle una mierda al gilipollas de Ruppert. Oh, Dios, ¡como le odio!

Ríes, contagiándole con tu risa. Volvéis a abrazaros y minutos después, tras una larga lucha por parar un taxi, consigues uno que te lleva directamente al aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión respiras hondo. Es hora de comenzar de nuevo, de olvidar lo pasado y crear un futuro.

 

_**Verano, Junio de 2009** _

El calor es ya palpable en la ciudad. No es algo agobiante pero a ciertas horas comienza a ser un poco desagradable. Te secas el sudor con una toalla vieja mientras observas la habitación. Te gusta como queda ese color.

Siempre has odiado las paredes blancas, tan insulsas, faltas de vida… por eso decidiste que tu salón sería beige. No a todo el mundo le gustan los colores vivos. Además, le daba un toque bastante chic. La cocina seguirá con ese tono anaranjado claro. Te gusta como resalta a la luz del sol. Tu dormitorio, aguamarina. Siempre tonos claros. El baño se queda tal cual porque está alicatado y pasas de que la gente piense que estás loco.

El trastero quizás necesite algunos arreglos pero ya se andará. De momento alberga todo lo que tienes aunque no será por mucho tiempo.

Tu madre hizo un gran trabajo encontrándote esta casa. No es que sea gran cosa, está en una buena zona y los vecinos parecen gente agradable. Decidiste comprarla porque el alquiler es una soberana mierda. Tener que estar pendiente de los pagos y de si el dueño o dueña decide que se ha cansado y quiere echarte a la calle. No, eso no pasará. Este será tu pequeño nido.

Aun recuerdas como al llegar, tu madre se quedó en shock. Realmente no sabía qué hacías ni qué había pasado. Solo tardaste una tarde en contárselo. Aprovechando que no estaba Tucker, la pusiste al día con todo lo sucedido. Quizás dramatizaste un poco más de la cuenta para causar pena pero aun así pudiste sentir el dolor en su rostro.

La habías decepcionado y eso era lo último que querías. Aunque claro, te diste cuenta tarde. Esa noche apenas te habló ni tampoco la siguiente. Solo cuando le comentaste que buscarías un lugar donde vivir, pareció salir de su letargo y te ayudó todo cuanto pudo.

Te negaste en redondo en cuanto te llevó a la zona de apartamentos y pisos de lujo. No quieres eso. Quieres realmente empezar desde cero. No vivir por encima de tus posibilidades. Menos ahora, ya que de momento no tienes trabajo a la vista.

Con calma, le comentaste lo que querías. Algo sencillo, cálido. Algo que poder transformar en tu hogar. Tu refugio. Y fue ahí cuando lo encontraste. La casa en sí está bien. No necesita muchas reformas pero si una mano de pintura en todas las habitaciones.

Si te ponías a buscarle pegas, tenía muchas, como el no tener un estudio donde pintar, ya que solo disponía de una habitación, bastante amplia. Recordaste sin querer, que en el apartamento donde vivías, tampoco tenías lugar donde pintar. Tu estudio estaba fuera de casa.

Sacudes la cabeza, echando así esos pensamientos de tu mente. No más recuerdos. No más. Sales del dormitorio y paras en el baño. Abres el grifo de la bañera y lentamente, te vas desnudando. Hasta que la pintura no seque no podrás hacer nada más.

Una vez dentro de la ducha y con el agua cayendo, coges el bote de champú dispuesto a lavarte. Tu pelo está creciendo bastante, llegándote ya casi a los hombros. Deberías ir a la peluquería, más que nada para recortarlo un poco.

Cuando terminas de quitar todo el jabón, tomas el gel de baño y sobre la esponja, viertes una pequeña cantidad. Comienzas a frotar tu cuerpo con ella, relajándote. Piensas en qué hacer por la noche. Prácticamente desde que has llegado no has pisado ningún bar o discoteca. También es cierto que no has parado.

Buscar casa, trasladar todas tus cosas desde el almacén donde te las dejaron, comprobando que estuviese todo, arreglando la casa… quizás va siendo hora de darte un pequeño homenaje. Sólo que hay un pequeño problema. Babylon no es un lugar al que poder ir. No aún, al igual que Woody’s. Chasqueas la lengua a modo de protesta. Aun es pronto para encontrarte con los chicos. No sabes si ellos están al tanto de tu vida o de los últimos acontecimientos. Pero quieres esperar un poco. Aun no estás preparado.

Tras terminar la ducha y comenzar a secarte, piensas en cómo abordar el tema con los chicos. Quizás estén muy resentidos contigo y no quieran volver a hablarte, o simplemente hagan la vista gorda y vuelvan a recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Son tantas cosas y tantas dudas…

La melodía de tu móvil te sobresalta. Te anudas la toalla a la cintura y vas en su búsqueda. Cuando observas la pantalla, ves de nuevo su número. Dios, ¿es que no te dejará jamás en paz? Lo dejas sonando mientras buscas en el estante del salón algún folleto de comida rápida. Tu madre te conoce demasiado bien e hizo lo mejor que pudo: darte un montón de folletos de comida a domicilio.

La elección es rápida: comida tailandesa. Hace cuatro años que no la comes y hoy es un buen día para volver a retomar viejas costumbres.

 

La llegada del verano es un aliciente más para salir a divertirte. El calor hace salir a la gente de casa y llevarlos a lugares más frescos, como Babylon, por ejemplo. Por eso estás tú allí: para vigilar que todo vaya bien. Haces tu paseo rutinario: ojeas la pista en busca de hombres hermosos, si no ves lo que andas buscando, subes a la pasarela y desde las alturas, les observas bailar.

Las luces bailan entre ellos y sin pensarlo, de nuevo buscas una cabeza rubia danzando entre la multitud. Tu misión solo se ve abortada cuando un moreno, bastante fibrado, se acerca a ti lamiéndose los labios. Nunca has sabido decir que no, así que le dejas hacer lo que sea que quiera hacer mientras cierras los ojos, disfrutando de su lengua.

Cuando te corres, cientos de hombres son refrescados con agua que cae difuminada desde el techo. Los gritos de satisfacción ahogan tus gemidos. Tras limpiarte, el chico se va con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. Te encanta tener contentos a tus clientes.

Tras pedir una copa y ver como todo sigue yendo bien, la apuras con rapidez para volver a casa. No es viernes y mañana tienes que trabajar en otra cuenta bastante importante. Te has relajado lo suficiente y ahora necesitas dormir unas cuantas horas. El ser guapo tiene sus sacrificios.

Nada más salir notas el calor en la calle y deseas volver dentro. Se está más fresquito. Pero recuerdas que en Britin hay un sistema de aire acondicionado igualmente válido que tendrá frescas tus pelotas, así que decides ir del tirón.

Por el camino esquivas a transeúntes que van y vienen de diferentes locales. A punto estás de llegar a tu corvette cuando algo llama poderosamente tu atención. Ves a lo lejos una cabeza rubia y tu cuerpo se tensa. Inconscientemente, tus pasos van hacia esa figura. Está parado entre unos coches, encendiéndose un cigarro. Cuando levanta la cara y puedes verle, tu corazón se dispara.

Él parece no advertir tu presencia, exhala el humo tranquilamente y ves algo de indecisión en su rostro. Está aun más guapo que antes. Tiene el pelo más largo, tus dedos vuelven a hormiguear. Lleva una camiseta rojo sangre sin mangas y unos vaqueros oscuros que poco dejan a la imaginación. Por un momento deseas que sus ojos se crucen con los tuyos pero algo en tu interior te grita: no. No aún. Cierras los ojos unos segundos para regularizar tu respiración, que se ha vuelto espesa. Cuando los vuelves a abrir, le ves avanzar entre la gente. Pasa de largo Babylon, así que supones, irá a Popper’s.

Te muerdes los labios y las ganas de ir tras él. En vez de eso, vas a paso ligero hasta tu coche, subes en él y pones rumbo a casa.

Cuarenta minutos tardas en llegar a Britin y cuando lo haces, sigues igual de alterado. Nada más entrar el silencio te recibe como todos los días, pesándote un poco más. Gruñes y enciendes el equipo de música. No sabes qué hay puesto pero una cadena local está pinchando canciones actuales. No les prestas gran atención. Vas directo al mueble bar a por una copa. La bebes de un trago, sintiendo como va abrasando tu garganta.

Joder, necesitas hablar con alguien. Miras el reloj y ves que son más de las once de la noche. Conociendo a Ted, quizás esté ya en la cama o retozando entre las sábanas. Arrugas la nariz al imaginarlo. Una idea cruza tu mente y vas hasta tu despacho. Abres el portátil y con rapidez indagas sobre Justin. Salvo algún comentario despectivo sobre la actitud del rubio, no hay nada nuevo. Es como si él jamás hubiese estado allí, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Eso te resulta extraño, entonces decides cambiar el objetivo de tu búsqueda por otro más efectivo.

 

Han pasado varias semanas desde tu llegada y salvo las visitas a tu madre, las cosas han cambiado poco. Cambiaste por fin tu número de teléfono, llamando a Sally para comentárselo y ponerla un poco al día. Has hablado con las personas necesarias para presentarles tu proyecto, ese que tenías en mente tiempo atrás y que ahora esperas, pueda materializarse. Pero el primer obstáculo se presenta y estando en verano, poco puedes hacer.

Vas con tu madre en su coche hacia el cuarto edificio. Los tres anteriores no te han gustado lo más mínimo y estás algo cansado. Ella parece algo irritada.

—¿Puedo saber qué es lo que no te han gustado de los anteriores, Justin?

—No son lo que voy buscando.

—¿Entonces? Si fueses algo más específico…

—Lo siento mamá, pero no es fácil. Tengo una idea en mi cabeza y al verlos no he sentido nada. Y tiene que ser especial, tener ese algo…

—Dios, jamás comprenderé a los artistas.

—Podemos dejarlo para otro día si quieres.

—Ah no, Justin. Si puedo llevarme alguna comisión, lo hare.

Suspiras, cansado. Lleváis prácticamente todo el medio día dando vueltas por Pittsburgh sin encontrar lo que buscas. Tu madre detiene el coche en una calle que no es del todo desconocida para ti. En el siguiente cruce está la casa de los padres de Daphne, o al menos estaba. Estás tentado de preguntarle a tu madre cuando salís del coche pero entonces es cuando lo ves. Tu boca se abre ligeramente y tus ojos se ensanchan. Una leve sonrisa aparece en tu rostro.

—Bueno, aquí es. Este edificio está abandonado desde hace bastante tiempo. Nadie lo quiere. ¿Pasamos?

Asientes entusiasmado. Tras forcejear un poco con el cierre de la puerta, os adentráis en una amplia sala. A ambos laterales hay unos grandes ventanales completamente sucios, al igual que el interior del edificio. Dicha sala está dividida en dos, cosa que compruebas al cruzar una puerta que hay en medio, entrando en otra habitación que es una continuación de la primera.

Oyes como un eco lejano las explicaciones de tu madre sobre la obra y para qué fue construido. Tus ojos recorren con avidez ese lugar, deteniéndote en otra pequeña sala más al fondo, la cual tiene a su derecha unas escaleras. Las subes mientras ella te sigue. Tienes suerte de que el día esté soleado aunque el calor empiece a hacer mella. Al subir, ves ante tus ojos una inmensa sala con algunos fregaderos y armarios destrozados.

—Y bueno, eso es todo. Muchos lo han terminado dejando por la zona. Dicen que no es rentable.

—¿Qué no es rentable?

—Según ellos, no. Apenas ha estado abierto un mes o dos. No le han dado la oportunidad que quizás merezca. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

—Me encanta, mamá, es genial. Sólo necesitaría una profunda remodelación pero joder, sí. Me lo quedo.

—¿Estás realmente seguro Justin? Es una inversión muy grande, quizás podrías esperar un poco para que todo se calme, ver cómo van las cosas…

—No, debo hacerlo. Debo demostrarme que soy capaz de hacerlo sin ayuda de… bueno. Con la ayuda necesaria. Pero por mí mismo.

—Lo comprendo, solo quiero que no te precipites. Que realmente estés seguro de lo que estás haciendo.

—Lo estoy.

—Bien, en ese caso… todo tuyo.

Sonríes como no lo hacías desde hace tiempo. Tu madre se percata de ello pero no te dice nada. Se limita a sonreírte mientras te pasa los papeles del contrato para que los vayas ojeando. Hoy realmente comenzará tu nueva vida.

 

Las semanas pasan imperturbables, con sus días y sus horas. Gus descansa contigo en Britin tras las vacaciones que habéis pasado en Disneyland Paris. Todos quedaron encantados y tú también, ya puestos. Ver disfrutar tanto a tu hijo te llenó de tal euforia que accediste prácticamente a todo cuanto te pedían.

Por eso está ahora contigo en Britin, disfrutando de unos días de relax mientras Jenny está en casa de Michael y Ben. Las chicas han tomado también unos días de descanso que esperas, aprovechen bien. Sentado en tu hamaca, ves a Gus juguetear con la hierba y su pelota nueva. Estáis lejos de la piscina, pero aun así no le quitas ojo de encima.

Está enorme. Cada día que pasa crece más y más rápido y eso te provoca una congoja que a veces te supera. Porque te hace ver que el tiempo sigue pasando, inexorable y todo sigue igual.

No has vuelto a ver a Justin. Es como si el muy capullo se hubiese evaporado. No sabes si vive aquí, si solo vino de vacaciones, si… no sabes una mierda y estás perdiendo la cabeza. Necesitas saber algo de él pero no sabes por dónde empezar. Jennifer podría darte una pista pero sería demasiado evidente tu estado de ansiedad. Quizás Debbie podría ayudarte como mediadora o quizás… quizás podría dignarse a venir a verte, aunque fuese a Kinnetic. Tampoco pasaría nada malo, joder.

El teléfono suena y perezosamente atiendes la llamada sin mirar la pantalla. Cynthia te saluda enérgicamente y eso te hace estar alerta porque, primero: Cynthia nunca te llama a casa y segundo: ha pasado algo bien gordo.

—Brian, tengo noticias frescas.

—Desembucha.

—Directo al grano, como debe ser. Justin está en Pittsburgh, vive aquí.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás segura?

—Tan segura como que hace un calor de mil demonios. Lleva aquí ya un par de meses y prácticamente está asentado. Ha comprado una casa e incluso un viejo edificio. De momento no hay movimientos en cuanto a trabajo pero creo que se trae algo entre manos. Ha visitado PIFA en varias ocasiones así como a algunos artistas locales.

—Entonces vive aquí, joder…

—Pues eso parece pero no se deja ver mucho por algunos sitios por lo que veo. No ha ido a vuestros bares preferidos, ¿no?

—No, para nada. No creo que nadie le haya visto aún.

—Imagino. Tengo aquí todos los datos, te los envío por email. Del resto te ocupas tú.

—Cyn…

—¿Sí?

—Gracias.

—Oh, no me las des. Dame mejor un incentivo. No creas que pienso perdonarte fácilmente que no me hayas llevado a Disneyland.

—Oh por favor, Cyn…

—No hay trato. Qué descanses.

Sonríes mientras cuelgas y dejas el teléfono sobre tu regazo. Maldita sea, está aquí, en el mismísimo Pittsburgh. Sigues sonriendo, no sabes si por el hecho de saber que respiráis el mismo aire o que por fin ha dejado al cabrón de Ruppert.

Sí, debe ser eso. Justin ha roto con todo y no sólo con su vida allí. Cuando despidió a su agente, quizás también cortó con él y todo se fue sucediendo y… ¡estás eufórico!

—¡Gus! ¿Te apetece ir a comer helado?

Gus te mira con los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo la cabeza repetidamente gritando: sí, sí, sí. Así, te levantas y te dispones a pasar la tarde con él fuera de casa. Quién sabe, a lo mejor tienes suerte y te topas con él por ahí. Cuando terminas de ayudar a Gus a vestirse y rebuscas unos zapatos cómodos, una duda asalta tu mente. ¿Qué harás cuando le veas? Súbitamente te yergues, con el par de zapatos en tus manos mientras Gus salta sobre tu cama.

Mierda. En ese detalle no habías caído. Cuando vino la última vez vuestra conversación no fue muy distendida y quizás él… bueno quizás…

—¿Papá? Vámonos a por el helado…

Vuelves en ti y le sonríes. Te pones con rapidez el par de zapatos y tras coger tu cartera y las llaves, salís rumbo al centro comercial. Cuando le subes al Corvette te das cuenta de que hay que solucionar el problema del transporte. No es un coche adecuado para un niño y aunque antes tampoco lo era, si va a venir más a menudo tendrás que cambiarlo… no, ni hablar. Es tu mayor tesoro. En todo caso mirarías uno en el cual poder llevar la silla de Gus reglamentaria, aunque el niño está creciendo por días…

Tardáis algo más de la cuenta en hallar un aparcamiento. Todos parecen haber decidido estar allí por el bendito aire acondicionado. Cuando salís del coche, coges a Gus de la mano sin soltarle. Una vez dentro esperas lo que temías: una cantidad ingente de personas que abarrotan el centro comercial. Suspiras, miras a Gus y éste te lanza una de sus grandes sonrisas. Joder, por cosas así es que matarías por él un millón de veces. O más.

Vais a su heladería favorita, esa en la que las dependientas nada más verte empiezan a hacerte la pelota mientras atiborran a Gus con innumerables toppings. Como siempre, las ignoras mientras te sientas con Gus en una de las mesas que hay pegadas a la cristalera. Hace bastante tiempo que cogiste esa costumbre: observar a la gente pasar mientras te tomas un café o Gus se atiborra de azúcar.

Desde que Justin se fue, decidiste seguir con tu vida como siempre. Pero había pequeños detalles que hacían de esa misión algo imposible. Así, comenzaste a cambiar levemente tus costumbres. Cuando la ruptura fue algo evidente, decidiste cambiar también tu forma de ver las cosas. Si bien es cierto que te volcaste en tu trabajo, los paseos por el parque, las visitas a diferentes cafeterías y bares hicieron más ameno ese mal trago.

Terminas de limpiarle un churretón de chocolate a Gus de la cara cuando algo capta tu atención desde fuera. Miras con atención, porque no puede ser que tengas tanta suerte. Justin se mueve entre la gente con dificultad, mirando de vez en cuando los carteles de los locales. Lleva vaqueros, unas vans azules y una camiseta amarilla con unos dibujos extraños. Podrías pensar en cómo le sienta ese color, o los vaqueros pero sería pedir demasiado ya que tu cerebro se ha declarado en huelga y lo único que puedes hacer es mirarle casi sin parpadear, deseando, exigiéndole a los dioses que por favor entre en la heladería, que por favor se gire y te mire y que por favor, te sonría. Sí, sería una bonita forma de morir.

Entonces, Justin entra en la heladería. Algún Dios debe haberse apiadado de ti.

Le ves suspirar disimuladamente al entrar, sin mirar tan siquiera a su alrededor. Las multitudes aun le agobian. Va directo a por su pedido. Aprovechas entonces para darle un descarado repaso a todo su cuerpo. Maldita sea, te lo follarías ahora mismo de no ser por Gus. Le ves llevarse la mano al pelo, tras la nuca. Está nervioso. Seguro que la chica que os ha atendido antes está tirándole los tejos. ¿Es que no ve que es gay? Tu ceño se frunce levemente y las ganas de ir allí y traerle de vuelta son cada vez mayores. Paciencia, solo un poco más.

Cuando se gira, tus pupilas se ensanchan. Te muerdes inconscientemente los labios, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Entonces caes en la cuenta de cuánto has cambiado sin darte cuenta. En otra ocasión, hubieses ido hacia él, le habrías comido la boca delante de todo el mundo y luego te lo habrías follado en los baños. Ahora sin embargo hay algo en tu interior que te frena, recordándote lo que te hizo cuatro años atrás. Pero contra todo pronóstico, quieres cerrar esa voz a puñetazos.

Entonces ocurre. Apenas da un par de pasos cuando su mirada se clava en la tuya y sus pies, parecen anclados al suelo. No se mueve, no parpadea y jurarías que hasta ha dejado de respirar. Pero entonces, sonríe.

 

Supusiste que el centro comercial estaría abarrotado, pero no tanto. Las multitudes aun te agobian, por eso no paras de mirar los carteles buscando un lugar donde esconderte momentáneamente de la marea humana. Cuando ves la heladería tus ojos brillan de felicidad. Entras en la misma sin prestar mucha atención a los que andan por allí sentados. Nada más llegar al mostrador, una chica morena te atiende con una inmensa sonrisa. Sonríes por cortesía y le indicas qué quieres. Mientras te prepara el helado, no deja de mirarte y ponerte ojitos.

Insiste cuando vas a pagarle con tantas tonterías que te está poniendo nervioso. Realmente quieres estar en un sitio tranquilo sin nadie que te moleste, joder. ¿Es tanto pedir? De haberlo sabido habrías venido otro día a por esos pequeños caprichos que quieres en la casa.

Educadamente te despides con tu helado en la mano dispuesto a irte pero cuando te giras y echas un vistazo rápido al local te quedas literalmente anclado al suelo. Brian, sentado en una esquina junto a la cristalera. Comiendo helado o a ti, porque por la forma en la que te mira… es como siempre te ha mirado, con hambre, ansioso. No puedes apartar la vista y él tampoco. Piensas en qué hacer. Así que sólo se te ocurre una cosa: sonreír. Si te devuelve la sonrisa, quizás no esté todo perdido.

Así que esperas, lo que te parece una eternidad, hasta que Brian te la devuelve. Te muerdes el labio y sientes tus mejillas encenderse ligeramente. Entonces tus pies parecen cobrar vida propia y cuando te vienes a dar cuenta, estás frente a su mesa. Tu sorpresa se hace mayúscula cuando ves a Gus con él. Está enorme.

—Ey.

—Ey.

—¡Hola! ¿Quién eres?

Brian mira a Gus y luego te mira a ti para ver tu reacción. Es lógico que no te recuerde, hace cuatro años que se mudó a Canadá y cuando se fue no es que pasases mucho tiempo con él. Vas a contestar cuando Brian se te adelanta, tanteando un poco el ambiente.

—Es Justin, un… amigo.

—¡Guay! Yo soy Gus. ¿Eres amigo de mi padre?

—Em, sí. Soy amigo de tu padre. ¿Qué tal estás, Gus?

—Bien, pero si eres amigo de mi padre, ¿cómo es que no te conozco?

—Oh, bueno, no me recuerdas, pero yo si te conozco muy bien.

Ves a Gus fruncir el ceño para luego mirar a Brian, quien está intentando por todos los medios no reírse. Con una señal te indica que te sientes y agradecido, lo haces al lado de Gus. Un minuto más y quién sabe… tus piernas habrían dejado de sostenerte o te habrías lanzado sobre él. ¿Cómo lo hace para seguir siendo el hombre más atractivo del mundo?

—¿Eso es verdad papi?

—Lo es, pero puede demostrártelo… ¿no Justin?

—Claro. Mira, sé el nombre de tus madres, de tus tíos, de tu abuela e incluso el de tu hermana.

Gus abre la boca en forma de “o” de manera exagerada mientras agarra su helado aun más fuerte. Tú ríes suavemente mientras te llevas una cucharada de tu helado a la boca. Sientes la mirada de Brian directa a tus labios y te sientes tentado en darle un espectáculo, pero Gus está ahí y no, céntrate. Las cosas no pueden ir así.

—Tus mamás se llaman Lindsay y Melanie. Tus tíos son Michael y Ben. Y Michael es el papá de Jenny Rebeca, tu hermana. Sólo falta la abuela Debbie.

—¿Cómo sabes tú todo eso? —te pregunta mientras se incorpora en su asiento, poniéndose de rodillas mientras posa sus manos en tu pierna.

—Porque soy… amigo de tu padre. Te conozco desde que eras un bebé, pero luego tus madres se mudaron a Canadá y yo me fui a Nueva York. Por eso quizás no me has visto en casa de la abuela cuando has venido de vacaciones.

Gus asiente a tu explicación y aprovechas mientras tanto para verle mejor. Es clavado a su padre. Su mismo color de ojos y cabello, alto, aunque la piel es algo más clara. Luego miras a Brian, quien está mirando a Gus con ternura. Ese es Brian, simple y llanamente. No el manipulador, egoísta y pendenciero de hace años. Éste es su verdadero yo. Y no la habrías cagado de haber seguido con él, de haber leído sus señales, de simplemente, haber puesto un poco más por tu parte cuando te advirtió de lo que podía ocurrir. Te arrepientes de tantas cosas…

—Guay, entonces puedes venir a casa a ver las fotos de nuestro viaje. ¡Fuimos a Disneyland! ¡Fue genial!

—Gus… no empieces.

—Sí papá, podemos enseñarle todas esas fotos que tienes en tu ordenador, esas que vemos juntos. Porque las otras las tiene mamá y no está aquí. Y…

—Gus, ya vale.

El tono de advertencia consigue que Gus calle, poniendo morros. Tú terminas tu helado, ya prácticamente derretido. Estáis en un cómodo silencio que esperas romper de algún modo. No te gustaría irte de allí sin hablar algo más, sin oír su voz. Lo necesitas. Es quizás lo único que hayas necesitado todo este tiempo.

—¿Visitando a tu madre?

Su voz suena grave pero taimada. No hay restos de rencor en la misma. Le sonríes de nuevo.

—No exactamente. He vuelto al lugar del que no debería haberme ido.

Ves algo de sorpresa en su mirada pero no dice nada. Echa un vistazo rápido a Gus y se endereza en su asiento.

—Gus, ¿te hacen unos recreativos?

—¡Sí! ¡Mola!

Te levantas, dejando a un hiperactivo Gus saltar mientras Brian intenta tomarle de la mano. Decides que es el momento de despedirte pero entonces, sientes el brazo de Brian sobre tu hombro y tu sorpresa se hace evidente.

—Si vamos a ser amigos para Gus, será mejor hacer ver que lo somos.

Eso te lo susurra tan cerca de tu oído que sin quererlo, te estremeces. Asientes, ajustando tus pasos a los suyos mientras Gus empieza a hablar como un loco sobre todos los juegos que quiere probar. Una vez allí, Brian cambia un par de billetes por monedas, las cuales le da a Gus para que se entretenga un rato siempre que esté en su campo de visión.

Éste sale corriendo y oyes a Brian suspirar pesadamente. Luego se gira hacia ti, mordiéndose el labio. Con una señal, te indica que vayáis a unas mesas que hay apartadas donde podéis tomar algo, aunque tú realmente no quieras nada. Sabes que quiere hablar, aunque dudas sobre si el lugar es el correcto.

Una vez os sentáis, Brian pide un refresco y tú otro. Ninguno le dais un sorbo, esperando ver quien rompe el silencio. Finalmente decides hacerlo tú.

—He vuelto a Pittsburgh, con todas las consecuencias. No sé si estaréis al tanto pero en resumidas cuentas, Nueva York se acabó.

Brian simplemente te mira, sin decir nada. Así que decides continuar.

—He despedido a Ruppert, ya no es mi agente. Ni tampoco es… mi pareja. Le he dejado. Y si no hubiese estado tan cegado lo habría hecho antes. Lo habría dejado todo.

Notas sin querer como tu ánimo va decreciendo, así como tu sonrisa. Realmente empiezas a sentirte mal, a agobiarte. Y no deberías sentirte así, de verdad que no. Porque Brian no te está mirando mal, ni tampoco te ha hablado con ironía. Está, simplemente, atento a tus palabras. Quizás sea eso lo que más miedo te da.

—Me equivoqué, pero esta vez superé todo lo superable. No sé qué me pasó para ver en… él esa oportunidad que me abriría las puertas de las grandes galerías, de conocer artistas de renombre. Me creí el mejor cuando en realidad, solo era uno más, uno de tantos que ansían tener éxito y vivir de ello.

—Sigues siendo el mejor, Justin.

—No, no lo soy. ¿Cómo voy a ser el mejor después de todo lo que he hecho? De todo lo que he destruido. No, no lo soy pero voy a luchar por volver a serlo. Por eso he roto con todo lo que me ataba a Nueva York. Quiero, de algún modo, empezar desde cero. Recuperar lo que es mío.

Ya está, se lo has dicho. Tus claras intenciones de volver a lo de antes, aunque realmente dudas de que estés preparado para ello. Le miras, sin más intención que la de mirarle. No hay nada sexual en ello ni tampoco quieres causar pena. Solo quieres comenzar a ganarte su confianza empezando a ser sincero con él.

Brian te sigue mirando, sin decir nada, aunque sus ojos… Dios, te perderías en ellos. Asiente, más para sí que para ti. Cuando crees que va a contestar, Gus llega donde vosotros.

—Papá… vámonos a casa.

—¿Estás bien?

—No es… bueno…

Le ves tirarle de la camiseta para que se agache un poco y susurrarle algo al oído. Brian simplemente asiente y se levanta. Tú haces lo mismo.

—Está algo indispuesto, ya sabía yo que tanta porquería no era buena.

—Claro, yo seguiré ojeando algunas cosas que necesito.

—Bien, pues… ya nos vemos.

—Sí. Pittsburgh no es al fin y al cabo tan grande, ¿no?

Brian niega, mordiéndose el labio. Tú haces lo mismo y sin más te despides, dejando a los dos allí con un vacío en el estómago que hacía mucho tiempo, dejaste de sentir.

 

Mientras llevas a Gus a casa se van enfriando tus emociones. Si no llega a ser por la indisposición de tu hijo, habrías saltado sobre él como un perro en celo. Vale, no llevas tanto tiempo sin follar ni que te chupen la polla pero realmente el problema es él. Con él nunca hay suficiente, siempre son ganas de más y más.

Disimuladamente te palpas la entrepierna para asegurarte de que tu polla sigue aun ahí. Entonces lo que tienes está tan claro como el agua. Sigues enamorado de él como un puto colegial. Y ya, quizás, te importe una mierda que los demás lo sepan y lo comenten. Realmente lo que quieres es estar con él pero… no sabes cómo.

Cuando Gus está echado en cama intentando dormir, recibes una llamada de Ted. Cynthia le ha ido con el cuento muy rápido.

—Cuéntamelo todo con pelos y señales. ¿Justin está aquí en Pittsburgh? Casi me da algo cuando me lo ha dicho. ¿Desde cuándo lleva aquí?

—Para el freno, Ted o te dará un infarto y no queremos eso, ¿verdad?

—No, por supuesto, pero compréndeme… después de lo que sabíamos…

—Pues Cynthia tiene razón. Está aquí y ha venido a quedarse. Lo sé de muy buena tinta.

—Le has visto. ¡Joder! ¡Le has visto! ¿Has podido hablar con él?

—Ajá, aunque ha sido… desesperante.

—¿Qué ha pasado Brian?

Te sientas en el sofá mientras le vas narrando vuestro encuentro fortuito. Cómo a pesar de esperar algo frío y distante, lo encontraste cálido y casi solícito. Y casi dirías que con las mismas ganas de tenerte que tú a él.

—Vaya… entonces, iba en serio, lo de dejarlo todo. Guau, no niego que Justin le ha echado un par de pelotas pero, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No lo sé, Ted. No puedo llegar y recibirle con los brazos abiertos. No es tan fácil. Es… me gustaría que todo fuera como antes pero no sirve con chasquear los dedos y olvidarlo todo, no es tan fácil. Además, queda ver qué es lo que va a hacer.

—¿No te dijo nada sobre su futuro profesional?

—No se dio el caso, la verdad… estaba cohibido. Y créeme, solo le vi así una vez. Pero tampoco le pregunté.

—Brian, todos sabemos más o menos qué es lo que quería Justin. Triunfar en el mundo del arte, ser un artista reconocido, pero estoy seguro de que hay algo más que se nos escapa y creo que tú lo sabes.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Cuál es el sueño de Justin? Exceptuando el hecho de ser un gran artista. ¿No hay algo que haya deseado con todas sus fuerzas y que quizás, ahora, decida llevar a cabo?

El sueño de Justin. Básicamente era ser el mejor en su campo, pero era consciente de sus limitaciones. La mano no le había vuelto a dar problemas salvo cuando se excedía en el tiempo. Pero debía haber algo, quizás…

—¿Brian?

—Hay… hubo una ocasión en la que comentó que le haría muchísima ilusión poder tener su propia galería. Me comentó totalmente emocionado que una vez fuese famoso, tendría su propia galería donde exponer sus obras y la de otros artistas. Pero era algo con vistas a un futuro muy lejano…

—¿Y si no lo fuera tanto? ¿Y si realmente Justin quiere abrir una galería aquí en Pittsburgh?

—Eso sería una locura, Ted. Necesitaría no sólo el apoyo de los artistas locales sino alguien más de peso y créeme, después de la que montó en Nueva York, dudo que alguien quiera apoyarle en nada.

—No seas tan negativo, hombre. Si no lo tiene, siempre podemos echarle una mano.

—¿Nosotros?

—¡Claro! ¿Quién si no?

—No sé si deberíamos…

—Bueno, sea lo que sea, podemos estar ahí para él. Veamos cómo le va, démosle tiempo pero sin perderle la pista. Sé que en el fondo no le dejarías caer, Brian, por mucho que te duela lo que pasó entre vosotros y créeme, él debe estar jodidamente asustado por todo lo que se le puede venir encima.

—Ted, ¿realmente me escuchaste cuando te conté lo que hizo, realmente prestaste atención?

—Claro que lo hice, pero te conozco bien Brian.

Gruñes como respuesta. ¿Cómo puede ser que los demás digan que te conocen mejor que tú cuando no es así? Sobre todo Ted. Porque en realidad no has pensado siquiera en sugerirle una ayuda, vamos… ni por asomo. Solo le vigilarás un poco para que no pegue un traspiés, solo eso… ¿verdad?

 

_**Otoño, finales de septiembre de 2009** _

La lluvia es recibida como un bien durante estos días en los cuales el verano parecía no querer irse. Aunque es cierto que las noches ya son algo más frescas. Miras por la ventana mientras esperas pacientemente a que se terminen de hornear unas magdalenas. Siempre te ha gustado cocinar, además de ser una actividad que te ha relajado y ayudado a calmar tus nervios.

A pesar de ser un día laborable, ves poco movimiento en las calles. De buena gana te lanzarías a pasear bajo la lluvia pero los cambios estacionales no le sientan muy bien a tu adorada alergia.

Apoyas la cabeza sobre el cristal y suspiras. Últimamente te sientes muy sólo. Demasiado. Nunca te ha asustado demasiado la soledad pero cierto es que tampoco has pasado demasiado tiempo sin compañía. Siempre había alguien esperando en casa o eras tú quién esperaba. Ahora, simplemente, no hay nadie. Y cada día duele un poquito más.

No has vuelto a saber nada más de Ruppert. Desde que cambiaste de número de teléfono las llamadas cesaron pero no su operación de cerrar todas las puertas que pudieran haber abiertas para ti. Cuando comenzaste a reclutar ayudas para apoyar de algún modo la apertura de tu galería, fueron muchos los desprecios y los “no queremos”. Pero alguien debía haber en el cielo que velaba por ti porque algunos sí creyeron en ti y decidieron darte su apoyo. Con cartas de recomendación, fuiste a PIFA en busca de un apoyo más directo. Hablaste con el decano y con todos los profesores, poniéndoles al día de tu iniciativa. Algunos, algo escépticos, no te apoyaron en un principio pero conforme sus compañeros iban dándote su apoyo, cedieron.

Sólo quedaba expandirte un poco más, pero todo se andaría. Lo primero sería abrir la galería aunque para ello necesitarías algunas pinturas. Y cierto era que ahora mismo no tenías nada.

Vas a la cocina a por una taza de café y de paso, echar un vistazo al horno. Cuando las ves un poco doradas, apagas el mismo, te haces con un par de guantes para no quemarte y abres el horno. Mientras sacas la bandeja para dejar que se enfríen una nueva idea asalta tu mente. Podrías dar clases particulares para aquellos que necesiten una pequeña ayuda o clases para aquellos que quisieran iniciarse en el mundo de la pintura. La idea te hace sonreír. Estaría bien, además de suponer un ingreso mensual a tu cuenta.

Piensas en cómo elaborar los carteles para anunciarte mientras te sirves una taza de café. Podrías colgarlo en tiendas, restaurantes… el Dinner. No lo has pisado desde aquella vez que fuiste a ver a Debbie y no se encontraba. Quizás sería una forma de iniciar un pequeño contacto. Empezar a recuperar esa parte de tu vida.

Así, te pones manos a la obra en tu pequeño ordenador, ese que Brian te regaló y que tanto bien te ha hecho. Cuando lo tienes listo, guardas todo en un pendrive, te pones una sudadera, coges el paragua y sales de casa. No te lleva mucho tiempo llevarlo a una imprenta y dejar tus instrucciones claras para que no metan la pata así que decides no postergar más tu visita al Dinner. Quizás con suerte, Debbie esté allí.

Al entrar, varios recuerdos llegan a tu mente y sin querer, echas de menos el atender las mesas allí. Ojeas con rapidez las mesas y no ves a los chicos. Sin embargo tampoco te son conocidas las caras de los que están allí sentados. Kiki es la primera en verte, saludándote efusivamente mientras intenta no tirar la bandeja que lleva. Te sientas en un taburete y apoyas tus brazos en la barra, esperando a que Debbie, quien parece estar peleándose de nuevo con alguien de la cocina, se dé la vuelta.

Cuando lo hace y te ve allí, sonríe abiertamente.

—¡Sunshine!

Y sin más sale de aquel hueco para ir hacia ti y abrazarte como solo ella sabe hacer. Sólo que esta vez le respondes el abrazo casi tan fuerte como ella.

—¡Vaya! Veo que alguien me ha estado echando de menos, jajaja

—Siempre lo he hecho.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has dejado el mundo de los snobs?

Sonríes a la par de ella. La ves tranquila aunque con ella, nunca se sabe.

—Sí, lo he hecho. Ya no vivo en Nueva York, esa etapa ha quedado en el olvido. He venido para empezar de nuevo y no puedo hacerlo realmente hasta que no me perdones.

Ves la sorpresa en su rostro y su sonrisa desaparecer poco a poco. Por unos segundos crees que va a sermonearte o echarte la bronca pero está en silencio. Crees que eso es aun peor.

—¿Perdonarte, yo? ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

La miras y haces un gesto indicándole que no te engaña. Chasquea la lengua y se sienta a tu lado.

—Justin, cariño, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón. Verdad es que al saberlo, si te hubiese tenido al lado te habría dado tal patada en el culo que no habrías podido sentarte en un año. Pero supuse que tus razones tendrías, así que…

—No, Deb. Lo que hice no tiene justificación y eso de algún modo te salpicó a ti y a los chicos. Tú hiciste mucho por mí en su día y no te merecías esto.

—Bien, en ese caso te quiero este domingo en casa. Sin excusas. Y no hace falta que traigas nada, aunque… una tarta de chocolate estaría bien, jajaja.

Ríes con sus ocurrencias pero te sientes un poco más ligero. Ojalá con Brian fuese igual de fácil…

 

 

Llevas una semana de mierda, con un tiempo de mierda y hoy domingo que sale un poco el sol, toca comida familiar. Solo deseas acabarla pronto e irte con Ted a casa para arreglar unos asuntos que te tienen realmente preocupado. Los del departamento de arte han vuelto a cagarla y necesitáis pensar en algo rápido para no perder una cuenta. Blake irá a la comida aunque eso ya no te preocupa. Hace tiempo que la vida marital de tus amigos dejo de ser un obstáculo o problema.

Nada más llegar y ver que están casi todos, decides ayudar como siempre a poner la mesa pero por más que la miras, tus cuentas no salen. Sobra un cubierto y hasta una silla, si te paras a pensar. Ben y Michael van a venir también y Carl estaba de servicio. Sí, quizás sea para él. No le das más importancia a eso hasta que el timbre suena y Debbie va en tromba hacia la puerta.

Cuando la oyes gritar su apodo, te giras rápidamente, atrayendo la atención de todos. Justin entra algo azorado, portando una bandeja cubierta hasta que Debbie la destapa. Genial, pastel de postre. Aunque lo mejor es tenerle cerca. Todos pasan de repente a saludarle, abrazarle y ¿besarle? Lanzas una mirada a Emmet que rápidamente le suelta mientras comenta algo sobre la comida que está en el horno.

Cuando solo quedas tú para saludarte se acerca y te sonríe. Susurra un “hey”, respondido de igual manera. El silencio a vuestro alrededor es sepulcral. Odias estos momentos.

Debbie pronto comienza a hacerse notar y os deja que vayáis buscando asiento pero para tu sorpresa, Justin no se sienta a tu lado sino casi frente a ti. Cuando ya está toda la comida en los platos las preguntas comienzan sin cesar. Justin intenta contestarlas a todas pero si sigue así no comerá nada. Y tú obviamente, porque lo único que puedes hacer es no quitarle el ojo de encima mientras tu tenedor parece mantener una pelea con los canelones.

—Brian, la comida está en el plato —te suelta Deb tan tranquilamente.

—Ya lo sé, joder.

—Entonces deja de comerte a Justin con los ojos y acaba con lo que hay en el plato.

Justin comienza a toser, supones que atragantado levemente por algún trozo de canelón mientras tú miras a Deb con cierto apuro. ¿Desde cuándo te azoras por esos comentarios? Ted le ofrece un poco de agua que toma con rapidez mientras observas sus mejillas encendidas. Si por ti fuera, el único que menú que se serviría sería él, aunque claro, solo para ti.

El resto de la comida lo haces en silencio, dejando que los demás tomen de nuevo las riendas de ese interrogatorio en el que se ha convertido el almuerzo. Así, casi sin querer, comienzas a enterarte de cuáles son sus planes futuros.

Abrir una galería para jóvenes con talento de Pittsburgh así como exponer sus cuadros y dar clases de pintura. Al final Ted tendría razón. Justin comenta algo sobre unos panfletos y carteles para anunciar sus clases y les pide a los chicos que corran la voz, como un gran favor. A Emmet solo hace falta que le sonría para conseguirlo. Mierda.

Cuando terminamos, ayudamos entre todos a recoger los platos para sustituirlos por platos de postre y probar así el pastel de chocolate que por lo visto, lo ha hecho Justin. Tiene buena pinta la verdad, aunque sabes de sobra que Justin cocina muy bien. Echas de menos su jambalaya.

Una vez que las porciones están repartidas y los cafés listos, siguen la misma conversación pero tú no puedes apartar los ojos de él. Es algo hipnótico, lo reconoces. Cómo sorbe el café, como se lleva una porción de pastel a su boca, como lame la cuchara… joder.

Te levantas con rapidez y cuando te preguntan, les señalas el baño. Pasas tan ligero que suponen, será una indisposición. Aunque realmente tu problema es algo mucho más grande y duro que pugna como un condenado por salirse de tus pantalones. Así, nada más entrar en el baño cierras con fuerza y echas el pestillo. No quieres que nadie entre salvo ningún concepto. Con cuidado y rapidez, te desabrochas el pantalón, emergiendo tu polla al instante. Buscas con la mirada algo que pueda ayudarte pero no encuentras nada, así que optas por tu saliva y tus expertos dedos.

Es algo rápido, lo justo para satisfacerte y hacer que baje esa condenada erección cuyo único culpable está abajo comiendo pastel de chocolate de una manera tan sugerente que joder, solo por eso te comerías el pastel entero embadurnado en su cuerpo, chupando, lamiendo…

Te corres con tanta fuerza que hasta te duele, ahogando los gemidos todo lo buenamente que puedes. Para cuando tu respiración comienza a hacerse regular, oyes un par de golpes en la puerta, sobresaltándote.

—Joder… ¡está ocupado!

—Brian, ¿estás bien?

Mierda. Ahora el origen de tu problema está ahí al otro lado, preguntándote con esa voz melosa si te encuentras bien. Joder.

—Sí, sólo… dame un momento.

Con la mano libre pulsas el botón de la cisterna para despistar, mientras te lavas enérgicamente la mano. Una vez secas te colocas todo en tu sitio y cierras con cuidado los botones. Cuando ves que estás listo y no hay signos que te delaten abres la puerta encontrándote a un preocupado Justin al otro lado.

—¿Va todo bien? Quizás sea el pastel, aunque me juraron que los ingredientes eran frescos. Debería haber comprado uno ya preparado…

—Justin, estoy bien. ¿Para eso has subido?

Le ves algo azorado mientras se muerde el labio. Luego sonríe y niega.

—Sólo en parte. La verdad es que me estoy meando.

Sueltas una carcajada que se une a su risa. Dios, echabas de menos estos momentos. Sales del baño y le cedes el paso. Antes de que cierre la puerta, sus ojos se clavan en los tuyos.

—¿De verdad va todo bien?

Lees la preocupación en sus ojos, como si algo del pasado os rondase de nuevo.

—Perfectamente, aunque podría ir aun mejor…

Asiente levemente, sonriendo. Luego la puerta se cierra y bajas despacio mientras los demás esperan tu llegada. Debbie ya ha sacado un arsenal de medicamentos y tratamientos caseros para el malestar y tú no puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—No exageres, ha sido algo puntual.

—Nunca había pasado nada de esto.

—Quizás hayan sido los canelones…

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle falta a mi comida! De haber sido así estaríamos todos malos y sólo has sido tú.

—Habrá sido entonces el café…

Debbie niega mientras te tiende un sobre de lo que supones, será algo para el estómago. Bien mirado, no te vendrá mal después de semejante ingesta de comida.

Justin hace acto de presencia segundos después y Emmet se le pega como una lapa. Dolor de cabeza en tres, dos, uno. Con un gruñido te levantas y anuncias que te vas, seguido de Ted quien ya está listo. Os despedís de todos y sales de allí dando un último vistazo a la sala. Tus ojos encontrándose con los suyos. En ocasiones así sobran las palabras.

 

 

El cielo amenaza tormenta. Los truenos a lo lejos dan buena fe de ello y te arrebujas un poco más en tu chaqueta para llegar a tiempo. No has encontrado aparcamiento en la misma calle y es un detalle que se te escapó realmente. Cuando compraste la galería pensaste que no quedaba muy lejos de casa pero luego las compras, los materiales y demás no podían ser cargados en una bici o una moto. Y contratar cada dos por tres alguien que lo llevara por ti te saldría muy caro.

Tampoco habría sido mala idea coger un paraguas. En eso estás pensando cuando las primeras gotas caen y te apresuras todo lo rápido que puedes hacia la entrada de tu galería. Una vez dentro, enciendes todas las luces y te paseas por allí, admirando como ha quedado todo. Fue una buena idea el suprimir las paredes centrales dejando simplemente dos grandes arcos con una columna en medio. Así, la sensación de amplitud es más clara. Los focos están situados en puntos estratégicos y los diversos adornos florales que hay en cada esquina le dan un toque fresco.

Te gusta como queda. Si tan sólo hubiese algo que colgar…

Desde que dejaste Nueva York no has sido capaz de crear nada y eso en parte, te asusta. Deberías ser capaz de hacer al menos algún bosquejo pero nada acude a tu mente. Al principio pensaste que era todo debido al cambio tan brusco en tu vida pero ahora, realmente ahora no tienes motivos para estar aun así.

Subes las escaleras hasta llegar a lo que es tu estudio y a la vez aula para las clases. Son pocos los que de momento se han interesado pero le echan muchas ganas, motivándote a ti también.

Mientras preparas los caballetes y repasas los trabajos de tus alumnos piensas en que quizás, aun necesitas un empujón mayor a tu carrera. Medio camino lo tienes ya listo y das gracias a Dios por ello. Pero aun te falta algo y quizás él podría darle ese pequeño empujón. Aprovechando que aun no ha llegado nadie, coges tu móvil y marcas un número de sobras conocido. La voz de Cynthia te saluda y como buenamente puedes le comentas que quieres ver a Brian, siempre como cliente. En esto no quieres su ayuda personal, quieres la profesional. Solo esperas que no te dé la espalda.

El día de la cita te vistes con tus mejores vaqueros, la camisa celeste que tan bien te queda y un jersey azul marino que te compraste ayer en un arrebato de nerviosismo incontrolado. Limpiaste tus zapatos tanto que pensaste que de seguir, le quitarías el color. Te has duchado a conciencia, afeitado y tu pelo está donde debe estar. Tu colonia favorita y una sonrisa en tu cara. Junto a ti llevas un portafolio con algunas de tus últimas obras expuestas y fotos de las obras de tus alumnos que expondrás en la galería. Cuando sean suficientes, claro. Porque de momento hasta que no se anime más gente, los alumnos de PIFA andan algo recelosos.

Esperas sentado en la recepción de Kinnetic y los nervios no tardan en aparecer. Cynthia nada más verte llegar te saludó efusivamente, invitándote incluso a un café. Rehusaste porque no querías que nada enturbiara tu aliento. Con algo de prisas te indicó que Brian estaba reunido y que por mucho que quisiera, no podía colarte sin más.

—Debes esperar un poco, Justin, pero tranquilo que te recibirá en cuanto esto acabe.

De eso hace ya unos cuarenta minutos. Has visto salir a Ted un par de veces sin reparar siquiera en tu presencia, siempre con prisas. Sabes, por experiencia, que las reuniones de Brian en más de una ocasión se han alargado hasta la exasperación pero la paciencia no es últimamente tu virtud.

Cuando vas a preguntarle a Cynthia si queda mucho, oyes al fondo del pasillo a un grupo de ejecutivos elegantemente trajeados. Ted va con ellos charlando animadamente. Supones que la reunión ha terminado pero hasta que Cynthia no te anuncie, no puedes entrar. Pasan otros quince minutos.

¿Tan desesperante era antes, cuando estabais juntos? No recordabas haber tenido que esperar tanto y eso te molesta un poco. Cynthia te saca de tus pensamientos diciéndote que puedes pasar. Su sonrisa es sincera así que quizás Brian está de buen humor. Eso siempre es un buen aliciente. Vas con paso seguro hasta su despacho y golpeas un par de veces en la puerta. Cuando oyes su voz, algo en tu interior se revuelve. Joder, no es momento de ponerse nervioso.

Abres la puerta y te asomas lentamente. Brian te sonríe, invitándote a pasar. Se ha cortado un poco el pelo, pero el flequillo lo lleva despeinado dándole un aire de recién follado que… céntrate Justin, céntrate. Entras, sin dejar de sonreír y cierras la puerta tras una leve indicación. Cuando te acercas a su mesa, Brian se levanta y va a tu encuentro.

—No esperaba verte aquí en Kinnetic.

—Vengo por negocios, no es algo personal.

—Me lo imaginaba. Siéntate. Sea lo que sea que quieras decirme puedes hacerlo sentado.

Te sientas, apoyando el portafolio sobre tus rodillas mientras ves a Brian darse la vuelta para sentarse frente a ti. Se muerde los labios ligeramente para luego, comenzar a hablar.

—Y bien, señor Taylor. Usted dirá.

Sonríes por el trato pero en eso consiste. Tú solo estás por negocios. Ahora mismo eres un cliente que busca ayuda desesperadamente. “No la cagues” se dice mentalmente.

—Bien, señor Kinney. Como sabrá, poseo una galería de arte. Ya está prácticamente reformada como puede ver en estas fotos —le comentas mientras sacas del portafolio varias imágenes tomadas por ti mismo—. En la misma, los estudiantes de PIFA, artistas locales y gente anónima pueden exponer sus obras siempre que pasen ciertos… controles, por así decirlo.

Brian no dice nada, simplemente asiente, observando con ojo crítico cada una de las fotos.

—En dicha galería también imparto clases de dibujo y pintura para aquellos que necesiten algún tipo de apoyo en sus proyectos o quieran aprender como hobby.

—Ajá, ¿y qué tiene que ver Kinnetic en todo esto?

—Antes de abrir la galería tenía el apoyo suficiente tanto de profesores de PIFA, como artistas locales y algunos muy reconocidos en el mundillo de Nueva York. Sin embargo, me falta un pequeño empujón. Alguna empresa dedicada de algún modo al mundo artístico para que me avale y así tenga la suficiente solidez para poder comenzar sin sobresaltos.

—¿Y?

—Me gustaría que Kinnetic fuese esa empresa. Vuestra trayectoria es inmejorable y vuestros clientes confían mucho en vosotros. Sois competentes.

—Mmm tendría que consultarlo pero de momento la respuesta es no.

Miras a Brian totalmente sorprendido. ¿Te ha dicho que no? Debes estar alucinando.

—¿Cómo?

—¿No ha oído bien, señor Taylor? Le he dicho que de momento, no voy a darle ese apoyo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntas alzando la voz. Contrólate o todo esto se irá a la mierda.

—En primer lugar porque aunque sus avales sean buenos, de momento no tienes ingresos ni una base con la que sustentar esa galería. ¿Alguna exposición en mente o alguna ya realizada?

—No, pero…

—No hay peros. Aquí lo que mueve es el dinero, no las buenas intenciones. Kinnetic no se levantó de la nada para no ganar dinero ni por actos de caridad.

—Esto no es un acto de caridad, señor Kinney. Es apoyar a un empresario local no solo en su carrera como artista sino en darle a la ciudad de Pittsburgh un motivo más para creer en su gente y su talento. Y demostrar al mundo que las ciudades pequeñas tienen incluso más talento que las grandes ciudades.

Ves a Brian reclinarse en su sillón con las manos cruzadas, mirándote fijamente. Tú sientes tu pecho subir y bajar pesadamente. La sangre te hierve y sinceramente, le partirías la cara ahora mismo. ¿Esto es una venganza por lo de Ruppert?

Cabecea un poco, luego se lleva un dedo hacia sus labios, meditabundo. Luego te mira con suspicacia.

—Bien. Supongamos que me ha convencido de querer darle una patada en el culo a los neoyorquinos. Que por otro lado sería algo digno de ver. ¿Cuál sería el beneficio para Kinnetic?

Una sombra planea sobre tu cara al oír esa pregunta y viejos fantasmas acuden a ti. Recuerdas que no estás con Ruppert, sino con Brian. Las cosas son diferentes.

—Podría ser económico ya que no veo otro tipo de beneficio para la empresa. Los becarios los ofrece PIFA.

—¿Cuánto podrías ofrecer a la empresa?

—Teniendo en cuenta que serían principalmente artistas noveles, no podría ser mucho. Un diez por ciento de las ganancias…

—Un treinta.

—Veinte.

—Veinticinco.

—No puedo ofertar más de veinte, no ahora. Más adelante podría negociarse…

—Veinticinco señor Taylor o no hay trato.

Frunces el ceño y te muerdes los labios. Deberías vender tus cuadros para poder pagarle, eso en el caso de que tuvieses alguno… miras a Brian y le ves tan tranquilo que por un momento crees que está de broma.

—¿Y bien?

No te queda otra si con eso consigues el apoyo de Kinnetic. Te repatearía el alma tener que pedirles el “favor” a Vangard. Antes muerto…

—Está bien. Trato hecho.

Brian te sonríe ampliamente y se levanta, tendiéndote la mano. Tú haces lo mismo y alcanzas la suya, sintiendo el fuerte apretón y tu piel erizándose ante el contacto. Brian no te suelta ni tampoco deja de mirarte y por unos minutos decides perderte en sus ojos. Hasta que Cynthia abre la puerta y tras disculparse por interrumpiros, le comenta a Brian que tiene otro cliente esperando.

Sin soltarte la mano, Brian le dice que espere cinco minutos más y mientras tanto, vaya preparando lo necesario para poder darte ese apoyo tan necesario. La ves sonreír ampliamente antes de salir del despacho y sientes como Brian tira de ti un poco más, acortando así las distancias. Se acerca a ti, casi rozando su frente con la tuya. Cuando crees que va a besarte, te susurra suavemente.

—Demuéstrame lo que vales. Demuestra a esa pandilla de ineptos de qué pasta estás hecho. Haz que merezca la pena el sacrificio.

Tus labios se abren por la sorpresa. ¿Todo esto era una prueba? No, realmente es una prueba, un reto. Y a ti estas cosas te encantan. Sonríes ampliamente, deslizando tu mano bajo la suya al disminuir el agarre.

—Eso está hecho —susurras mientras coges tu portafolio y te diriges hacia la puerta. Sientes a Brian rápidamente tras de ti e inspiras fuertemente. Quieres retener su olor todo el tiempo que te sea posible. Cuando te despides de todos y sales, el viento azota levemente tu pelo. Las hojas de los árboles se desprenden con gracia y una idea azota tu mente al momento. Sin importar la hora que sea o si has comido o no, decides ir a tu estudio y ponerte manos a la obra. Es hora de empezar a demostrarles a todos que sigues siendo Justin Taylor y que no estás acabado.

 

 

—Joder.

Maldices una, dos, tres y hasta mil veces por lo cerca que le has tenido, porque querías besarle, tocarle y porque, qué narices, no lo has hecho. Estúpido. Te importa una mierda el dinero o los beneficios que pueda reportar eso a Kinnetic. ¡Como si no reporta ninguno! Sólo quieres que alce las alas y vuele. Le ves tan descentrado, tan tocado por todo lo sucedido que sentiste la urgencia de hacerle despertar, de sacar al verdadero genio que tiene dentro.

Ted entra sonriente y con un gesto que sabes de sobra, es para iniciar una entrevista digna de las revistas sensacionalistas.

—Dime que al menos os habéis besado, porque la sonrisa con la que ha salido Justin…

Niegas lentamente y suspiras dramáticamente.

—No, ni siquiera le he tocado y créeme, ganas no me han faltado. Pero no estaba aquí para eso sino para un asunto de “negocios”.

—¿Negocios? —pregunta Ted, en lo que tú crees, es un intento de desviar su atención sobre lo que ha podido pasar en tu despacho.

Le cuentas de forma resumida las intenciones de Justin y lo que finalmente has decidido. Le ves sorprenderse y molestarse a la vez, pero cuando va a reclamarte, le cuentas la verdadera razón por la que lo has hecho. Frunce el ceño ligeramente.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso surtirá efecto?

—Conociéndole, se habrá puesto a pintar en seguida. Y si es así, me alegro. Le faltaba…

—Un empujón, ¿verdad? En fin, ojearé los papeles que prepara Cynthia para que los firme. Y Brian… —te comenta antes de salir de tu despacho— déjate de rodeos y ve a por él.

—Theodore…

  * Vale, no he dicho nada. Me voy, me voy…




Que vaya por él. ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Olvidarlo todo de un plumazo como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Eso es imposible, lo tiene grabado a fuego y no es que quiera vengarse de él, ¡ni pensarlo! Pero necesita volver a confiar en que no volverá a pasar nada que los separe de nuevo, nada que altere la paz que tenían, el camino que habían recorrido juntos.

Vuelves a tu sillón dispuesto a continuar con tu trabajo cuando sin querer, buscas esa carpeta escondida a ojos de los demás con vuestras fotos. No es que tengáis demasiadas juntos pero si las suficientes para mantener constancia de vuestras andanzas, de todos los buenos y malos momentos pasados. Joder, erais tan felices… pero todo se tuvo que joder por culpa de ese engendro, malnacido.

Le has seguido los pasos y sigue trabajando como si nada. Parece que el escándalo de Justin no le ha afectado en absoluto y eso te molesta. Porque el único perjudicado es quien menos debería serlo y cierto es que su amenaza se ha cumplido. Muchos de los que daban su apoyo a Justin lo han ido dando de lado. Pero saldrá adelante y les demostrará a todos esos gilipollas quien es el mejor. Porque siempre creíste en él. Porque sigues creyendo en él.

 

 

Apenas pisas la casa durante varios días y es genial. Tu musa ha vuelto y no puedes parar de pintar, sea lo que sea. En cuanto acabas un lienzo vas a por otro. Estás realmente hiperactivo. Lo único que está empezando a preocuparte un poco es tu mano. Solo estas parando cuando comienza a temblarte ligeramente. Dejas entonces los pinceles, la masajeas durante unos veinte minutos y vuelta a empezar.

Sabes que no deberías hacer eso pero es una oportunidad tan buena que dejarla escapar sería tu ruina. Por eso estás estirando la cuerda hasta que ya no puedas más.

Has terminado tu tercer lienzo, uno pequeño y decides guardar todos tus pinceles, previamente lavados a conciencia. Pero justo cuando los tienes sujetos y vas a meterlos en el bote correspondiente, un latigazo te sacude el brazo y caen todos al suelo. Maldices entre dientes mientras sacudes la mano e intentas recogerlos sin lograrlo. Tu mano está temblando ligeramente y eso dificulta la labor. Decides entonces cogerlos con la izquierda y poco a poco tenerlos todos.

Pero el temblor de tu mano no cesa así que te sientas en uno de los taburetes y comienzas a masajearla. Sientes los tendones tensos y poco a poco, tus dedos se van agarrotando. Comienza a dolerte más. Masajeas más fuerte pero el dolor continúa. No se va. Comienzas a ponerte nervioso, hacía mucho que no te daba una crisis y esta te está superando. Cuando el dolor comienza a ser insoportable llamas a un taxi desde la galería, coges tu bandolera como buenamente puedes y vas directo al hospital.

Nunca te han gustado los hospitales pero desde el ataque, les tienes un excesivo pavor. Has pasado por ellos lo justo y no quisieras tener que volver nunca más. Por eso, verte ahora en urgencias de nuevo, solo consigue traerte malos recuerdos. Deberías haber llamado a tu madre, es lo más sensato, pero te duele tanto el brazo que no eres capaz de pensar en nada que no sea algo que te alivie ese dolor.

Una de las enfermeras te avisa para que pases a uno de los box y tu sorpresa se hace máxima cuando ves allí a Daphne preparando una bandeja. Joder, esto sí que no te lo esperabas.

—Justin… —dice realmente sorprendida mientras sostiene un paquete de gasas en las manos.

No contestas siquiera, no puedes. ¿Qué decirle a esa persona que tanto ha significado para ti desde el colegio, para esa amiga incondicional a la cual dejaste de hablar porque simplemente, sabía lo que iba a pasar y tú la ignoraste por completo? Solo puedes sujetarte el brazo con fuerza mientras gruñes ante otro latigazo.

Con rapidez se acerca a ti, tomando de tu mano el papel que llevas contigo y que esperas, hayan rellenado correctamente. Lo mira minuciosamente para acto seguido mirarte a ti.

—¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? —te pregunta con naturalidad mientras te toma el brazo y lo va palpando, sacando de ti gruñidos de dolor.

—Pintando… aunque creo que me he pasado esta vez.

—Te has pasado muchos pueblos, Justin. Está fatal. ¿Ya no te masajeas la mano ni haces la rehabilitación?

Niegas. Cierras los ojos en espera de la regañina pero tan solo la oyes suspirar.

—Sigues como siempre, haciendo lo que te sale de los huevos. Sigue así y se volverá una inútil completamente —te reprocha mientras levanta tu mano.

La ves acercarse a un pequeño armario y rebuscar entre varios botes. Cuando tiene lo que necesita, recoge una jeringuilla y te tensas. Vuelve con el calmante y lo va preparando en silencio. Tienes tantas preguntas para ella, tantas ganas de que todo vuelva a ser como antes…

—Esto puede dolerte un poco —te comenta mientras pasa por tu brazo un algodón empapado en alcohol tras haber remangado tu sudadera. Luego sientes el pinchazo y el líquido penetrando en tu piel. Cuando termina, te coloca la manga de la sudadera bien y se dirige a la mesa para rellenar lo que supones, será una receta con calmantes fuertes y algo para el estómago.

—Bien, tómate esto cada seis horas y siempre con algún alimento. Haz los ejercicios que te mandaron y si ves que en una semana no va a mejor, vuelve al médico para que te vea un especialista. Quizás tengan que mandarte a rehabilitación de nuevo.

Tomas el papel leyéndolo detenidamente. Y tú que pensabas que ya habías acabado con la época de drogas…

—Supongo que no tendrás problemas con eso en Nueva York, ¿verdad?

—¿Dónde? —preguntas algo aturdido. Aun te duele la mano pero un ligero hormigueo comienza a recorrerte el brazo entero.

—Nueva York, Justin. Vives allí.

—No, en realidad ya no. Llevo meses aquí en Pittsburgh. Dejé a Ruppert, mandé prácticamente a todo el mundo a tomar por el culo y me vine a Pitts, de donde nunca debí haberme ido.

—¿Has dejado…? ¿Tú ya no…? ¡Eso es la hostia! ¿Cuando ha pasado eso que ni siquiera me he enterado? ¿Tu madre lo sabe y no me ha dicho nada?

Ahora es tu turno para alucinar en colores. ¿Tu madre se habla con Daph a tus espaldas?

—Hace unos meses. La verdad es que se montó una buena pero me da igual. Nunca debí haber ido. Debí haberos hecho caso y haber seguido aquí formándome, no persiguiendo ilusiones estúpidas.

Las facciones se de Daph se relajan, sonriéndote luego.

—No eran ideas estúpidas Justin. Simplemente, inadecuadas. Él no era un tipo al que confiar y reconozco que quizás no tuviste el apoyo suficiente para quedarte aquí pero, me alegro de que hayas recapacitado. Por cierto, ¿en qué lugar queda Brian en todo esto?

Suspiras dramáticamente. Si supiera que todavía sigue en tus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día te echaría un sermón por no ir a por él. Por no echarle las pelotas necesarias para tenerle de nuevo en tu vida.

—No sabría decirte. Nos hemos visto, nos hablamos pero hay tanta tensión…

—Lo que os hace falta es echar un polvo y dejaros de tonterías.

—Daph por favor… —casi le gritas mientras miras a tu alrededor.

—Oh venga ya, Justin. Siempre habéis sido como imanes, polos opuestos incapaces de estar separados. Arregladlo de una vez y disfrutad, la vida es muy corta, créeme. Lo veo todos los días.

Asientes mientras te levantas dispuesto a irte. Justo antes de cruzar la puerta, Daph te llama.

—Me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

Le sonríes como hacías siempre y sales de allí. El dolor va desapareciendo lentamente. Decides entonces que es momento de ir a casa y descansar. Pero antes, pasas a por algo de comida basura para cenar. La comida china siempre es un buen recurso y cargado con un par de bolsas vas en busca de un taxi que no llega. Esperas pacientemente pero comienza a hacer frío y estás cansado. El calmante debe ser fuerte porque no sólo está dejando dormida tu mano sino el resto de tu cuerpo. Buscas un lugar donde apoyarte y cuando lo haces sobre una farola, una luz te ciega durante unos segundos. Cuando tus ojos se recuperan, ves un coche bastante familiar parado frente a ti. La ventanilla se baja y una cabeza intenta asomarse sin éxito.

—¿Justin? ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

—¿Brian? —preguntas mientras te acercas lentamente. No puede ser que tengas tanta suerte.

—Está bajando la temperatura y apenas llevas una sudadera. ¿En qué estabas pensando? Venga sube, te llevo a casa.

Podrías dudar, hacer mil cosas pero finalmente decides que ya está bien de pasar frío antes de caer redondo en la acera. Te sientas con cuidado de no tirar las bolsas y manchar el coche, sabes demasiado bien lo importante que es para Brian su Corvette, pero no se te escapa su mirada cuando te ve cerrando la puerta con la mano sana.

—¿Te está dando problemas de nuevo?

—¿Problemas?

—La mano. ¿Estás forzándola?

Miras hacia la ventanilla mientras Brian se incorpora al tráfico.

—Justin…

Le das indicaciones para llegar a tu casa sin comentarle más. Sabes que no se va a quedar satisfecho pero ya pensarás algo cuando llegues a casa.

Notas un suave empujón en tu hombro y abres los ojos. Miras a tú alrededor y ves que estás en un coche. Lo reconoces al instante y te maldices mentalmente. Te has quedado dormido en el Corvette con Brian. ¿Se puede ser más patético?

—¿Ésta es tu casa? —pregunta Brian mientras para el motor y se dispone a bajarse.

Te quitas el cinturón y bajas intentando no derramar de nuevo la comida. Asientes mientras cierras la puerta y das un par de pasos hasta estar a su altura. Bostezas ligeramente mientras Brian mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, examinándola.

—No está mal, aunque… quizás sea un poco pequeña.

—Querrás decir acogedora.

—No he visto el interior.

Levantas la bolsa con la comida china y le sonríes.

—¿Te apetece pasar? Tengo comida china. Hay suficiente para dos.

Asiente mientras te sigue hasta la puerta. Coge las bolsas para que puedas sacar la llave y entráis. Enciendes las luces a tu paso mientras Brian cierra la puerta, echando el pestillo. Alzas una ceja a lo que él te contesta tranquilamente algo sobre la seguridad del barrio.

Vas al salón y dejas las llaves en tu bandolera sobre la mesa auxiliar. Brian tarda en seguirte así que supones que estará en la cocina sacando los botes de comida. Cuando caes en la cuenta de que los papeles del hospital están en una de esas bolsas te apresuras a cogerlos pero Brian se adelanta a ti, alzándolos ante tus ojos. Mierda.

—¿Qué significa esto Justin?

Más que el tono en el que te lo pregunta, es la preocupación que intuyes en él lo que hace sentir ligeramente mal.

—No he descansado lo suficiente, eso es todo…

—Y una mierda. Has vuelto a hacer lo mismo que aquella vez. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿Crees que por pintar cuarenta cuadros en un tiempo record todo va a ir más deprisa? Estás loco si piensas eso.

Deja el papel sobre la mesa principal y tras agarrarte de la mano, tira de ti hacia el sofá donde te obliga a sentarte mientras él se acomoda a tu lado. Sin más, te remanga la sudadera y toma tu mano para, inmediatamente, masajearla.

No evitas el respingo que das al sentir sus dedos masajeando fuertemente tu mano. Duele bastante pero tus dedos parecen más receptivos y pronto los nudos se van deshaciendo, relajándote así también. Joder, ¿Cómo es posible que aun sepa dónde tocar y no se le haya olvidado?

No puedes apartar tu mirada de él, de sus manos, de su perfil, de su cuerpo. Del calor que emana y el olor que embriaga tus sentidos. Con él siempre fue así. Una droga, una adicción imposible de curar.

Acercas tu rostro un poco más, inspirando lentamente, llenándote de él. Sus manos siguen masajeando pero sus ojos ya no están pendientes de eso. Están fijos en los tuyos, en tus labios, en como inconscientemente te los humedeces.

Y deseas, le gritas mentalmente que te bese, que olvide por un momento todo lo pasado entre vosotros. Actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido, como si todo siguiese igual. Te mueves ligeramente. No sabes si él también lo ha hecho pero su cabeza está aun más próxima a la tuya y ya no puedes más. Tus labios rozan los suyos suavemente. Están calientes, suaves. No responde a tu beso y cuando vas a apartarte, sientes sus dedos en tu nuca, atrapándote con sus labios. No es dulce ni cálido como esperabas: es salvaje y caliente. Vuestras lenguas pronto se encuentran en plena lucha por llevar el control y no puedes evitar el gemir de placer.

Necesitas tocarle pero cuando tiras levemente de tu mano para abrazarte a él, tira con decisión hacia su cuerpo, de modo que prácticamente te echa encima de él. Necesitas respirar pero Brian no parece percibirlo. Solo cuando crees que la cabeza se te va, separa sus labios de los tuyos para buscar ese punto en tu cuello que te pone a mil y succionar fuertemente. Cierras los ojos cuando sientes sus labios descender por tu cuello lamiendo, mordisqueando, consiguiendo que gimas más que durante estos cuatro últimos años. Joder, lo echabas tanto de menos…

Con tus manos, intentas torpemente quitarle la chaqueta mientras vuelves a besarle. Se separa lo justo para dejar que deslices la misma hacia el sofá para luego comenzar a desabotonar los puños. Tú te peleas con sus botones, aprovechando para colar tus dedos y rozar con las yemas su pecho. Cuando su camisa acompaña a la chaqueta, sus dedos se cuelan por tu sudadera y tiran de ella, obligándote a incorporarte un poco para quitártela. No llega a tocar el suelo cuando sientes la lengua de Brian enredada en uno de tus pezones.

—Cama… —le dices como buenamente puedes mientras Brian sigue paseando su lengua por tu pecho, mordisqueando de vez en cuando.

Le oyes gruñir mientras se levanta del sofá. Tú haces lo mismo, indicándole con rapidez donde está la habitación. En cuanto estáis dentro, Brian te coge por la cintura, besándote como si le fuese la vida en ello. Roza sus caderas con las tuyas, consiguiendo que tu polla se ponga aun más dura ante el contacto. Tus manos tienen vida propia y pronto se encuentran desabrochando el cinturón, botón y cremallera para, sin más, deslizarlos hacia abajo. Brian sin embargo parece no tener prisa porque sus manos se deslizan sobre tus vaqueros, agarrándote el culo con fuerza.

Torpemente intentas quitarte los vaqueros pero tu mano aun no está del todo recuperada y gruñes a modo de protesta. Brian se abre paso rápidamente desabrochando tus pantalones a una rapidez que jamás habías visto. Pronto te ves desnudo completamente tras deshacerte de tus zapatillas y los calcetines. Brian aprovecha para terminar de desnudarse por completo mientras tú te echas sobre la cama. Es tal la mirada que te dedica que sientes tu cuerpo arder al momento.

Deberías pararte a coger el lubricante y los preservativos de tu mesilla pero en vez de eso sientes a Brian cubrirte por completo para volver a besarte totalmente poseído. Joder, a tu mente vienen los recuerdos de la vez que escapaste y te encontró en el hotel. Tan caliente… que no puedes evitar gemir de placer. Si sigue así te correrás antes de tiempo.

—Condones… Brian… me voy a correr como sigas… Dios… así…

Otro nuevo gruñido para preguntarte donde los guardas. Mesilla. Cajón. Es lo único que aciertas a decir mientras le ves buscar con urgencia en el mismo para sacar el lubricante y soltar varios condones sobre la mesilla. Abre el lubricante, se echa una cantidad generosa en los dedos y tira el tubo que cae de mala manera sobre la cama. Apenas lo calienta y va directo a tu culo. Esta frío pero no te importa, porque con rapidez son dos dedos los que se mueven en tu interior mientras deseas que un tercero haga compañía.

Cuando saca los dedos, le ves limpiarse en la sábana para coger un condón y abrir el envoltorio. Con cuidado se lo pone para sin más, levantarte las piernas, colocarlas sobre sus hombros y hundirse en ti hasta el fondo.

No es suave ni cariñoso: es salvaje, necesitado y no te importa, porque estás tan caliente, tan necesitado de él que solo quieres tenerle dentro de ti, tan adentro que no pueda salir jamás. Así se lo haces saber mientras tu cuerpo se arquea por las embestidas, todas directas a tu próstata. Intentas aguantar un poco más pero todo se ha vuelto tan salvaje que no aguantas y te corres, tan fuerte que te duele. Brian hace lo mismo segundos después, mordiéndote en el cuello con fuerza. Duele, sabes que te dejará una marca fea pero te da igual porque todo a tu alrededor se vuelve nubloso y necesitas cerrar los ojos solo un par de segundos para volver a enfocar con claridad. Un par de segundos para ver a Brian frente a ti: sudoroso, agitado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Un par de segundos para besaros lentamente, saboreándoos. Segundos que después aprovecháis para quedaros así, juntos, disfrutando de vuestra compañía.

 

Te apetece un cigarro. Pero los tienes en tu maletín, en el coche. Cojonudo. No es que estés mal, estás jodidamente bien. Mucho más que eso. Pero no quieres lidiar ahora mismo con ningún tipo de conversación y deberías, oh, claro que deberías. Sin embargo, sigues aun en la cama junto a Justin, quien crees que dormita sobre tu pecho mientras tú te dedicas a acariciarle la espalda.

Joder, cuanto echabas de menos esto. Estos silencios, esta complicidad. Temes moverte, levantarte y que todo se vaya a la mierda. Que sea una ilusión y que lo que ha pasado en esta cama, en esta casa sea solo eso, una ilusión.

—Tengo hambre…

Ríes ante sus palabras. Definitivamente, esto es muy real.

—Creo que la comida china ya no es una opción. Estará fría.

—Puedo calentarla.

—No vale la pena. Llamaremos y que la traigan ellos recién hecha.

Oyes a Justin asentir y al mismo tiempo, los engranajes de su cerebro. En ocasiones así te odias por conocerle tan bien.

—Deja de darle vueltas… ha pasado lo que acabaría pasando, ¿no crees?

Le sientes incorporarse e incluso dolerse un poco de la mano. Maldita sea, se te ha olvidado por completo. Te sientas en la cama para observarle mejor y ves como frunce los labios. Algo no va bien.

—Eh, mírame. No irás a arrepentirte ahora de esto, ¿Verdad? A decirme que ha sido un error, porque…

—¡No! Joder, no. Dios es… joder es que…

Le ves morderse de nuevo los labios y al mirar a sus ojos, ves que las lágrimas pujan por salir. Sabes que Justin en el fondo es un sentimental pero no suele llorar delante de ti por nada que no tenga importancia. Se pasa las manos por los ojos, derramando así las lágrimas, mientras se sorbe la nariz.

—Mierda, en serio, no quiero parecer una nenaza, joder. Pero es que… me supera de algún modo. Después de hacerte todo lo que te he hecho, de cagarla soberanamente tantas veces, que ahora estemos aquí, que hayamos follado. Es superior a mí.

—Admito que ha sido muy caliente pero no es para ponerse así.

—No seas idiota —te regaña mientras te golpea con parte de la almohada. —No quiero creer que ha sido solo un polvo de ocasión para luego volver a estar como antes, hablándonos como un par de amigos. Quiero volver a estar contigo en todos los sentidos Brian. Formar parte de tu vida y que tú formes parte de la mía. Que me perdones del todo…

—No puede ser tan fácil y lo sabes. No puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y llevarte a Britin para vivir lo que ambos sabemos, sería una mentira. No me malinterpretes: deseaba esto desde que volví a verte, desde que te fuiste, desde… siempre. Justin, te quiero, maldita sea. Pero han pasado cuatro putos años intentando saber qué coño te pasó por la cabeza para cegarte de esa manera y tirar lo nuestro por la borda. Cuatro años esperando que recapacitaras, pendiente de todos tus movimientos, ¿para qué? Nunca obtuve la respuesta.

Puedes ver su dolor y el tuyo reflejado en sus ojos brillantes, mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo. Ya no hace nada por detenerlas, pero tampoco te ha obligado a parar o se ha levantado, dejándote con la palabra en la boca. Quizás deba estar flipando por la cantidad de palabras que has sido capaz de soltar sin gruñir como cuarenta veces antes de abrir la boca. Hasta tú mismo estás sorprendido.

—Quería ser alguien importante, alguien del que sintieras jodidamente orgulloso. Alguien, quien a pesar de haber sido atacado, de casi ser un completo inútil, ha conseguido abrirse paso en el mundo del arte para acabar siendo uno de los más grandes. Quería serlo, a toda costa. Para que vieras que todo tu esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Hace una pausa para serenarse. Cuando Justin se abre así, en canal, es doloroso.

—Luego, todo fue una estupidez. Me dejé llevar por los halagos y las promesas de Ruppert de triunfar, fama, dinero. Y lo mejor de todo, poder tenerte pronto a mi lado. Pero todo comenzó a ir demasiado deprisa, tú no podías venir… me sentía muy solo, Brian. Nunca he sabido lidiar con eso por mucho que lo haya intentado. Y cuando Ruppert me propuso… bueno, ya sabes, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada diciéndome que no pasaría nada. Sería una anécdota más y ya está. Un ligue sin importancia. Algo que no se volvería a repetir.

Sientes un extraño vacío en tu interior mientras le oyes. Es como si alguien o algo te estuviera comiendo por dentro y no crees realmente que sea el bicho verde del que tantas veces te hablaba Deb. Es otro aun peor.

—Jamás sentí algo por él. Nada. El sexo era solo eso, sexo. Como el que tenías tú con tus ligues en el cuarto oscuro de Babylon o en la sauna. Nada más. Placer por placer. Hubo un tiempo en el que me auto engañé haciéndome creer que sentía algo pero siempre he sabido que no era verdad. Aunque sea una cursilada de cojones, tú siempre has sido el único.

Esta vez te mira a los ojos y una sonrisa asoma a sus labios. Ves con claridad que no te miente e igual que él, estás sobrepasado por los sentimientos. Nunca has querido lidiar con algo tan simple y complicado a la vez como es el sentir algo por alguien que no fuera Mickey o Deb. Y con Justin siempre ha sido todo tan intenso, tan jodidamente doloroso y maravilloso a la vez…

Llevas tu mano hasta su pelo, enredando algunos mechones de su nuca en tus dedos, obligándole así a acercarse a ti. Juntáis vuestras frentes y sonreís. Cuando volvéis a besaros, oyes un ruido bastante familiar y no puedes evitar echarte a reír.

—Dios, Justin, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Te dije que tenía hambre…

—Ya no tienes diecisiete años.

—Ni tú veintinueve para estar siempre empalmado.

Alzas una ceja divertido, mientras Justin te sonríe pícaramente.

—¿Algún problema con eso, jovencito?

—Oh, ninguno, pero ahora mismo me vendría bien una ducha con agua muy… caliente.

Ronroneas al verle levantarse y mover el culo sinuosamente mientras va en dirección al baño. Sin pensártelo dos veces, coges un par de condones y te unes a él. Cuando entras en el baño, Justin ya ha abierto el grifo y el agua corre despreocupada por la bañera de color blanco. Chasqueas la lengua y te mira divertido.

—¿Algo que objetar?

—Estás forrado y te compras una casa pequeña con un baño pequeño. Podías haber elegido algo mejor.

—Podía pero he elegido esta. Además, tiene el espacio justo para dos…

—Mmm eso ya me gusta más —le dices mientras te metes en la bañera tras él. Dejas los preservativos sobre un pequeño estante donde se encuentran un par de botes que supones, serán de champú y gel de baño para, sin dejar de mirarle, correr la cortinilla. Buscas a tientas el mando para accionar la ducha y pronto el agua comienza a caer sobre vosotros. Adoras la sensación del agua caliente sobre tu piel, pero sobre todas las cosas, sus manos acariciándote suavemente mientras esparce el gel de ducha sobre tu piel. Huele afrutado.

Disfrutas con el contacto mientras coges el champú y comienzas a lavarle el pelo. Es algo que sabes, le encanta. Que le masajees el pelo le pone casi tanto como que le toques la polla. Pronto empiezas a extenderle el champú, masajeando a la par y los ronroneos no se hacen de rogar. Cuando empiezas a sentir sus dedos acariciando tus pelotas, decides que ya va siendo hora de enjuagarse. O come algo o caerá en redondo.

Protesta levemente al ver tus intenciones pero las callas con un beso rápido.

—No creas que eres tú el único hambriento.

Dándole una cachetada, le apremias a que termine mientras sales en busca de una toalla. Mientras te secas, le observas terminar de enjuagarse. Te encanta su cuerpo. Quizás, años atrás, te reirías si alguien te dijese que ibas a acabar con un chico varios años más joven que tú y con un cuerpo que para nada, era tu prototipo de hombre jodidamente caliente. Alto, moreno, fibrado… te ríes ante el solo pensamiento mientras buscas una toalla para lanzársela mientras le dices que se tape o no cenaréis.

Recorres toda la casa en busca de tu ropa y comienzas a vestirte en el salón. Justin hace lo propio pero en el dormitorio, saliendo con un pijama a tu encuentro. Pasas de preguntarle el número del chino porque te lo sabes de memoria y mientras llamas, le ves dirigirse hacia la cocina y tirar los botes con la comida. Su andar es pausado pero tus ojos no paran de escrutarle mientras hablas por teléfono.

Una vez terminado le instas a sentarse en el sofá y le coges la mano. La masajeas suavemente notando mucho menos la tensión de antes pero aun así no está como debería estar.

—¿Qué te han hecho en urgencias?

—Me han inyectado un calmante. Mañana pasaré a recoger el resto de pastillas.

—Deberías tomarte varios días de descanso. Nada de pintar y mucho menos meneártela.

—No está tan mal… para meneármela… —te dice riéndose.

—Está hecha una jodida mierda, Justin. Quedamos en que no harías más el tonto, ¿recuerdas?

Asiente, mientras enreda sus dedos con los tuyos. Le atraes hacia ti, dejando que descanse sobre tu pecho hasta que llegue el repartidor. Sabes que la conversación no ha terminado pero ahora mismo no tienes ganas de más. Solo de estar así el resto de tu vida.

 

 

Tras la llegada del repartidor os disponéis a comer en el salón en silencio. La tele suena de fondo pero realmente no le estáis prestando atención alguna. Oyes a Brian refunfuñar sobre gambas y luego lanzarse directo a tu caja para rebuscar entre tus fideos. Cuando encuentra una, sus ojos se iluminan, comiéndosela al instante. Te haces el indignado cuando, rebuscando luego, no encuentras ninguna.

Él se ríe para luego, beberse la cerveza. Y es en ese momento en el que piensas porqué: por qué le dejaste, por qué rompiste toda esa complicidad que ambos tenéis que sólo deja aflorar en determinados momentos. Por qué dejar la ternura con la que te trata a pesar de que es contrario a toda esa mierda sobre las parejas y la convivencia. Por qué, queriéndote tanto, no fuiste capaz de pensar con un poco más de cabeza en vez de hacer las cosas como las hiciste.

—Justin, ¿estás bien?

Asientes, sonriéndole.

—Bien, te decía que debo irme ya. Es algo tarde y mañana tengo trabajo, ya sabes que se tarda un poco en llegar a Britin.

Por un momento no sabes de lo que te está hablando. Está aquí contigo, habéis cenado, habéis… hasta que caes en la cuenta de lo que está sucediendo realmente. No puedes evitar decepcionarte pero es algo que sabías, iba a pasar. Asientes despacio, dándote tiempo para asimilar que lo sucedido a esta tarde quizás no haya sido suficiente como para retenerle un poco más.

—Eh, mírame.

Haces lo que te dice pero tu sonrisa ya no está en tu cara. Le ves suspirar y pasarse la mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo un poco más. Encuentras ese gesto muy sexy.

—Sabes que no puedo llevarte a Britin como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Lo sé, no te estoy pidiendo eso. Sólo pensé… bueno, pensé demasiado.

—Dame tiempo. Ambos lo necesitamos. Empecemos de nuevo, poco a poco. Podemos vernos en Babylon, en Woody’s o incluso en el Dinner. No son sitios vetados para ti. Total, los chicos ya se enterarán de esto.

Asientes mientras te levantas junto a él para acompañarle hasta la puerta. Tras quitar el cerrojo de la misma sale, no sin antes darte un suave beso en los labios. Te promete estar en contacto y te obligas a sonreír. Cuando le ves irse en el Corvette, cierras con prisa echando todos los cerrojos de los que dispone la puerta. Recoges en silencio los restos de la cena, te cepillas los dientes y te tiras en el sofá para ver la tele. Pero todo es insípido y aburrido.

Deberías dejar de fantasear con ideas como el volver a Britin nada más liaros y seguir con la vida que tenías antes. A veces crees que eres demasiado estúpido.

 

_**Invierno, días previos a Navidad de 2009** _

Hace un frío de cojones. Y piensas, además, que lleva haciendo este puto frío desde hace mes y medio o más. El otoño pasó rápido y cuando quisisteis daros cuenta, el invierno llegó de lleno asolándolo todo a su paso. Las calles amanecen diariamente cubiertas de nieve y caminar por las aceras es todo un desafío. Solo esperas que en esta ocasión la nieve no cubra gran parte de la misma para poder acceder a la galería y así no tener que ponerte con la pala a recoger nieve y más nieve.

Antes de salir de casa te aseguras en ir bien abrigado: gorro, guantes, bufanda y un estupendo y calentito abrigo que te mantiene aislado del frío polar que os acecha. Son varias cosas las que tienes que hacer hoy pero la primera es sin duda la más importante de todas: los resultados.

Al poco de tu encuentro con Brian recordaste que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el último y tus alarmas saltaron. Verdad era que jamás lo hiciste a pelo con Ruppert pero fue tu segunda relación más larga tras la de Brian y eso hizo que te confiaras un poco. Por eso pediste cita aunque no le comentaste nada a Brian cuando tres días después le viste en el Dinner. Supones que él se las hará más a menudo, por eso del cáncer y demás pero es un tema que entre amigos, no soléis comentar.

La primera analítica salió bien pero te recomendaron otra pasado un par de meses para contrastarlas. Por lo visto no habías llevado demasiado bien la cuenta del tiempo pasado sin hacerte una revisión.

Sabes que si Brian se enterase de eso te echaría una bronca monumental pero vais tan despacio, con tanto cuidado que a veces te exasperas y sientes deseos de gritarle: ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo volverá a ser todo como antes?

Pero luego parece leerte la mente y se muestra atento contigo. Los chicos ya lo saben y aunque les chocó en un primer momento y comenzaron a echarle la bronca a Brian por mil motivos y todos con su razón de peso, a Brian no le importó: en su estilo, los mandó meterse en sus asuntos y luego te besó de tal forma que pensaste que acabaríais follando sobre la mesa.

No has pisado Britin aun. Todas las veces en las que os veis es siempre en tu casa o a unas malas en Babylon o Woody’s. Pero allí tampoco pasáis de mucho más que besos y un par de sobeos.

Brian ha cambiado mucho y eso te asusta.

Después de vuestro encuentro lo notaste, un cambio sutil en su forma de actuar, incluso de pensar. Pero te dijiste a ti mismo que cuatro años no pasan en balde y que quizás serían cosas tuyas. No. Brian ha cambiado de algún modo que no consigues entender. Te gusta, lo admites pero por otro te pilla tan descolocado que no sabes en ocasiones, como actuar. Que pases a ser el inmaduro cuando casi siempre has sido quien llevara las riendas de la relación, es algo que te cuesta.

En el día de acción de gracias fue cuando sin duda, más lo notaste. Llevabas días agobiado sobre dónde ir y con quien cenar. Joder, querías hacerlo con todos juntos pero no podía ser. Así se lo comentaste a Brian y con total tranquilidad te dijo que fueses con tu madre, Molly y Tucker. Que no pasaba nada y que lo entendía. Que él haría lo mismo.

Y eso pasó, cenaste en casa de tu madre y pasaste una agradable velada. Sin embargo ahora llega Navidad y aunque tienes tus regalos preparados no sabes dónde ni con quién cenarás. En eso piensas mientras entras estás en la sala de espera a por tus resultados. Cuando por fin los tienes en tu mano no te ves capaz de abrirlos. Es una idea tan absurda que nada más salir, los abres de mala manera para mirar el resultado: negativo. Estás limpio. Suspiras fuertemente y te apresuras en guardarlos en tu bandolera.

Mientras caminas hacia tu coche para volver a la galería, coges el móvil: ninguna llamada, ningún mensaje. Llevas tres días así y eso te raya un poco. Querías haber ido a Kinnetic pero con la nevada que hubo desististe. Llamaste pero Cynthia te dijo que Brian estaba hasta los topes y ella también. Que lo sentía mucho pero que ya se pondría en contacto contigo. Cuando vas a guardarlo, comienza a vibrar en tu mano y te sobresaltas. Es un número desconocido pero aun así contestas. Debbie te grita al otro lado del aparato como si estuvieses a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Solo le entiendes algo de cena de navidad, pavo, comida, más comida y no sé qué de bebidas. Asientes intentando no reírte para que no te oiga y luego cuelga.

Más animado, haces una nota mental para llevar bebidas a casa de Deb, por si las moscas.

No te cuesta mucho encontrar aparcamiento frente a la galería pero el problema está en transportar algunos lienzos hasta la misma sin que se estropeen. Ninguno de los chicos podía ayudarte en ello por estar de vacaciones y reunidos con sus familias. Podías haber contratado a una empresa de transportes pero tras tu última experiencia decidiste desistir. Casi se cargan por completo los cuadros que ya están colgados en una de las paredes de la galería durante el transporte: estuvieron a punto de partirlos por dos. Fue tal el cabreo que pillaste que Brian tuvo que mediar entre vosotros. Aun no sabes cómo se enteró y fue hasta allí pero lo hizo.

Por tanto, hasta encontrar una empresa que se digne a tratar los lienzos como se merecen, te toca a ti transportarlos con sumo cuidado.

Cuando están todos dispuestos en el suelo, preparados para ser colgados oyes su voz detrás de ti.

—Deberías contratar a alguien de una puñetera vez para que los cuelguen.

—Puedo hacerlo solo —le comentas mientras te giras y ves que te sonríe pícaramente.

Lleva su abrigo gris y una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello. Leves copos sobre su pelo, algo húmedo por la nieve. Cuando vas a replicarle por haber entrado sin avisar, te besa, olvidándote al momento qué le ibas a decir. Ahora será el momento en el cual él te comenta los días que no os habéis visto, o las horas, te propondrá algo como ir a cenar y luego a casa para follar como conejos pero con la salvedad de que él no se queda en casa.

A veces lo llevas bien, otras como el puto culo.

—Gus viene estas navidades con las chicas y con Jenny Rebeca.

—Eso es genial. ¿Dónde se quedarán?

—Les he dicho que de momento se queden en casa de Deb o un hotel.

—¿Por qué harían eso? En Britin hay sitio.

—Digamos que… las cosas no andan bien entre nosotros.

Frunces el ceño ante eso. Brian y Linds siempre se han llevado bien pese a sus diferencias pero con Mel es otra historia. Algo debe haberla cabreado lo suficiente como para no quedarse allí.

—Pero entonces, ¿qué pasa con Gus y Jenny?

—Gus se quedará un par de días conmigo y Jenny con Michael.

—Oh, bueno… en ese caso te beneficia.

—Sí y por ello quiero que cojas algo de ropa, la que necesites, para que te quedes allí unos días.

—¿Quedarme?

—Al menos el tiempo que estemos de fiestas, ¿qué te parece hasta año nuevo? La exposición no será hasta varios días después, ¿no?

—Bueno, tenía pensado que fuese un poco después pero…

—¿Pero?

—¿Estás seguro?

—Completamente. Quiero que estés allí conmigo y con Gus. Que vuelva a conocerte. Y sobre todo no tener que recorrer varios kilómetros para poder estar contigo, joder. Es más fácil si estás allí.

No sabes qué decir. Te ha pillado tan desprevenido que no sabes qué contestar.

—¿Y qué hay de mi galería, mis pinturas…?

—Está todo pensado. Sólo serán unos días, Justin. ¿Acaso no quieres venir? —te pregunta en un tono algo enojado.

—Por supuesto que quiero pero ahora que por fin puedo me siento… raro.

Oyes a Brian suspirar y pasarse luego la mano por el pelo.

—Quiero que estés allí. Independientemente de que esté Gus, Jenny o el espíritu santo. Quiero poder pasar estos días de vacaciones contigo sin tener que estar llamándote al móvil cada dos por tres o tener sexo telefónico. Quiero acostarme y levantarme contigo, pelearnos por las tazas de café o los carbohidratos de tus cereales. Aunque solo sea por unos días, quiero eso de nuevo.

—Podrían ser más…

—Ya lo veremos.

—Está bien. Solo necesito tiempo para coger las cosas y dejarlas listas.

—Ah, sobre la cena de navidad… será en casa de Deb. Le propuse hacerlo en la nuestra pero ya sabes como es. Si no nos tiene a todos bajo su techo no se queda tranquila.

Sonríes, no por el hecho de que Debbie tenga complejo de mamá gallina sino por ese “nuestra” que ha salido de sus labios de forma tan natural. Quedáis en veros a la mañana siguiente y tras despedirse con un beso, te deja allí junto a tus cuadros. Tras cerrar bien la puerta con llave, te dedicas a seleccionar las obras y los lugares que ocuparán en las paredes. Quieres que todo salga bien. Es más, te auto convences diciéndote que todo saldrá bien. Más que bien. Será increíble.

 

Conduces de camino a su casa y esa sensación extraña que se ha instalado en tu estómago no se va. Bien, esto era algo que querías desde hacía tiempo pero tus temores siempre te hacían echarte hacia atrás. Pero eso se acabó. Vas a ponerle a prueba, más bien, os pondréis a prueba durante estos días en los que Gus estará en casa.

Mierda. Debes pensar en algo ya que Gus tiene a Justin por tu amigo, no por tu pareja. Y si lo ve en la casa todo el día empezará a sospechar, más aun si sabe que dormiréis juntos y os besáis… joder, no habías pensado en ello.

Cuando llegas a su casa, miras el reloj y ves que aún faltan unos quince minutos. Decides fumarte un cigarro mientras tanto. Las chicas llegarán en la tarde y será Michael quien las recoja. Realmente tienes que hacer algo con el tema de Lindsay. No puedes plantarte frente a ella y recoger a Gus como si nada. Ya no es un crío que no se dé cuenta de las cosas. Lo hace y de qué manera.

Unos golpecitos en el cristal te hacen volver a la realidad y ves a Justin sonreírte. Le indicas que meta la maleta en el maletero mientras apuras el cigarro para tirarlo luego por la ventanilla. Nada más sentarse le atraes para besarle durante lo que a ojos de los demás puede parecer una eternidad, pero para ti son sólo unos minutos. Cuando sientes sus dedos enredados en tu pelo, te obligas a separarte, riéndote.

—Mejor lo dejamos para cuando lleguemos, no quiero que nos multen por escándalo público.

—Últimamente siempre me dejas en lo mejor —le oyes quejarse mientras se pone el cinturón.

—¿Eso crees, eh? Vete preparando para la que te espera…

Le ves refunfuñar algo entre dientes, intentando no reírse. Arrancas y te pones de camino hacia Britin. Durante el camino Justin comienza a parlotear como siempre, comentándote las ideas que tiene para la galería y su inauguración. Te encanta verle así de eufórico. Parece que poco a poco tu plan ha ido surtiendo efecto. Ha recuperado de algún modo su confianza y si todo sale bien, pronto logrará salir a flote en el mundo del arte. Aunque para ti ya es el mejor de todos. Siempre lo será.

 

 

Tardáis un poco más en llegar pero es algo que ya te esperabas. Las carreteras no están en su mejor momento y hay mucho tráfico debido a las vacaciones por navidad. Justin está animado y eso te hace más amena la espera, pero conforme vais llegando le notas algo tenso, incluso nervioso. No te lo dice pero sus gestos le delatan. Comienza a morderse las uñas y seguirá hasta los nudillos si no le paras.

Agradeces un pequeño bache que os hace saltar un poco de los asientos, haciéndote a ti sonreír y a él jadear.

—¡Joder! ¿Desde cuándo no arreglan este tramo?

—No mucho, pero no te quejes. Ya hemos llegado.

Mientras aparcas cerca de la puerta, ojeas de reojo a Justin quien no pierde detalle de todo cuanto ve. Ambos salís y decides darle algo de tiempo mientras se queda plantado frente a la puerta, observándolo todo. Con su maleta en la mano, vas hacia la puerta, la abres y dejas que sea él quien entre primero. Duda durante unos segundos para luego, entrar con gesto decidido. Algo parecido al alivio se instala en tu pecho y piensas en cuantas veces has soñado con este momento.

 

Parpadeas un par de veces. Por un segundo crees estar en otro lugar, en otro momento. Oyes a Brian decirte algo mientras cierra la puerta y sube con tu maleta por las escaleras a lo que supones, será el dormitorio. Joder. Recordabas algo ligeramente pero esto te supera. Es un puto palacio. Caminas por el amplio salón admirando los muebles que elegantemente lo decoran. Brian siempre ha tenido muy buen gusto y lógicamente lo ha aplicado aquí pero hay un cierto cambio: es muy acogedor. No se parece en nada a la decoración del Loft, tan minimalista, moderna. La disposición de los muebles, las alfombras, incluso los cuadros tienen algo que te hace sentir bien: te sientes en casa.

Tocas todo cuanto puedes, incluso te asomas a la cocina, sorprendiéndote de ver algunos cacharros por allí repartidos. Sigues indagando y llegas a una enorme cristalera desde la cual, puedes ver el jardín. Abres un poco y te asomas, descubriendo una piscina y lo que supones será el establo, aunque remodelado. Sientes curiosidad por saber qué hizo Brian con ese sitio pero caes en la cuenta de que debe estar esperándote arriba y cierras. Caminas con pausa, oyendo el crujir de la madera bajo tus pies mientras subes los peldaños. Cuando llegas, ves el enorme pasillo y varias puertas. Cuando Brian compró Britin te comentó que quería poner en ellas pero no sabes qué ha decidido hacer finalmente. Supones que una de ellas será la habitación de Gus, otra de invitados pero la que te interesa está más al fondo. Esa en la cual la puerta está entreabierta.

Es sin duda una de las habitaciones más grandes. El armario ocupa prácticamente toda una pared por completo, la cama es enorme y la luz que entra por la ventana le da un toque cálido. Quizás no sea exactamente lo mismo que en el Loft pero te gusta como está.

—¿No tienes calor con tanta ropa? —te pregunta mientras se acerca a ti con aire felino.

Te miras unos segundos para luego sonreír. Aun llevas puestos los guantes y la bufanda que te quitas con rapidez. Brian niega con uno de sus dedos y ladeas la cabeza, dejando caer todo en la cómoda. Vas a empezar a desabotonarte el abrigo cuando retira tu mano para hacerlo él mismo. Con pausa, va botón a botón mientras te muerdes el labio con impaciencia. Desliza la prenda de tus hombros con suavidad para dejarla sobre un butacón del que ya se te están ocurriendo buenos usos.

Le dejas hacer, cuando sientes tirar de tu camisa junto al jersey levemente, sacándola del interior de tus vaqueros, deslizando sus manos por el interior, acariciando tu piel. Acercas tus labios a los suyos y os besáis lentamente. Sientes sus dedos recorrer tu espalda, tu vientre y poco a poco la tela va subiendo más hasta que te apartas lo justo para quitarte la ropa, no sin dificultad.

Cuando ya te ves libre de ellas, observas como Brian ya se ha quitado su jersey también y empieza a quitarse las botas. Tú haces lo mismo con rapidez, intentando no tropezar con los calcetines y con las botas de Brian, quien comienza a desabrocharse el pantalón lentamente mientras se aparta de ti. Alzas la ceja, gesto copiado de él durante tanto tiempo y decides darle también un pequeño espectáculo. Te acaricias suavemente con una mano mientras la que está libre desabrocha tu pantalón lentamente. Cuando está desabrochado por completo te das la vuelta y te agachas mientras te deshaces del pantalón. No puedes ver a Brian desde esa postura pero apuestas lo que sea a que te está comiendo con los ojos.

Te sigues tocando, sintiendo pronto tu polla hincharse entre tus dedos. Brian tiene los ojos tan oscuros que temes perderte en ellos y no poder salir de ellos jamás. Se sube a la cama completamente desnudo y tu tardas poco en acompañarle.

 

 

Es automático. Besarle, tocar su piel y sentir como la tuya arde ante su contacto. Tanto tiempo esperando este momento y te sientes tan bien que no quieres que termine jamás. Le besas con ansia mientras tus manos le acarician todo el cuerpo. No hay rincón que dejes sin tocar, sin besar o lamer. Justin tampoco se está quieto y sientes sus manos por todo tu cuerpo, abrasándote. Te las apañas como puedes para hacerte con los condones y el lubricante que Justin rápidamente te quita de las manos. Te tensas ligeramente, deseando que Justin no lo note, pero cuando le ves echar una cantidad generosa en sus dedos, calentarlo y llevarlos hasta su entrada, jadeas fuertemente.

Siempre te ha parecido muy caliente ver como se prepara mientras sientes su mirada clavada en ti. Saber que aun tienes ese poder sobre él es algo que te desconcierta y te calienta aun más. Desenrollas el condón con rapidez, procurando no romperlo y lo deslizas por tu polla. En ese momento un pensamiento ronda por tu mente: hacerlo a pelo. Quitarte el condón y hundirte en él de un solo movimiento.

Vuelves en ti cuando sientes su mano acariciarte y sin más le penetras. Te dejas llevar por tu imaginación, por ese deseo que crece en tu interior desesperadamente. De sentirle sin barreras de por medio, sentir su calor… y empiezas a empujar fuerte hasta que te corres, antes de lo que pretendías, consiguiendo que Justin también se corra en un tiempo record. Con cuidado, te dejas caer sobre él, procurando no dejar todo el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el suyo. Tu corazón late demasiado deprisa y no, no quieres hablar ahora mismo de nada.

—¿Cuándo viene Gus?

La pregunta te coge algo de sorpresa. Paras de jabonarte mientras Justin sigue lavándose el pelo.

—Vendrá dentro de un par de días. Y ahora que lo dices hay algo que tendremos que tratar… con él.

—Que somos pareja, ¿verdad?

Asientes aunque sabes que no te ve, ya que se está aclarando el pelo. Gruñes porque es un tema que no te habría gustado tocar tan pronto y no sabes la reacción que puede tener Gus en todo esto. Además de las chicas…

—Bueno, creo que será mejor decirle la verdad sin rodeos. No le contaremos muchos detalles, solo los justos.

—Sí pero no sé cómo se tomará eso de que estés aquí viviendo…

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Las chicas… no creo que le hayan dicho nada bueno sobre posibles ligues y demás.

—¿Por qué harían eso?

Y de nuevo otra nueva charla que no puedes evitar por mucho que quieras.

—Porque básicamente le eché la culpa de nuestra situación a Linds, por meterte toda esa mierda en la cabeza. Por hacer que te fueras de mi lado.

Te aclaras con rapidez y sales de la ducha dejando a Justin allí sin saber qué decir. Mientras te estás secando le oyes cerrar el grifo y salir a tu encuentro, toalla en mano.

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

—¿Por qué era la verdad?

Justin ante eso no te dice nada.

—Cargué mi frustración con ella porque no sabía de qué otro modo hacerlo. Porque culparme a mí mismo ya era demasiado duro. Las cosas no fueron bien y bueno, si hubieses estado aquí todo habría sido diferente.

—Quizás tengas razón —te dice después de un largo rato en silencio—. Pero creo que sería una buena idea el que hablarais y bueno, lo solucionéis. Más que nada por Gus.

—Ya se verá. Voy a llamarlas para ver si han llegado.

Te anudas la toalla a la cintura y vas en busca del teléfono. El móvil es más cómodo pero la cobertura se pierde en ocasiones y no quieres dejar nada a medias. Por suerte tienes uno en tu despacho, el cual está cerca del dormitorio. Entras en el mismo dejando la puerta abierta. Si Justin quiere entrar, que lo haga. Ya no tienen porqué haber barreras.

Tras marcar el número de Linds y esperar unos minutos, es la voz de Mel la que te contesta al otro lado. Intercambiáis saludos cortésmente y le preguntas si han llegado ya. Sin apenas apartar el auricular de tu oreja, puedes oír los pasos de Justin tras de ti. Te giras mientras Mel te pone al corriente de su situación: están ya en la ciudad y a la mañana siguiente dejarán a Gus en Britin.

Sientes sus manos por tu espalda, deslizándose luego por tu vientre mientras su cara descansa en tu espalda. Su respiración te hace cosquillas pero te relaja. Cuando acabas la conversación, sujetas sus manos mientras le comentas lo hablado con Mel. Justin no te dice nada, tan sólo besa tu espalda y se aprieta un poco más a ti. Ese simple gesto te llena de una confianza que no creías haber perdido tiempo atrás, cuando las cosas comenzaron a torcerse levemente, implicando a Gus. Pero las cosas deben cambiar y ya va siendo hora.

 

 

 

Le oyes corretear desde lejos. Cuando te asomas a la puerta junto a Brian, le ves salir del coche sin esperar siquiera a coger su mochila con la ropa o el maletín con su portátil. Linds y Mel le llaman insistentemente pero lo único que hace Gus es saltar, literalmente, hacia su padre para que éste le coja en brazos. Jesús, debe pesar así como cuarenta kilos. Lo que sea. Pero Brian le coge como si no pesara nada, como si fuera una pluma. Gus le estampa un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras Brian se lo devuelve, riéndose.

Sonríes ante la estampa.

Algunos gruñidos e insultos varios llegan a tus oídos y cuando te giras, ves a Mel arrastrar una pesada maleta, seguida de Linds quien porta una mochila junto al maletín del portátil de Gus. Ambas te saludan amablemente. No es algo efusivo aunque se paran a darte dos besos. Cuando Brian consigue que Gus le deje respirar un poco, las saluda a ambas. No hay besos de por medio.

Por un segundo te sientes observado y ves a Gus mirándote con curiosidad. Mierda, habías olvidado _ese_ detalle. Decides acercarte a él para dar así un poco de espacio a Brian por si deciden arreglar las cosas.

—Ey, Gus. ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Gus ladea la cabeza y pone ese gesto que tan bien conoces… joder, es clavado a su padre.

—¡Sí! Tú eres amigo de mi padre, ¿verdad? Mmm ¡Justin!

—Exacto, soy Justin —le dices mientras esperas que la inspiración te venga para salir del entuerto en el que te acabas de meter.

—¿Has venido a visitar también a papá? Yo voy a quedarme aquí con él, ¡es tan guay!

—Eh, bueno algo así. ¿Te ayudo a subir tus cosas a tu habitación?

—¡Vale!

Desapareces con Gus dentro de la casa mientras Brian habla con las chicas. Aunque te gustaría horrores saber qué se están diciendo ahora mismo hay cosas que Gus aun no debe o debería oír. Por mucho que tenga nueve años a ojos de los demás…

Juntos subís la pesada maleta junto a la mochila y no puedes evitar sorprenderte al entrar de la habitación de Gus. Sus paredes están cubiertas por un papel que simula el universo: millones de pequeñas estrellas, algunos planetas lejanos y una de las naves de la corte imperial de la película Star Wars. Woah, eso sí que no te lo esperabas.

Su cama es amplia, así como el armario y el escritorio. Hay juguetes repartidos por varios rincones y un enorme baúl lleno de pegatinas.

Dejas que sea él mismo quien se vaya instalando.

—Vaya, eso es mucha ropa para solo unos días, ¿no crees?

—Pff, cosas de mamá. Es una exagerada. Se cree que me voy a morir de frío aquí o algo así. Canadá es mucho más frío.

—Se preocupan por ti, eso es todo.

—¿Cómo es que papá aun no ha subido?

—Creo que quiere hablar con tus madres a solas. Ya sabes… cosas de adultos.

—Mierda, ¿otra vez? Seguro que le dirán mil cosas que no podré hacer y me jorobarán las vacaciones. ¡Menudo rollo!

—No creo que hagan eso…

—Oh sí, claro que lo harán. Ya lo hicieron la vez anterior y fue una mierda —te suelta mientras se sienta dramáticamente sobre la cama. Genes…

No evitas sorprenderte al oírle despotricar así de sus madres, o más quizás por la palabra _mierda_.

—¿Fue una _mierda_?

—¡Grandísima! Quería haber ido con papá a muchos sitios, los dos solos o con el tío Michael o tío Emmet. Incluso el tío Ted pero no, tuvieron que hacer lo de siempre. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Oh! Vaya… bueno, tu padre no creo que acceda a todo así que podremos ir donde quieras.

—¿Sí? ¡Genial! Eh… ¿has dicho: iremos? ¿Vendrás con nosotros?

—Si quieres, sí…

—Sí, por qué no. Además, eres amigo de mi padre, ¿no? Entonces, guay.

—Bueno… soy algo más que eso, en realidad —le dices lo más tranquilo que puedes. Tranquilidad que se evapora al ver cómo frunce el ceño y ladea la cabeza. Oh, oh. Quizás no haya sido al fin y al cabo, una buena idea.

 

Podrías haberlas invitado a pasar a tomar un café, fuera precisamente no hace calor, pero la mirada dolida de Linds habla por sí sola. No se te escapa la sorpresa en sus rostros, ni como Mel te mira expectante. Esperas a que Justin se lo lleve para poder hablar con tranquilidad pero Linds salta como un león enjaulado.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto, Brian? ¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¿Os habéis reconciliado o algo de eso?

—¡Después de todo lo que me has dicho!

—Calma, eso para empezar. Sí, hemos vuelto. Aunque eso no te exime de algún modo por lo hecho. Aunque me gustaría de algún modo arreglar las cosas, por el bien de Gus.

—Ya me dirás que bien va a hacerle el que Justin esté aquí contigo. ¡Ni siquiera sabe que es tu amante!

—Linds, por favor. Gus puede oírnos.

—¿Sabes la de tiempo que llevamos sin hablarnos? ¿Lo sabes? Y encima, tener que aguantar toda tu mierda para que ahora nos lo pagues así. Es muy injusto Brian.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas vuelvan a estar como estaban antes.

—Pues conmigo no cuentes.

Lindsay se va bastante enojada mientras Mel entorna los ojos y susurra una disculpa. Es curioso como últimamente os lleváis mejor vosotros dos que con la que creías, era tu mejor amiga.

No te quedas para ver cómo se van y decides que en casa se está más calentito. Apenas has cruzado el salón para subir las escaleras cuando de éstas, sale Gus bajándolas a trompicones seguido por Justin.

—¡¡PAPÁ!!

Frunces el ceño al ver lo encendido que está, preparándote para algún ataque de reina del drama: algún juguete ha desaparecido o se le ha olvidado algo en casa.

Apenas le preguntas qué ha ocurrido con toda la calma que puedes cuando te suelta, de sopetón y corriendo que Justin dice que sois novios y que eso es imposible porque tú jamás tienes novios y de haberlo sido se lo habrías dicho.

Parpadeas un par de veces hasta que interiorizas cada una de sus palabras y luego miras a Justin quien ha perdido hasta el color de la cara. Lo único que se te ocurre en estos momentos es que quieres un trago, bien cargado. Así que vas al mueble bar mientras oyes las pisadas de Gus detrás de ti preguntándote insistentemente si es verdad o no.

No calla hasta que alzas tu mano, signo claro de que quieres un minuto al menos de silencio. Te sirves la copa, das un trago y solo el escozor que te produce ingerirlo consigue que cierres los ojos momentáneamente. Cuando los abres miras a Gus y le indicas que vaya al sofá. Lo hace refunfuñando y le sigues, aprovechando para mirar a Justin e indicarle que se siente a tu lado. Ya averiguarás luego que es lo que ha pasado ahí arriba para que el día se haya torcido de esta manera.

—A ver —comienzas mirándole a los ojos que prácticamente, son iguales que los tuyos. Joder con la genética…—. ¿Qué es eso que ibas diciendo a toda prisa y tan encendido?

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

—Sí, pero quiero que lo repitas para así saber qué es lo que te indigna tanto.

—Justin me ha dicho que sois novios. Tú nunca tienes novios.

—No porque ya tengo uno, él. ¿Por qué iba a tener novios?

Ves la confusión en el rostro de Gus y empiezas a pensar que quizás las chicas se hayan ido de la lengua en más de una ocasión.

—Pues porque tú no tienes. Siempre estás aquí solo y él nunca ha estado. Ni en vacaciones ni con la abuela Deb. Tampoco con el tío Michael, no puede ser tu novio. Además, él dijo que vivía lejos. Y los novios no viven lejos.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Gus.

—¿Por qué no? En las pelis salen cosas así y mamá dice que estar lejos no sirve de nada, solo para estar más triste.

—Pues mamá se equivoca. Mira, esto es complicado de entender pero sé que tú eres muy inteligente y lo harás, ¿no?

Gus asiente muy serio. Justin roza tu muslo con la mano y aprovechas para sujetarla y entrelazar tus dedos con los suyos. Gus no pierde detalle.

—Mira, cuando tú te mudaste a Canadá, Justin y yo éramos pareja. Novios —corriges al ver su cara— pero tú eras muy pequeño para darte cuenta de ello. Luego a Justin le salió trabajo en Nueva York y tuvo que irse. Nos llamábamos, nos mandábamos emails pero tuvimos problemas. Yo no podía ir a verle cada vez que quería y él tampoco y bueno, nos peleamos. Por eso Justin no vino en Navidad ni en verano.

Haces una pausa para ver la reacción de Gus ante esto. Parece contrariado.

—A pesar de todo nos queríamos. Mucho. Por eso cuando Justin ha tenido la oportunidad de volver no ha dudado en hacerlo. Él también tiene aquí a su madre y a su hermana y los echa de menos.

—Aunque al que más he echado de menos siempre has sido tú —oyes decir a Justin mientras te sonríe—. No sólo volví por el trabajo Gus, sino por tu padre. Le quiero demasiado como para poder estar mucho tiempo lejos de él.

Es lo más cursi que has oído desde hace años pero no te importa si con ello consigues que Gus entienda el porqué Justin está ahí con vosotros. El por qué quieres que esté. Se remueve un poco y no le ves convencido. Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensabas.

—Vale, si es así, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho? Mamá nunca me ha dicho nada sobre él… y todos lo conocen. Me siento como un idiota.

—No digas eso, jamás. Si no te lo han dicho es porque yo no quería, ¿de acuerdo? No sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar y tú estabas mudándote a un nuevo país, con nuevas costumbres… no quería hacerlo más difícil.

—Pero no hay fotos suyas por aquí… —le oyes decir en un vano intento de rebatir tus razones.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no haya fotos? Jesús, jamás pensé que tendría que hacer esto…

Te levantas del sofá, dejando el vaso sobre el mueble bar para luego decirles que suban contigo al despacho. Cuando enciendes el portátil, tienes que apartar un par de veces a Gus quien se pega demasiado a la pantalla. Buscas la carpeta que tan sabiamente tienes escondida y cuando la abres, cientos de fotos aparecen en la misma. Justin se pone justo detrás de ti mientras Gus pasea su mirada por todas a una rapidez increíble. Sientes una mano en tu espalda y un susurro cálido en tu oído.

—¿Desde cuándo las tenías guardadas?

 

 

No esperas su respuesta. Tan sólo se encoge de hombros y sonríe suavemente. No puedes evitar sonreír con él al ver tantas fotos juntas de lo que Brian consideraba una “no relación”. No sólo aparecéis vosotros, sino también los chicos. Desde luego, las ha seleccionado con cuidado para no mostrar nada que pueda sorprender a Gus en el mal sentido. Ríes bajito ante alguna de ellas y comienzas a explicar algunos detalles que Brian confirma. Gus empieza a pasar su dedo por la pantalla, señalando aquellas que les llama la atención. Sobre todo la mayoría correspondientes al primer año de no relación. Se sorprende al verte tan joven y con el pelo tan corto.

Pronto comienza a emocionarse al verse en algunas fotos y a ti en las mismas. Llevándole en brazos o simplemente jugando con él, ajenos a la cámara. Brian aprovecha para contarle algunas cosas que pasaron en ese momento y la expresión de Gus cambia a medida que las fotos avanzan. Le muestra algunas en las que os estáis besando o simplemente estáis abrazados o echados en el sofá viendo la tele. ¿Cuándo os hicieron esa foto?

—¿Ves, Gus? Justin estuvo aquí prácticamente desde que naciste. Fue quien eligió tu nombre. No es un desconocido ni alguien que venga a aprovecharse de mí.

—¿Ah, no? —le dices con sorna para luego besarle en la mejilla.

—Menores delante —te dice mientras Gus oculta su risa y sigue señalando fotos. Brian continúa explicándole y te sientes algo más relajado.

—Justin no es un extraño, Gus. Jamás dejaría entrar a un extraño en esta casa. Es nuestra casa: de Justin y mía y por supuesto, tuya. De momento solo estará unos días en casa pero si va todo bien se quedará más tiempo. ¿Qué te parece?

Gus os mira, se muerde el labio y tarda en contestar lo que vosotros creéis, es una eternidad.

 

 

Hundes tu cara en la almohada, amortiguando así tus gemidos. Una de tus manos sujeta cada vez más fuerte la almohada mientras Brian embiste cada vez con más fuerza. Le oyes gruñir, intentando no alzar demasiado la voz mientras vuestras caderas chocan una y otra vez. Joder, es tan bueno.

Sientes su cuerpo sobre tu espalda, sus dientes arañando la piel de tu nuca y su mano acariciando tu polla, a punto de explotar. Y te dejas ir, mordiendo la almohada, recordándote a ti mismo que un par de habitaciones más allá está Gus durmiendo y que ya no es tan crío como para no oír vuestros gemidos. Brian se corre después, jadeando en tu oído. Si no fuese porque acabas de correrte, lo volverías a hacer otra vez.

Aun sin salir de ti, comienza a mordisquear tu hombro, tu nuca, buscando tu cuello. Te giras para darle un mejor acceso y cuando comienza a besar y lamer ese punto que tan loco te vuelve, unos golpes en la puerta os sacuden momentáneamente. Sientes a Brian salir de tu interior con rapidez mientras tu intentas taparte con la sábana mientras oyes varios insultos por lo bajini. Los golpes no cesan.

—¡Papá! La puerta no se abre, ¿papá?

Joder, miras el reloj y apenas son las nueve de la mañana. Sigues oyendo a Brian gruñir improperios mientras se pone la ropa interior y busca el pantalón del pijama. Quizás deberías hacer lo mismo pero prefieres hacerte el dormido. Brian se apresura a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Gus en la puerta.

—Son más de las nueve, papá. Tengo hambre.

—¿Y para eso tienes que aporrear la puerta?

—Tú nunca la dejas cerrada, quería entrar a despertarte y… oh, oh. ¿Os he despertado?

—A mí, sí. A Justin creo que no. Siempre ha dormido como un tronco.

—Bueno, yo no pensé que dormiría aquí contigo en la habitación por eso yo…

—Está bien. La próxima vez, simplemente, no llames ni esperes fuera. Si tienes hambre ya te lo tengo dicho: baja a la cocina y te preparas lo que quieras. Hay un microondas que sabes usar mejor que yo. Pero olvídate de usar las sartenes o las cacerolas. No quiero morir achicharrado.

—Papaaa

—Vas a despertar a Justin, joder. ¿Te has duchado?

—No…

—Pues ya estás tardando. Yo iré ahora, en cuanto estés listo desayunamos.

Gruñes un poco para hacerte notar mientras te enroscas un poco más en las sábanas hasta que sientes una fuerte palmada en tu culo. Oyes a Gus reírse por el sonido de la misma.

—¡Joder! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —casi chillas mientras intentas incorporarte sin dejar que Gus te vea desnudo.

—A que es la hora de ducharse y desayunar. Venga, dormilón.

—Aun es pronto… —te quejas con un mohín.

Gus entra en la habitación y se dirige hacia ti como una flecha. Aprietas con más fuerza las sábanas para evitar que te destape.

—¡Lo sé pero hay muchas cosas por hacer! Papá me lo prometió, ¿verdad papá?

Ves a Brian asentir y tirar de él antes de que empiece a tirar de la sábana. Solo cuando consigue que se meta en el baño a ducharse suspira resignado.

—Mierda…

—Debí haberlo previsto —comentas mientras te levantas y buscas tus calzoncillos entre la ropa esparcida por el suelo.

—¿Por qué te crees que puse el pestillo de la puerta? Si no llego a hacerlo Gus nos habría pillado follando y eso si que no me lo perdonaría jamás.

—No creo que le sentase muy bien…

—Y tanto, sólo tiene nueve años. Aun no sé si le gustan las chicas o los chicos, nunca quiere hablar de eso…

—Ya te lo dirá. La cuestión es que pensaba que no dormiríamos juntos y eso no creo que sea algo “inconcebible” para él viviendo con sus dos madres.

Brian te mira ladeando la cabeza, algo confuso. Terminas de recoger tu ropa y antes de salir se lo comentas, eso que comienza a carcomerte por dentro.

—Brian, por mucho que Gus te haya dicho que está bien que seamos novios no quita el hecho de que está… celoso. Ya no tiene tu amor en exclusiva para él y eso le molesta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —te pregunta mientras vais camino del baño.

—Muy simple.

Esperas a que cierre la puerta igual que hizo con la del dormitorio para evitar sorpresas. Mientras dejas la ropa en el cesto y comienzas a quitarte los calzoncillos, Brian ya lo ha hecho y se adelanta en la ducha. Cuando te dice que el agua está lista entras y dejas que el agua te moje por completo. Esto no va a ser fácil.

—Durante años, Gus te ha tenido para él solo. Has podido dedicarle todo el tiempo que querías y más. Le has comprado todo cuanto ha querido y cuando se ha peleado con las chicas, siempre has ido al rescate. Para él, por desgracia, se ha convertido en algo normal el verte “solo”. ¿O es que ya no recuerdas lo que te dijo anoche?

—Claro que lo recuerdo. Y sé que las chicas le han estado metiendo mucha mierda contra mí. Joder… ¿Cómo han podido?

—Son sus madres, por mucho que te moleste. A mí me han puesto como el malo de la película y a ti como el cabrón que siempre estará solo. Nuestros problemas han sido eso: nuestros. Pero Gus ha estado escuchando mucha mierda sobre los dos y no va a ser tan fácil conseguir que cambie de idea.

—¿Por qué no? Contigo no se porta tan mal.

—Esta mañana ha estado aporreando la puerta para buscarte a ti, no a mí. Temo lo que pueda decir cuando nos vea besándonos.

—No le des tantas vueltas.

Os ducháis rápido sin decir nada más. Gus seguro que ya habrá terminado y estará esperando el desayuno para hacer las mil y una cosas que tenga pensadas hacer. Menudas vacaciones os esperan.

 

Entre los tres preparáis el desayuno y no pierdes detalle a los movimientos de Gus. No es que no creas a Justin, faltaría más, pero quieres ver hasta dónde han llegado las zarpas de Linds con lo que respecta a Gus. No le perdonarías en la vida que pusiera a tu hijo en contra tuya aprovechándose de las circunstancias.

Cuando estáis desayunando, observas a Gus con disimulo. Justin ha puesto la tele pequeña de la cocina para oír de fondo la programación de estos días mientras se unta una tostada con mermelada. Gus está comiendo cereales y mirando a Justin entre cucharada y cucharada. Le miras un segundo y sonríes. Justin te devuelve la sonrisa y cuando tu mirada se posa en Gus ves como frunce los labios, disgustado.

Primera señal. Decides no hacerle mucho caso a eso ya que parece que Justin no se ha dado cuenta. Cuando termináis, Justin comienza a recogerlo todo y le ayudas, pero Gus se levanta de su silla dejando su tazón sobre la mesa y sale al salón.

—¡Gus! Recoge tus cosas, no somos tus criados.

Lo siguiente que le oyes es que va a lavarse los dientes y luego sus pisadas. Justin no te dice nada mientras se limita a meter las tazas, los platos y cubiertos en el lavavajillas.

Segunda señal. Cuando estáis listos vais hacia el garaje pero para tu jodida sorpresa solo está el Corvette. Mierda. Para cuando abres las puertas, Gus se las apaña para sentarse en el asiento del copiloto mientras Justin se queda con cara de circunstancias.

—Gus, ¿qué coño estás haciendo?

—Sentarme. ¿No vamos a ir al centro comercial? Aun tengo que comprar los regalos.

—No me refiero a eso, sino a por qué te has sentado ahí.

—¿Y donde quieres que me siente? ¿Detrás? ¡No quepo! No pienso ir doblado hasta el centro comercial, es un espacio muy pequeño.

Joder. Maldices una, dos y mil veces. Ves a Justin pasarse la mano por la cara. Esto es una jodida mierda.

—Mi coche es más grande pero hay un problema. No está aquí. Podemos quedar en el centro comercial si quieres. Ir yo en taxi a recogerlo y luego traerlo aquí…

—Justin, no. Podemos ir los tres juntos.

—Brian, no. Por favor. Además necesito espacio para traer mis regalos y en el Corvette será imposible. No te preocupes, de verdad.

Sientes tus tripas retorcerse en tu interior mientras ves a Justin llamar desde su móvil al servicio de taxis mientras camina hacia la entrada. Decides acompañarle hasta que el taxi llega varios minutos después. Quedáis en la misma heladería donde os visteis la primera vez y vuelves donde Gus.

El camino lo haces en silencio mientras Gus parece haber desayunado lengua. No para de comentarte las cosas que quiere comprar así como los regalos para Jenny Rebeca. Adora a su hermana pese a llevarse como el perro y el gato. Tú te limitas a asentir de vez en cuando y decir algún “ajá” para hacerle ver que estás ahí.

Solo que tu cabreo es tan monumental que no quieres pagarlo con él. Porque realmente no tiene culpa de que le hayan metido toda la mierda que han hecho. Aunque claramente lo está haciendo para fastidiar a Justin. Lo que te faltaba.

Cuando llegáis al centro comercial, Gus tira de ti para ir directamente a la juguetería a por el regalo de Jenny. Sin embargo no accedes y vas hacia la heladería con un más que enfadado Gus a tu lado.

—La juguetería no está ahí, papá. Seguro que van a vender todos los juguetes que quiero para Jenny y se quedará sin regalo.

—No digas tonterías. Hemos quedado aquí con Justin y no compraremos nada sin él.

—¿Pero por qué? Él puede comprar sus regalos y nosotros los nuestros. Y vernos en la heladería para comer. Es fácil.

Te detienes, obligándole a él a parar también.

—¿Por qué no quieres que venga Justin? ¿Acaso le odias? ¿No quieres que esté en la casa? ¿No quieres que esté conmigo?

Gus te mira con los labios fruncidos y esperas su respuesta.

—Contesta a mi pregunta, Gus. Y más te vale que seas sincero porque no hay nada que menos me guste en este maldito mundo que un mentiroso.

Gus agacha la cabeza, apartando así la mirada.

 

Gus te odia. Y si no lo hace es un sentimiento muy parecido. Mientras conduces hacia el centro comercial no has parado de darle vueltas a lo sucedido esta mañana. Por la noche parecía tan… contento, relajado. Sin embargo algo ha debido pasar porque esa actitud…

Es la misma que tomaste tú cuando supiste de la existencia de Tucker y lo feliz que estaba tu madre. Te sentiste desplazado en cierto modo pero el tiempo te hizo ver que si tu madre era feliz, tú también. Solo que con Gus es más complicado. Solo tiene nueve años y vive en Canadá. Mierda, esto va a ser difícil.

Cuando consigues aparcar y llegar a la heladería, la estampa con la que te encuentras te deja helado. Brian parece estar discutiendo con Gus y por la severidad de sus gestos dirías que está realmente enfadado. No. Cabreado de cojones. Aminoras la marcha hasta que Brian te ve y sus gestos se suavizan un poco. Le sonríes para, de algún modo, hacerle saber que estás con él. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado.

Al llegar a su altura, posa su mano en tu nuca y te besa suavemente. Miras a Gus y lo ves cabizbajo. Brian le insta a caminar mientras te comenta que vais a la juguetería a por algunos regalos. Aunque tú ya tienes el suyo no has pensado nada para Gus. Los regalos para tu madre, Molly y Tucker están decididos. Para Deb será fácil escoger algo y el resto de los chicos quedaron en no regalarse nada entre ellos. Al menos eso te comentó Brian.

Durante la compra, más que ir acompañado por un niño de nueve años parece que vais acompañados por un fantasma. Para Jenny ha escogido un par de muñecas y no ha mostrado el más mínimo interés por algún juguete para él, por más que le ha insistido Brian. A escondidas coges un videojuego que esperas le guste y no dices nada. Con todo listo vais en busca del resto de regalos terminando más tarde de lo que hubieras deseado. Termináis comiendo burritos en un mejicano sin que Gus pruebe realmente mucho de su plato.

Para el camino a casa decides llevar tú los regalos en tu coche mientras ellos vuelven en el Corvette. Solo esperas que lleguen bien y no empiecen a insultarse. Les sigues de cerca y cuando llegáis, Gus sigue con el mismo semblante. En cuanto Brian abre la puerta de casa, sale despedido hacia su habitación.

—¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado, Brian?

—Lo que jamás tenía que haber pasado. Eso es todo. Linds se va a acordar de esta.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

—Poner a mi hijo en mi contra. Eso es lo que ha hecho, usándote a ti como arma. ¡Y encima le parecerá normal! Zorra…

—Brian es la madre de tu hijo, no te pases. Y con esto no quiero defenderla pero, explícame qué ha pasado o te ha dicho Gus para que digas eso.

A grandes rasgos, Brian te pone al día de los sentimientos de Gus hacia ti y como tus sospechas eran acertadas. Gus te tiene por un intruso que va a quitarle a su padre y echarlo de su vida. Sus madres le aseguraron que era lo que pasaría. Ahora eres tú el que te quedas sin palabras mientras oyes a Brian decirte algo y luego sientes la puerta principal cerrarse. Para cuando vienes a darte cuenta, Brian ha salido. Supones a donde ha debido ir y de buena gana lo llamarías, lo traerías por los pelos si hiciera falta pero una extraña sensación se ha apoderado de ti y no sabes realmente qué hacer.

Si subes a ver a Gus quizás las cosas empeoren, o Brian se enfade aun más. Todo se ha complicado demasiado. Decides hacer un poco de chocolate y sentarte a ver la tele. Mientras estás sentado el taburete esperando a que el chocolate se caliente, oyes unos pasos en la cocina. Al girarte ves a Gus, quien te mira indeciso.

—¿Sabes dónde está papá?

—No, pero creo tener una idea.

—Oh, vale.

El silencio vuelve a envolveros durante unos minutos hasta que Gus se adentra un poco más en la cocina y comienza a olisquear.

—¿Es chocolate?

—Ajá. ¿Te apetece un poco? Podemos echarle nubes.

—Papá no compra nubes. Dice que tienen mucho azúcar.

—¿Y quién dice que las haya comprado tu padre? Yo tengo mi propia despensa repleta de chocolate y dulces. Tu padre es un protestón pero en alguna ocasión le he pillado rebuscando en mi parte algún que otro dulce.

Ves a Gus reír por lo bajo mientras se acerca a la mesa, sentándose en un taburete. Aprovechas para sacar dos tazas y una bolsa de nubes que compraste ante las protestas de Brian para luego, inaugurarla juntos. Cuando el chocolate está listo, lo sirves en las dos tazas y tras dejar el cazo a buen recaudo, te sientas a degustar el chocolate.

Gus mira con glotonería la bolsa de nubes y coge un par de ellas que mete despacio en su taza, esperando a que absorban parte del espeso líquido. Tu metes una y mientras juegas con ella decides que ya está bien de jugar al perro y al gato. Gus podrá tener nueve años pero no es justo que os trate así.

—Gus, tenemos que hablar.

 

 

Nunca has sido muy bueno dando discursos a menores. Con tu hermana solías practicar pero esto es diferente. Es Gus, el hijo de tu pareja, al que conociste el mismo día de su nacimiento, le pusiste su nombre y el cual, ha formado parte de tu vida hasta que, bueno, decidiste ir por otro camino.

Gus se entretiene masticando la nube y mirando la bolsa para coger otra más mientras tú meditas tus palabras. ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente complicado?

—Sé que ha pasado algo entre tu padre y tú. No soy tonto y me he dado cuenta. ¿Me dirás qué ha sido?

—Yo no he hecho nada… papá se enfada siempre por tonterías.

—A lo mejor esto no es una tontería. Gus, me gustaría hablar contigo de hombre a hombre. ¿Podré hacerlo?

—Claro. Yo ya soy mayor, aunque mamá dice que todavía me queda mucho para serlo.

—Puede que tenga razón pero eres muy inteligente y eso ayuda.

—Sí, soy tan listo como papá. Él siempre me lo dice.

Te gustaría reírte ante ese comentario pero simplemente sonríes. Esto no va a ser fácil.

—Verás, para tu padre no hay nadie en este mundo más importante que tú. Y lo sabes. Pase lo que pase, siempre te querrá. Aunque ahora esté disgustado contigo.

Le ves fruncir un poco el ceño pero continúas.

—Mira, Gus. No sé qué te habrán contado sobre mí tus madres o sobre tu padre pero creo que le conoces lo suficientemente bien para saber que estás exagerando un poco las cosas.

—¡Yo no estoy exagerando! Es mi padre y quiero pasar tiempo con él, los dos solos. Eso es todo. Pero se puso hecho una furia y empezó a gritarme muchas cosas…

—¿Tanto te molesta que esté aquí? ¿Qué quiera a tu padre?

—¡Es que no se si le quieres! No sé por qué has tenido que llegar ahora y mi padre… solo quiere estar contigo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Gus. Brian está loco porque estés aquí con él. Si hubiese sido por él… tú no estarías ahora mismo en Canadá ni tus madres estarían juntas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería que te quedaras en Pittsburgh. Con él. Pero finalmente decidió que con tus madres estarías mejor que aquí solo con él. Trabaja muchas horas a lo largo de la semana y no podría estar tanto tiempo contigo como quisiera. Es algo que siempre le pesará.

Su gesto se va suavizando a la par que te mira a los ojos. Es un buen avance.

—Mira Gus, no voy a quitarte a tu padre. Jamás podría hacerlo. Es algo impensable. No sé quién te ha metido cosas raras en la cabeza pero es mentira. Está bien, no sé lo que es tener un hijo pero te quiero desde el día en que te vi. Siempre has sido importante para mí porque lo eras para Brian. Tuvimos nuestros problemas, muchos, pero los superamos.

Haces una pausa para tomar aire.

—Gus, quiero a tu padre más que a mi propia vida. Y aunque sé que tu padre me quiere muchísimo, es incomparable al amor que siente por ti. Si te pasara algo, créeme. Se moriría. Por mi no lo haría.

—Eso no es así…

Te sorprendes al oír la tristeza en su voz.

—Créeme, es así. Brian nunca antepondría a alguien por encima de ti. Eso jamás.

—Pero cuando tú te fuiste mi padre estaba muy triste y enfadado. Mis madres me lo dijeron…

—¿Y estuvo triste y enfadado cuando iba a verte? ¿Dejó de jugar contigo por echarme de menos?

—No. Siempre hacíamos lo que yo quería…

—Porque eres muy importante para él, Gus. Mira, tu padre y yo podremos tener mil problemas. Siempre los hemos tenido pero no por eso ha dejado de quererte. Ni mucho menos. No quiero ser un intruso para ti ni alguien que quiere quitarte a tu padre. Yo estoy encantado de que estés aquí y es más, fui yo quien le dije a tu padre de no venir, pero insistió. Quería que me conocieras, que vieras como soy y que no soy ningún aprovechado. Sé que es difícil de entender pero quiero a tu padre y me duele ver que estéis así por mí.

—¿Y por qué te fuiste? Podías haberte quedado…

—Hubo gente que me aconsejó salir de Pittsburgh y les hice caso. Me equivoqué. Nunca debí haberme ido.

Gus te mira sin decir nada y tú ya estás algo incómodo por su silencio.

—No quiero que me veas como un enemigo al que batir. Sino alguien que puede ayudarte y que siempre estará ahí para ti. ¿Crees que podremos ser amigos?

Gus asiente y decides que de momento, la conversación ha terminado. Coges tu taza y antes de depositarla sobre el fregadero, tu mano tiembla. La taza escapa de tu mano y se precipita sobre el suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Susurras “mierda” y vas a por el cubo para tirar los trozos. Pero cuando te arrodillas para alcanzar el trozo más grande tu mano vuelve a temblar y vuelve a caer. Gus, al oír el ruido se levanta y se pone frente a ti con un rollo de servilletas en la mano. Intentas volver a coger el trozo pero vuelve a caer y tu frustración se hace evidente.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu mano?

La sujetas fuertemente, masajeando luego pero es en vano. Recuerdas que Daph te dijo que debías estar tranquilo. Nada de forzarte o forzar los nervios. Menos mal que Brian no está…

Gus se arrodilla y con cuidado coge varias servilletas para ir poco a poco echando los trozos más grandes de la taza en el cubo de la basura y finalmente los trozos pequeños junto a los restos de chocolate.

—Gus, deja eso, vas a cortarte…

—Nah, los estoy cogiendo con estos papeles. ¿Te duele mucho?

Asientes mientras intentas levantarte. Le dices que deje el cubo donde está y vas al salón para sentarte en el sofá. Gus viene detrás de ti y se sienta a tu lado. Parece preocupado.

—¿Por qué te tiembla la mano?

—Es… bueno es algo que me pasó hace tiempo. Tú no sabes nada porque apenas eras un bebé y supongo que tus madres tampoco lo hablarían, dado que no te han dicho nada de mí.

—No, ¿es grave? ¿Tuviste un accidente y te hiciste daño en el brazo?

—Ojalá hubiera sido eso. Fue algo peor. Verás, conocí a tu padre cuando tenía diecisiete años. Iba al último curso del instituto y se organizaba un baile escolar. Por entonces yo era muy pesado —ríes suavemente al recordarlo— y no paraba de perseguir a tu padre por todos lados. Tan pesado me puse que no paré de invitarlo a mi baile de graduación.

—¿Invitaste a papá al baile? —te pregunta alucinado.

—Sí. Me dijo que no iba a ir así que finalmente fui con mi mejor amiga. Nos lo pasamos bien pero justo en mitad del baile apareció tu padre. Sé que bailamos delante de todos, luego nos besamos y nos fuimos. Creo que me despedí de tu padre en el garaje. Mi amiga estaba sola y la fiesta aun no había terminado. Pero cuando me alejé de tu padre…

Paras, intentando suavizar lo que viene a continuación. Gus te mira expectante.

—Cuando me alejé para volver a la fiesta, uno de mis compañeros de clase salió a mi encuentro con un bate de beisbol y me golpeó en la cabeza. Casi me mata. Estuve tres días en coma y cuando desperté supe que algo no iba bien. El médico me dijo que tenía dañada una parte del cerebro y que afectaba a mi mano.

Puedes ver el horror en la cara de Gus y le sonríes para calmarle.

—Tu padre estaba allí. Sé que le rompió la rodilla y fue quien llamó a la ambulancia. Si no llega a ser por él habría muerto desangrado. Lo peor vino después. Tenía muchas pesadillas, no podía dormir y la rehabilitación era muy dolorosa.

—Pero papá fue a verte, ¿no?

Niegas. No tienes constancia realmente de que Brian haya ido a visitarte al hospital. Tampoco quieres entrar en muchos detalles sobre por qué dejo de visitarte cuando saliste del hospital pero ves a Gus tan abatido que tienes que buscar algo para animarle.

—No. Decía que tenía la culpa por lo que me había pasado pero eso no era así. La culpa fue solo de ese mal nacido, nada más.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No lo sé. Quizás le molestó mucho el vernos a tu padre y a mí juntos, bailando en esa fiesta y besándonos. Por entonces había gente que no quería vernos juntos pero… míranos ahora.

—Pero ya estás curado, ¿no? Quiero decir, puedes pintar y hacer cosas.

—Sí, siempre que no abuse. Lo único que no he conseguido recuperar son los recuerdos del baile. Es como si alguien hubiera hecho un agujero en mi cabeza y los hubiese aspirado.

—Eso es una mierda…

—Lo es. Pero Gus…

—¿Sí?

—No digas palabrotas.

Va a protestar pero al ver tu mirada decide no hacerlo. Entonces le propones ver una película que le guste. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar más en cosas pasadas. Tras levantarse y rebuscar en la estantería con una infinidad de dvd, coge uno de la guerra de las galaxias, preguntándote antes si podéis verla juntos. Al decirle que si, estalla en vítores y se apresura a poner la película. Disimuladamente le miras y sin querer, piensas en Brian y en cómo fue su infancia.

 

 

Te duele la cabeza horrores. No sueles llevar analgésicos encima pero vas a tener que llevar unos cuantos en la guantera junto con agua. Solo deseas llegar a casa y estar con tus chicos. Nada más. La nieve ha hecho acto de presencia y aceleras un poco más. Ya estás cerca de casa. Solo esperas que Gus no esté de morros con Justin y no se hayan liado a tirarse los trastos a la cabeza. Es increíble como las cosas han cambiado tanto entre vosotros y todo por culpa de Linds. Algo te decía, en el momento que firmaste para ceder tu custodia a favor de Mel.

Justin tenía razón: nunca debiste haberlo hecho. No es porque Mel haya estado dando problemas, faltaría más. Te jode el único huevo que te queda reconocerlo pero de momento es la más sensata en cuanto a esta situación. Cuando llegaste al hotel donde se están hospedando la sangre te hervía. Te obligaste a controlarte para no montar un numerito y echarlo todo a perder. Pero lo que jamás te esperaste fue lo que Linds te dijo, conociéndote como creías que hacía.

Al llegar la nevada comienza a apretar. Cuando entras el silencio es patente, salvo la televisión que está encendida aunque a un volumen bajo. Las luces están apagadas, así que enciendes una para comenzar a quitarte el abrigo, la bufanda y los guantes. Cuando diriges tus pasos hacia el salón, la estampa te hace sonreír. Justin está dormido en el sofá y en el lado contrario está Gus, babeando del igual modo, ambos cubiertos por una manta. Cuando te acercas a ambos puedes ver el pequeño bote de pastillas de Justin y tus alarmas saltan. Levantas un poco la manta para ver su mano y sus dedos algo agarrotados. Niegas mientras vas donde Gus para despertarle suavemente. Deja escapar un leve ronquido antes de despertarse y preguntarte si es de día. Le revuelves el pelo mientras le dices que está anocheciendo.

—¿Dónde has estado papá?

—Hablando con tus madres. Nada importante. ¿Qué ha pasado mientras no estaba?

—Mmm —ronronea mientras se despereza hasta sentarse—. Justin y yo tomamos chocolate y una de las tazas se cayó. Cuando fue a recogerla la mano empezó a temblarle así —hace el mismo gesto que por desgracia conoces tan bien— y no podía coger los trozos, así que le ayudé. Luego nos pusimos a ver una peli pero me dijo que le dolía mucho la mano así que se tomó una pastilla y se quedó dormido.

—¿Os habéis peleado?

—¡No! Hemos hablado de hombre a hombre —te dice muy serio y convencido de sus palabras.

—Oh, eso está muy bien. ¿Y puedo saber de qué habéis hablado?

Gus pone morros mientras se lo piensa. Tú miras unos segundos a Justin quien parece ajeno a todo cuanto le rodea.

—Me da vergüenza… —te dice al final, escondiendo la cara.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Habéis estado hablando de sexo sin mi permiso?

—Nooo —te dice mientras su cara se vuelve roja como un tomate.

—¿Entonces?

—Pues… cosas…

—¿Qué cosas?

—Jo, papaaa dejaloo

—Ni hablar. O me lo cuentas o te quedas sin postre.

—No es justo —te dice haciendo un puchero.

—La justicia es muy relativa, sonnyboy. Así que venga: desembucha.

Suspira exageradamente y pone los ojos en blanco. Menuda reina del drama está hecho. Antes de hablar alza un poco la mirada para ver si Justin aun duerme y al ver que así es, comienza a contarte lo que han estado hablando en tu ausencia. Su miedo a que le dejes de lado por estar con Justin y dejar de quererle y de cómo Justin le ha hecho ver que ambos os quieren mucho y que no hay motivos para temer nada, porque nadie va a quitarle el puesto a nadie.

—Entonces, ¿tengo tu palabra de que seréis amigos y os llevaréis bien?

—Sí. Es más, me ha regañado.

—¿Por?

—Por decir palabrotas.

—Me alegro por ello. Ya sabes lo que pienso de las palabrotas.

—Pero tú dices muchas, papá.

—Soy adulto, no es lo mismo. Venga, vamos a preparar la cena. Justin todavía dormirá un rato más.

Gus te comenta algo de pedir comida para llevar mientras vais camino a la cocina. Recuerdas tener algunos analgésicos ahí por cercanía. En uno de los estantes más altos encuentras el bote y tomas una pastilla que tragas con rapidez. Coges un vaso con agua mientras oyes a Gus parlotear. Sabes cocinar, no es algo que los demás sepan pero no te relaja tanto como a Justin. Solo lo has hecho en contadas ocasiones y ésta será una de ellas.

 

Un agradable aroma inunda tus sentidos y comienzas a despertarte. No tienes consciencia de haberte quedado dormido pero así ha debido ser porque te encuentras estirado en el sofá y cubierto por una manta. Mierda, las pastillas son demasiado fuertes. Te remueves un poco, moviendo tu mano lentamente. Tus dedos están algo resentidos pero si los masajeas se pasará. Bostezas y te levantas, intrigado por la procedencia de tan buen aroma.

Cuando llegas a la cocina ves a Gus de un lado a otro ayudando a Brian, quien está cortando verduras para lo que supones, será una ensalada. Pocas veces has visto a Brian cocinar pero cuando lo ha hecho estaba todo más que comestible. Los miras sin decir nada: han debido hablar por cómo se comportan el uno con el otro. Sin embargo puedes sentir a Brian algo tenso. Cosas de conoceros tan bien.

Gus se gira y al verte, corre hacia ti, agarrándote la mano mala.

—¿Todavía te duele?

—No, estoy mejor. Siento haberme quedado dormido viendo la peli. Está muy chula.

—Si no quieres que se quede dormido, ponle “El submarino amarillo”.

—¿Qué problema hay con que me guste? —le preguntas indignado.

Brian simplemente sonríe ante la cara que pone Gus, quien no sabe de qué estáis hablando.

—Ningún problema —te dice tras acercarse a ti y darte un suave beso en los labios.

—¿Es una de esas viejas películas que le gustan a papá?

Ahora es tu turno para sonreír, aguantando las carcajadas al ver la cara horrorizada de Brian al oír eso sobre sus clásicos. Antes de que empiecen una batalla dialéctica o un completo monólogo por parte de Brian sobre sus clásicos, les sugieres ir preparando la mesa para cenar. Mientras Gus va a por los cubiertos, aprovechas para abordar a Brian.

—¿Dónde fuiste antes?

—A ver a las chicas.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntas casi en un susurro para que Gus no te oiga.

—Para aclarar algunas cosas. Será mejor que hablemos luego, cuando Gus no esté presente.

—Podías habérmelo consultado al menos.

Empiezas a coger los platos, acercándoselos a Gus quien se apresura en ayudarte. Luego tomas los vasos y acompañas a Gus hasta la mesa. Brian os sigue con la fuente de ensalada sin decir una palabra. Esto es un problema que os concierne a los dos y no te gustaría quedar excluido. Cenáis tranquilamente con un Gus muy dicharachero el cual, nada más terminar decide ir a su habitación a jugar.

Vosotros os quedáis en el salón viendo las noticias para dar un aspecto de normalidad hasta que oís la puerta cerrarse.

—Antes de que digas nada, lo hice en un momento en el que estaban muy alterado. No quiero que pienses que te dejo de lado en esto.

—¿Entonces por qué fuiste a hablar con ellas?

—Eso ha sido más bien discutir, no hablar.

—¿Tan mal ha ido?

 

Brian te mira durante unos segundos y asiente. Joder, por un momento sientes que todo esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

 

“ _Sabías de sobra donde se alojaban las chicas porque te dieron la dirección del hotel y la habitación. De todos modos no habría sido difícil dar con ellas._ _Te aseguraste de que estuvieran allí llamando a Mel y supusiste que por el tono de tu voz, Mel prevendría a Linds sobre una posible discusión. No te equivocaste demasiado._

_Nada más encontrarte con ellas, Linds te preguntó por Gus. Si estaba bien y todas esas parafernalias maternalistas. Demonios, Gus estaba de escándalo contigo y eso podía verlo cualquiera. Se lo hiciste saber para ir directo al grano._

_—Estáis poniendo a Gus en mi contra y quiero saber por qué._

_—Nosotras no estamos haciendo eso, Brian. Jamás lo haríamos._

_—De Mel podría esperármelo pero de ti… ¿qué es toda esa mierda sobre Justin y que es alguien en quien no se puede confiar, eh? Que ha venido a quitarme el cariño de mi hijo y que voy a darle de lado…_

_—No es exactamente así, Brian._

_—¿Entonces como es, Linds? Venga, inspírame._

_—No es justo que trates a Justin como si nada hubiese pasado en el pasado. Después de todo lo que sufriste, de toda la mierda que me echaste encima… ¿Cómo pretendes que os trate? Él prácticamente dejó de llamarme y tú cada vez que lo hacías era para echarme algo en cara. Haber sido consecuente con tus actos._

_—¡Yo no fui quien empezó a meterle mierda en su cabeza para que fuera un puto artista! Podía haber pintado con la polla si quisiera aquí en el mismo Pittsburgh, no allí en el puto Nueva York._

_—¡Nunca habría triunfado! ¿Es que no lo ves?_

_—¿Cómo tú, no? Lo que veo es que te lo quitaste de en medio como quisiste porque tú jamás ibas a llegar a su nivel._

_—Brian, por favor… —interviene Mel a la cual callas con una mirada._

_—Esto, por desgracia, no te incumbe. Si llego a saber que iba a pasar esto jamás te habría cedido la custodia._

_—Tú habrías sido incapaz de cuidar a Gus. Sólo sabes comprarle regalos para ganarte su cariño, nada más._

_—Claro… ¿para qué iba a querer yo a mi hijo, si según tú solo me pajeé para hacerte un favor? Pero dime, ¿a quién llama cuando se pelea con alguien en el colegio o hay problemas en casa, eh? ¿Acaso yo también compro eso?_

_—Gus está muy bien con nosotras y no necesita que nadie más se entrometa en nuestra vida. Justin ya no es el Justin que conocíamos. Es un extraño. No quiero que Gus esté con alguien así y menos con tu consentimiento. Si quiere sacarte los ojos que lo haga, pero no con Gus en medio._

_—Lo que yo haga con mi vida es asunto mío y si dejo a Justin entrar en ella es porque sigue siendo el mismo Justin al que me follé el día que Gus nació. El mismo que le puso nombre a MI hijo y al que no pienso dejar que pisoteéis porque simplemente no soportáis, que, a pesar de toda la mierda que hemos pasado, seguimos juntos. Cosa que vosotras, sabe Dios, si lograréis hacer._

_—Sólo estás con él por tener un culo con el que follar todas las noches, nada más. ¿Realmente piensas que te quiere? En cuanto pueda te estará dando la patada como ya ha hecho. ¡No seas cínico!_

_—¡Se acabó Linds! Ya basta, por favor. Brian, solo estamos preocupadas por Gus. No queremos que conozca a alguien que pueda ser… de algún modo su otro padre para que luego nos de la patada a todos y le haga sufrir._

_Miras a Mel mientras sientes tu respiración agitada y una fuerte presión en el pecho._

_—A mi me importa una mierda los tíos que te folles o quien te lleves a la cama pero Justin siempre ha sido parte nuestra y nos dolió como nos trató. Por eso nos cuesta verlo ahora como alguien en quien confiar._

_—Tiene gracia que de todas las personas seas tú quien me lo diga. Pero gracias por el voto de confianza. De ti, Linds, si que no me esperaba esto. Sólo te advierto que como vuelvas a poner a Gus en mi contra las cosas van a cambiar y mucho._

_—¿Me estás amenazando? ¡También es mi hijo!_

_—Es una advertencia. Cómo vuelva a ver a Gus haciendo cosas raras u oírle decir algo en contra de Justin o de mí no os lo perdonaré._

_Fue tal el portazo que diste que uno de los huéspedes de la habitación contigua salió para ver qué ocurría. Obviamente, lo ignoraste elegantemente y te dirigiste a casa para estar junto a las dos personas por las cuales, ahora mismo, serías capaz de matar.”_

Cuando acabas te duele levemente la cabeza. Miras a Justin, quien parece haber perdido la capacidad del habla.

—Eso es todo…

—De mí… de mí pueden decir lo que les venga en gana. No pienso discutírselo. Es más, quizás hasta me lo haya ganado. Pero de ti… no. No pienso permitirlo. Jamás. No pienso permitirles es más, ni que lo intenten, el decir que no eres un buen padre para Gus y que compras su cariño.

La rabia que oyes en su voz hace que salten tus alarmas así que le coges por la cintura, lo atraes hacia ti y le abrazas todo lo fuerte que puedes.

—¡No es justo! —le oyes gritar en tu pecho.

—Ya, cálmate. Sé que no lo es pero ya va siendo hora de que cambien las cosas. Y lo harán, créeme.

Solo aflojas tu abrazo cuando sientes su cuerpo relajarse. Estos cambios bruscos no le benefician en nada. Esperas un tiempo prudente hasta que le dices que va siendo hora de irse a la cama. Cuando te aseguras de que todo está cerrado y la alarma puesta, vais a la habitación de Gus para encontrártelo completamente dormido sobre el edredón junto a un par de soldados de la orden imperial y con la televisión puesta. Justin te ayuda a meterlo bien en la cama, apagar la tele y guardar los juguetes.

Tras ir al baño y lavaros los dientes, volvéis al dormitorio y aprovechas para echar el pestillo. No más sorpresas por hoy.

Comienzas a desnudarte a la par de Justin para quedarte solo en ropa interior. Justin al verte hace lo mismo y se mete en la cama. No te molestas en mirar la hora porque realmente estas cansado. Muy cansado. Toda esta mierda te ha dejado hecho polvo y Justin parece estar igual. La cena con la familia será al día siguiente y no sabes qué podrá pasar. Atraes a Justin hacia ti y aunque parezca inaudito, os quedáis los dos rápidamente dormidos.

Llevas unos minutos despierto. Los suficientes para notar que Justin aun duerme a tu lado, tranquilamente. No es que hayas dormido demasiado pero sí lo suficiente para mantenerte con energía. Sobre todo para esa cena que no podéis evitar. Aunque apenas son las ocho de la mañana, esperas pacientemente escuchar a Gus saltar de la cama, correr por el pasillo y aporrear la puerta del dormitorio. Sin embargo los minutos pasan y el silencio es demoledor.

Te sientes extrañamente tranquilo, aprovechando para observar a Justin con detenimiento. Nunca te cansarás de hacerlo. Su pelo está alborotado aunque te permite ver su perfil: sus pestañas, nariz y labios que te encanta besar. Ha cambiado: ya no tiene ese aspecto aniñado de cuando le conociste. Sus facciones se han endurecido un poco y está aun más atractivo.

Te acomodas para verle mejor, deslizando un poco las sábanas sin llegar a despertarle. Observas sus hombros y parte de su espalda, sonriendo al ver algunas pequeñas pecas de las que no te habías percatado. Piensas, que quizás sean producto de algunas escapadas a zonas soleadas y no haberse protegido lo suficiente.

Protección. Resuena en tu cabeza mientras piensas, sientes, cómo sería sentirle sin nada de por medio. Piel con piel. Arrastrarle contigo para borrar así todo lo pasado y uniros, si aún no lo habéis hecho, más aún. Sabes que es una locura. La monogamia no es algo que te hayas planteado ni remotamente pero sí te gustaría sentirle a él y con solo pensarlo un cosquilleo te recorre las pelotas mientras tu polla se endurece como respuesta.

Gimes suavemente mientras acercas tu cuerpo al suyo, rozando con tus labios su mejilla, nariz. Tus dedos se deslizan sobre sus hombros, espalda, dibujando caminos con las yemas. Tal y como esperas, hunde un poco la nariz en la almohada para desperezarse, momento que aprovechas para morderle cerca de la nuca, haciéndole reír.

Se gira lentamente, mirándote aun con ojos somnolientos, pero sonriente. Tus manos siguen tocándole, esta vez por el abdomen mientras tus labios se adhieren a los suyos, besándole lentamente. Con Justin siempre es diferente. Se adapta sin preguntar ni exigir: simplemente se deja llevar. Y aunque ahora son sus manos las que reptan por tu cuerpo, buscando tocar cuanta más piel mejor, te sientes en la gloria. Y sabes, que eso es lo único que necesitas. Que da igual lo que los demás digan o hagan. Siempre, de la forma que sea, amarás a este hombre como jamás has amado a nadie. Porque ha sido él, solo él, quien se atrevió a cruzar sea línea que sólo tú creaste.

Eso te aterraba. Y lo sigue haciendo, aunque una nueva fuerza ha emergido dentro de ti y no piensas pararla. Eso le haces saber de nuevo con cada beso y caricia que le das.

Pronto estáis desnudos, ahogando los gemidos que pujan por salir. Es intenso, demasiado. Justin sólo se remueve un poco para recordarte que necesitáis un condón y lubricante y es ahí cuando te pateas mentalmente. Ibas a follarle a pelo, sin condón.

Le dejas hacer y sólo cuando los deja a su lado en el colchón, se percata de tu gesto.

—¿Brian?

Niegas y vuelves a besarle. Tomas el bote de lubricante y echas una cantidad pero sientes la mirada escrutadora de Justin sobre ti y comienzas a incomodarte un poco.

—Dime qué pasa.

—No es nada —le dices mientras acercas tus dedos a su entrada pero te sujeta la muñeca mucho antes de llegar. Te hace este gesto tan suyo para que hables y sabes que de no contestar, se estará comiendo la cabeza todo el día.

—Pensé en lo caliente que sería follar sin condón aunque solo fuese una vez… —le dices tras unos segundos de pausa, mordisqueándole a continuación el cuello.

Le oyes gemir aunque no sabes si es producto de tus caricias o por tu confesión.

—Hagámoslo… estoy limpio… —te susurra roncamente mientras sientes sus dedos deslizarse a lo largo de tu endurecida polla. Volvéis a besaros pero esta vez de una forma más caliente. Tu mente se nubla y decides, por una vez, cometer esa locura. Sabes que puede saliros cara pero estáis sanos, os cuidáis. Y sólo será una vez… solo una…

Tus dedos juegan con su interior, abriéndole aun más si cabe, aumentando la necesidad de sentirle. Ves la anticipación en sus ojos cuando coges el bote de lubricante y echas una cantidad generosa sobre tu mano, masajeando luego tu polla para no hacerle daño. Justin se acomoda sobre su espalda, buscando una posición cómoda. No pierdes mucho tiempo en acomodar sus piernas sobre tus hombros y hundirte en su interior.

Es todo tan… diferente. Tan cálido, algo húmedo quizás pero lo suficientemente placentero como para sujetar a Justin por las caderas y embestir cada vez más profundamente. Te olvidas de todo: sus gemidos son claros, los tuyos también. Y en esos momentos no hay nada más a vuestro alrededor. Solo vosotros y un placer que os quema las entrañas.

Oyes a Justin gruñir algo y luego correrse fuertemente. Tú sientes sus músculos contraerse sobre ti, provocándote un orgasmo cegador. No te preocupas siquiera en tener cuidado al dejarte caer sobre él. Mantienes aun los ojos cerrados, intentando recuperar el aire que te falta. Sientes el pecho de Justin subir y bajar bajo el tuyo con rapidez.

Joder, ha sido increíble.

Buscas sus hinchados labios para besarle de nuevo y en ello estáis cuando uno de vuestros móviles comienza a sonar. Hacéis caso omiso las dos primeras veces. A la tercera gruñes, moviéndote lo suficiente para poder alcanzar el móvil de la mesilla de noche, sintiendo las manos de Justin acariciar tu espalda. No quieres que nada rompa este momento, este aura que os envuelve a los dos. Pero como no apagues el móvil vas a estamparlo contra la pared y no crees que sea buena idea. Justo vas a colgar cuando ves de quien se trata y bufas resignado.

—Mándalos a la mierda y fóllame otra vez… —te susurra Justin melosamente en el oído, mordisqueándote luego la mandíbula.

—Dame diez minutos y te prometo que no podrás sentarte en todo el día.

Le oyes reírse mientras aceptas la llamada y susurras un buenos días. La conversación no resulta fácil, ya que Justin sigue mordiendo todo lo que pilla y sus manos están sobre ti, tocando todo cuanto quiere. Se las apaña para dejarte tumbado sobre la cama mientras él comienza a sentarse a horcajadas sobre tu cintura. Tiene el deseo pintado en la cara, pero una voz estridente al otro lado del teléfono te hace volver a la realidad. La cena. Mierda. Asientes varias veces hasta que cuelgas y dejas a un lado el móvil. Justin sonríe malicioso y decides que aún es pronto para levantarse de la cama. Mejor os quedáis unos minutos más.

 

 

Rezongas en la cama totalmente extasiado. Tenías una ligera idea de cómo podría ser pero jamás pensaste que sería tan intenso. Es más, jamás pensaste que lo harías a pelo. Te remueves un poco entre las sábanas, totalmente manchadas, mientras dejas a Brian ducharse tranquilamente. Sabes que está cansado y tú tampoco estás por la labor de otro asalto. Como no comas pronto te dará algo.

Brian, aun secándose, te dice que te duches pronto. Te recuerda que hoy es la cena de Nochebuena y os queda mucho por delante. Entonces varias cosas te vienen a la cabeza, entre ellas Gus.

—Oh, mierda. ¿Nos habrá oído?

—Tenlo por seguro. Pero ahora mismo creo que estará más preocupado por otras cosas…

—Eso espero…

Brian te sonríe y aprovechas para ir al baño mientras él rebusca en su armario la ropa que va a ponerse. Te duchas todo lo rápido que puedes, limpiándote con mayor ahínco que otras veces. No habéis vuelto a hablar sobre hacerlo así de nuevo porque sería estropear el momento pero fue… especial. Al menos para ti. Y crees que para Brian también por su mirada. Cuando sales del baño para comentarle a Brian que no diga nada a los chicos sobre lo sucedido, descubres que no está. Así, te vistes rápidamente para bajar al salón y encontrarte a Brian charlando con Gus.

El niño lleva el pelo mojado y está vestido con vaqueros y jersey, así que supones que no hace mucho que se ha duchado. Sin embargo su semblante te hace pensar que las cosas no van tan bien como quisieras. Motivo que hace que toda la euforia que tenías se evapore como el humo.

Oyes a Brian comentarle algo sobre una llamada, un viaje y poco más. Sólo cuando vas hacia ellos crees entender de qué están hablando.

—¿Cuándo ha sido eso?

—Esta mañana.

—¿Y qué es lo que te ha dicho exactamente?

—Que haga las maletas, que mañana nos vamos.

—Joder… mañana es Navidad. Tenéis que abrir los regalos que os dejará Santa bajo el árbol. ¿Cómo os vais a ir mañana?

—Eso le he dicho yo pero me ha mandado callar y que se hace lo que ella quiere.

—Tú no tienes colegio hasta pasado año nuevo, eso es una jodida tontería.

—Mami me ha dicho algo de su trabajo pero ella puede irse sola, ¿verdad?

—Pues claro, sonnyboy.

—Yo no quiero irme…

Es la primera vez que ves a Gus llorar desconsolado y un nudo se forma en tu garganta. Tú no querías que las cosas fueran así. Realmente no lo querías. Brian le abraza intentando calmarle y por unos instantes, vuestras miradas se cruzan. No hace falta decir nada más. Es algo que has aprendido con el tiempo.

 

De camino a casa de Deb no pronunciáis palabra. Has dejado a Brian conducir tu todoterreno para controlar así los nervios. Lleváis todos los regalos y para llenar un poco el silencio has encendido la radio. Gus no ha puesto pega alguna a ir, es más, le gusta tu coche. Más de una vez le has pillado tocando la tapicería y sonreír complacido. Tan pijo como su padre. Para animarle, fuisteis a desayunar fuera, a patinar y cuando se cansó, fuisteis a comer algo. La cuestión era tenerle entretenido y de paso a Brian también. Sólo esperas que la cena sea lo más tranquila posible por el bien de los niños, pero de lo que no estás seguro es de tu reacción. Y es lo que más temes.

Aprovechasteis los momentos en los que Gus iba a lo suyo para hablar. No demasiado debido a que prácticamente teníais que gritaros y no queríais darle una idea equivocada a Gus. Pero ambos prometisteis conteneros y ver cómo sucedían las cosas. Y si había que hablar, no sería delante de los niños.

En la puerta os recibe Debbie y un calor agradable. Debe tener puesta la estufa porque fuera el frío es insoportable. Ted, Emmet, Michael y Ben ya están dentro. Horvath también, llevando el ponche de huevo hacia una mesa auxiliar con varios vasos puestos. Todos os saludan y besan mientras os piden los abrigos y os van acomodando. Las chicas llegan pronto y la tensión entre vosotros es palpable. Debbie se percata de ello pero Horvath interviene antes de que empiece a dar la charla. En vez de eso, se dedica a dar un par de últimas órdenes antes de que la comida comience a pasear por la mesa. Tú suspiras disimuladamente, sonriendo acto seguido al notar la mano de Brian sobre la tuya encima de la mesa. Esta noche te sientes fuerte y así se lo harás ver.

 

_**Invierno, Enero de 2010** _

Asomado a la ventana, ves el ir y venir del tráfico a estas horas de la tarde. Las rebajas dieron comienzo hace días y el ansia consumista parece haber abducido a todos los habitantes de Pittsburgh. La radio suena de fondo mientras tus alumnos siguen pintando o dibujando. Las clases han tenido buena aceptación, teniendo incluso que organizar varios grupos a diferentes horas. La mayoría son estudiantes de PIFA pero también los hay particulares a los cuales les gusta el arte y se les da bien.

Les das un rápido vistazo para ver cómo van y sonríes: todos trabajan en silencio tranquilamente. Eso te relaja pero al volver la mirada a la ventana tu mente regresa sin quererlo a días atrás. Al final, las chicas se salieron con la suya. Gus y Jenny regresaron el mismo día de navidad a Canadá junto a ellas, no sin antes montar un numerito digno de un programa basura.

Temiste realmente por la salud de Debbie y la tuya cuando empezaron a atacar a todo bicho viviente allí en la casa. Crees que te subió la tensión o algo así porque lo único que recuerdas con claridad fue empezar a increparle a ellas muchísimas cosas calladas tiempo atrás y luego sentir calor, mucho calor. La cabeza parecía querer salirse de tu cuerpo y Brian te sujetó para llevarte a otro lado. Luego supiste que era la antigua habitación de Mickey, la tuya, y que te habían dado un calmante fuerte para apaciguar un poco tu ataque. Aun así, llamaron a un paramédico para que viese tanto a Debbie como a ti. Ambos acabasteis en urgencias.

Menuda nochebuena.

Una nueva melodía y la consiguiente voz del presentador del programa te hacen volver a la realidad. Alertan de una ola de frío con nevadas intensas. La alerta empezará en pocas horas por lo cual recomiendan hacer acopio de víveres y permanecer en las casas. Frunces el ceño y subes el volumen. Algunos de tus alumnos han oído a medias la noticia pero, como si te leyese el pensamiento, el presentador vuelve a dar la noticia como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Chicos, será mejor que lo dejemos para más adelante. Ya habéis oído las noticias. Id a casa y procurad no salir si no es necesario.

Todos te agradecen el dejar las clases para poder ir a casa. Verdad es que hace un frío de narices pero allí dentro se está muy bien. Una vez que se han ido todos y revisas ventanas, puertas y demás sistemas de seguridad, sales al frío de la calle que parece haberse acentuado más. Con tu coche pones rumbo al centro comercial. Necesitas provisiones para los días que están por venir. En casos así agradeces tener un coche amplio.

Como temías, está hasta los topes. No te es difícil hacerte con un carro pero si recorrer los eternos pasillos en busca de todo lo que necesitas. Ahora entiendes por qué Brian le tiene una aversión total a los supermercados. Le echas mucho de menos y más, cuando al pasar por la zona de higiene, te topas con los lubricantes y preservativos. Te muerdes el labio recordando los encuentros posteriores a Nochebuena y un cosquilleo familiar se apodera de tu polla. Decides entonces prestarle atención a los pañales o incluso los tampones para que el problema no vaya a mayores.

Más que nada porque te tocará solucionarlo a ti solito. Desde aquella noche, la relación con las chicas se enfrió notablemente. Brian las dejó ir no sin apostillar cada uno de los argumentos que ellas, buenamente intentaban defender. Tú no pudiste quedarte en la despedida. Es más, no quisiste. Achacaste de nuevo otro dolor de cabeza para evitar ver llorar a Gus de nuevo. Aquello te superaba. Cuando Brian volvió a la casa, la tensión que llevaba dentro explotó y pagaron las botellas de licores que allí había. Jamás habías visto así a Brian. No dijiste nada hasta que se percató de tu presencia y entonces su gesto cambió. Es como si durante unos segundos, hubiese dejado de ser él. Tú no dijiste nada. Te limitaste a coger el cubo de la basura, fregona y cubo que estaban guardados en su armario correspondiente y comenzaste a limpiar el estropicio. Brian apenas tardó unos segundos en ponerse a tu lado recogiendo los trozos más grandes mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por no romperse delante de ti.

Cuando todo estuvo más o menos recogido le viste irse al dormitorio y decidiste darle su espacio. Sabías que eso le había dolido muchísimo y estaba demasiado herido como para intentar calmarle con unas simples palabras. Esperaste un tiempo que consideraste prudente para subir y encontrarle en el dormitorio de Gus, sentado en su cama, con uno de sus juguetes en la mano.

“— _Esto no puede seguir así. Debemos hacer algo._

— _No es tan sencillo como parece._

— _Puede serlo si te lo propones. Tu vida ya no es la de antes. ¿Por qué no iban a ir bien las cosas?_

— _Porque lo tengo todo en contra. Vivo solo, mi trabajo exige muchas horas y Gus estaría desatendido. Oh venga —te dice mientras pone los ojos en blanco al ver tu cara—. Esa mierda se la vendería Mel a cualquiera y se la tragarían en cuanto oyesen mi apellido._

— _Pero ellos no pueden seguir viviendo en el pasado. Ya no frecuentas Babylon como antes, llevas una vida más… ¿tranquila?_

— _Por lo visto eso no es suficiente._

— _Y a mí como para incluirme, ahora mismo debo ser como un jodido grano en el culo._

— _Eres un jodido grano en el culo. Ya era hora de que lo admitieses._

_Ves la sonrisa pugnando por salir de sus labios cuando te haces el ofendido._

— _Oh, sí. Soy un jodido grano en el culo. Pero te encanta que lo sea._

— _Me encanta —te dice finalmente cuando te pones de rodillas frente a él._

— _Sé que hay algo que podemos hacer, solo que no sé si será lo más adecuado._

— _Tendría que hablarlo con mi abogado. No quiero dar pasos en falsos, no después de lo que pasó. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?_

— _En parte… sé que la cagué y que aún es pronto para precipitar cosas pero si le damos un toque más “serio” a nuestra relación, podrías beneficiarte en ese sentido, ¿no?_

— _Piénsalo bien Justin. ¿En qué cambiaría nuestras vidas si decidiéramos… casarnos?_

— _En muchas cosas: para empezar, viviríamos juntos, dormiríamos juntos… -le dices melosamente mientras acaricias su muslo._

— _Todo eso podemos hacerlo si queremos sin necesidad de casarnos. Y sabes que de momento mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Menos ahora que no sé por dónde pueden salir estas dos._

— _Pues tú dirás entonces._

_No puedes evitar el enfado ni el desencanto en tu tono de voz. Decepción, quizás. Ha sido eso o tener unas expectativas muy altas al fin y al cabo. Brian suspira y se aprieta el puente de la nariz._

— _Justin, no es tan fácil. Con Gus me une un vínculo que jamás me unirá a ti, nos guste o no. Es mi hijo y al igual que por ti, mataría si hiciese falta. Siempre has sido alguien muy importante en mi vida, jamás podré negártelo. Y… joder, te quiero, pero ya te lo dije. Imagina por un momento que hubiese sido yo el que finalmente se hubiese largado y te hubiese cambiado por otro. ¿Cómo te sentirías?_

— _Como una jodida mierda —dices después de unos minutos en silencio—. Sólo quiero ayudarte._

— _Lo sé. Siempre lo has hecho y no habría regalos en este mundo para agradecértelo pero esta vez, quiero hacerlo yo. Me lo debo. Si necesito tu ayuda, no dudes por un segundo, porque iré a pedírtela.”_

Tanto esa noche como las siguientes las pasasteis juntos, excepto la noche de fin de año. Los chicos decidieron salir para celebrar la llegada del año nuevo y aunque Deb organizó algo ligero en su casa, finalmente salisteis todos a la calle a seguir la cuenta atrás. Cuando el alcohol comenzó a recorrer vuestras venas y el deseo se hizo más que evidente, acabasteis follando en el Corvette.

La vuelta a la realidad fue paulatina. Las llamadas al móvil de Brian de la empresa, los asuntos pendientes por el portátil y el inicio de tus clases. Todo ello culminado con todas tus cosas de vuelta a casa y la promesa de ir más veces.

Y de esto hacía ya una semana. O más. Os habéis llamado, incluso habéis podido tomaros un café en el Dinner o cerca de Kinnetic pero nada más. Brian realmente debe estar liado con las campañas y lo que sea que se traiga entre manos. Tú tampoco es que hayas tenido mucho tiempo con la apertura de la galería y el inicio de las clases, aunque todavía no tengas nada en concreto para poder exponer.

Pones un mohín cuando ves toda la cantidad de comida pero recuerdas que viene una ola de frío y los avisos no son para tomarlos en broma. Así que te dedicas a buscar las cosas que te faltan e irte a casa. El tráfico es denso y cargado como vas, estás deseando soltarlo todo, encerrarte y no saber nada del mundo durante horas.

El móvil comienza a sonar y no das cuenta del número de llamadas hasta que dejas todas las cosas en casa y te sientas a descansar un rato. Tu madre, Deb y Brian. Ignoras todas las demás para ir directamente a su número y marcarle. Al segundo tono te contesta y oyes algo de preocupación en su voz. Te comenta de forma rápida lo de la ola de frío y miles de maldiciones por el tráfico, el frío, la nieve y algo de no poder llegar pronto a casa. Le comentas que puede venir a tu casa ya que está más cerca del trabajo. Le oyes gruñir unos cuantos insultos y no puedes evitar sonreír. Se despide rápido y cuelga.

Mientras vas guardando las cosas, decides llamar a tu madre para apaciguarla de lo que sea que quiera advertirte. Bufas cuando la oyes hablarte aun como si tuvieses cinco años y necesitara cuidarte las veinticuatro horas del día. Le dices que sí: que tienes comida suficiente, calefacción y mantas por si sucediese algo. También un pequeño generador eléctrico por si las moscas. Son frecuentes los cortes de electricidad y pasas una mierda de perder toda la comida que tienes.

Se lo explicas varias veces y cuando ya se queda tranquila le preguntas por Molly y Tucker. Todos están bien y te alegras por ello. Un pitido en tu móvil te avisa de otra llamada entrante así que te despides de tu madre rápido para aceptar la nueva llamada. Es Sally. Por un momento no puedes evitar la decepción al saber que no es Brian. Te pregunta mil cosas a la vez y todas deprisa, a lo cual le pides calma y que te las cuente una a una mientras decides prepararte la cena. Estás cansado de pedir comida fuera. Ya va siendo hora de comer algo más sano y perder ese amago de barriguita que te está saliendo.

Os pasáis un buen rato hablando de vuestras vidas. Por suerte, no ha nombrado a Ruppert en ningún momento y eso te tranquiliza. Lo único que te menciona es que para Nueva York, no existe ningún Justin Taylor. Eso te frustra de cojones. Al final cumplió su amenaza pero piensas hacerte un hueco en el resto del mundo y Nueva York, no es el ombligo precisamente.

Le comentas así por encima tu periplo con la galería y como poco a poco vas teniendo más alumnos, en su mayoría de PIFA y que pronto esperas tener material suficiente como para poder llevar a cabo tu primera exposición. La invitas formalmente a la misma en cuanto la tengas concretada y ella promete venir. Te sientes feliz por ello. Cuando ves que necesitas ya ambas manos para seguir preparando tu cena te despides de ella y prometes llamarla más adelante.

Pones la tele que tienes en la cocina para no sentirte tan sólo ahora que no tienes a nadie con quien hablar. Las noticias siguen siendo las mismas que las de la tarde y prevén cortes de circulación así como de ciertos suministros. “Cojonudo” susurras mientras terminas de preparar los ingredientes necesarios para la carne. Te sobresaltas cuando oyes el timbre de la puerta y al mirar el reloj te extrañas. Quizás sea tu madre para traerte mil cosas con la cuales, según ella, no podrías sobrevivir ni un par de horas. Te acercas a la puerta y miras por la mirilla antes de abrir rápidamente y dejar que el frío entre de lleno en la casa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntas mientras entra encogido sobre sí mismo junto a su maletín, una mochila con lo que supones será su portátil, una pequeña maleta y una funda en la que supones llevará al menos un par de trajes. Cierras tan rápido como puedes porque el frío que está haciendo fuera es mortal.

—¡Joder! Pensaba que se me congelaban las pelotas.

Le miras un tanto alucinado y sonriendo, en espera de una respuesta.

—¿Y bien? —preguntas finalmente mientras coges la funda y la llevas a tu dormitorio.

—Me quedo aquí unos días contigo, si no te importa, claro. Supongo que habrás oído ya las noticias y si no, te las cuento yo. Hace un frío de cojones, han anunciado nevadas para esta noche y temen que se forme hielo en algunos tramos. ¿Adivina donde se pondrá todo helado sin posibilidad alguna de salir incluso a ganarse el pan?

—Britin —le dices sonriendo mientras apartas el maletín y la mochila de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Exacto. Así que he hecho lo más inteligente que he podido. Ir a toda leche a casa, coger algo que poder ponerme y venir al único lugar donde se que no pasaré frio.

—Eres tan romántico… —le dices de vuelta al salón, aguantando la sonrisa mientras él se pelea con la corbata.

—Cuando me lo propongo soy el mejor —te dice para luego besarte. Se aparta lo justo para poder quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta y tú aprovechas para ojear la cena. Al volver al salón ves la puerta del baño cerrada así que supones que se estará duchando. Revisas la calefacción para mantener la casa caliente toda la noche y buscas algo para beber cuando salga. Dudas entre café o algo con alcohol así que vas en su busca, encontrándole en el dormitorio poniéndose un pijama. Sonríes ante la estampa. No es la primera vez que le ves así porque no todas las noches habéis estado follando hasta agotaros, solo es que te hace gracia. Aun tiene los pelos revueltos por la ducha y decides entonces que un café le hará entrar en calor.

Delante de la taza de café, Brian se explaya sobre los días pasados: los problemas con un par de cuentas que no aceptan sugerencias por su parte, la presión de otras empresas que prácticamente exigen su presencia para cerrar las cuentas y un sinfín de cosas que comienzan a escapársete de la cabeza. Intentas ayudarle aportando algunas ideas, las cuales escucha atentamente.

 

Hace unos minutos que te has perdido en la conversación o monólogo de Justin. Eres incapaz de apartar tus ojos de su cara, su pelo, como lucha por mantener a raya los mechones que caen entre sus ojos mientras no deja de gesticular. Es él. No ha cambiado ni un ápice. Le siguen motivando las mismas cosas, se emociona. Te habla sobre todo lo aprendido en Nueva York y ves, orgulloso, como a pesar de las pataletas y quejas, el conocimiento que ha adquirido en su estancia allí es enorme. No has podido evitar el regusto amargo al acordarte de ese tal Ruppert, temiendo que su nombre apareciese en cualquier momento. Pero no ha sucedido. Ha mencionado a artistas, galerías, empresas de publicidad pero nada de ese _tipo_. Para retomar un poco el hilo, le preguntas sobre su primera exposición aquí en Pittsburgh. Justin se queda unos segundos parado, pero luego arranca y sigue hablando sin parar.

Está preocupado. Lo intuyes por el tono de su voz y porque ha ido al dormitorio a cambiarse mientras te sigue hablando. Tú te has levantado siguiéndole, no quieres perderte ese espectáculo pero también podrás verle e intentar averiguar qué es lo que le preocupa.

—Tienes miedo. Eso es todo.

Frunce el ceño mientras le ves ponerse unos calcetines y luego calzarse unas zapatillas de andar por casa.

—No es eso exactamente. No es la primera exposición que hago pero…

—Temes que no sólo te hayan cerrado las puertas en Nueva York, ¿verdad? Temes que la estela de ese… tú ya sabes quién, te haya seguido. ¿Me equivoco?

Tras varios segundos asiente y se dirige a la ventana. Descorre un poco las cortinas y sus hombros bajan ligeramente.

—Está nevando.

 

Tumbado en el sofá, sigues como puedes con la mirada a Justin mientras te chupa la polla golosamente. No sabes qué coño está haciendo con la lengua pero más de una vez le has tenido que decir que baje el ritmo o se iba a acabar la fiesta. Gimes cuando su lengua se desliza por el tronco hasta tus pelotas, chupándolas lentamente. Uno de sus dedos se adentra en tu interior e inmediatamente quieres más. Le dejas hacer, porque de abrir la boca, lo único que vas a conseguir es gemir más fuerte. Como ahora, justo cuando sus dedos se mueven dentro de ti mientras su lengua los acompaña. A la mierda los polvos de Babylon. Justin les da la patada en todos los sentidos. Cuando se incorpora para coger el bote de lubricante, te giras lentamente sobre tu estómago, apoyándote sobre tus rodillas e intentando ajustar la altura para que le resulte cómodo a él también.

No es que no quieras verle la cara, o besarle. O que te de aun algo de reparo el ser pasivo. Te encanta, solo que no de cara a los demás en sitios públicos, nada más. Eso Justin lo sabe de sobra, es sólo que ahora lo que te apetece es que te folle hasta reventar. Que te clave las uñas en las caderas, que te muerda incluso. Que se te funda el cerebro. Respiras hondo cuando comienzas a sentirle en tu interior, sin ninguna protección de por medio. Joder, aun te cuesta acostumbrarte a la jodida sensación de sentirle a él, no a un puto plástico.

Se mueve despacio, sujetándote para ajustar un poco la altura, aprovechando para lamer tu espalda, morderla. Sabe lo mucho que te pone eso, más aun cuando las embestidas son más profundas, buscando ese punto clave para desarmarte del todo. No tarda mucho en conseguirlo. Te evades de todo lo que te rodea, centrándote en tu cuerpo y las respuestas que da a cada una de las caricias de Justin. Te encuentras gimiendo entrecortadamente cuando se apoya en tu espalda y sustituye tu mano por la suya para tocarte mientras deja tu culo para el arrastre. No quieres que se acabe pero pronto un inmenso calor se apodera de tus entrañas y te corres fuertemente, seguido unos minutos después por Justin, a quien parece faltarle el aire.

Ronroneas cuando sientes sus dedos sobre tu polla aun dura, le sientes a él aun duro en tu interior y que se congele el infierno, pero quieres más. Mueves tus caderas haciéndoselo saber y sin saber realmente qué es lo que os habéis tomado en la cena, Justin continúa follándote como si no se hubiese corrido aun en tu interior.

 

_**Retazos de invierno, Marzo de 2010** _

Ted te agarra suavemente del antebrazo para que pares. No sabes si es la cuarta o quinta vez que vas a mirar el reloj para ver la hora. Te recomienda de nuevo relajarte, respirar hondo y confiar en que todo va a salir bien. Puedes ver esa seguridad que te falta ahora mismo en sus ojos. Asientes y te colocas bien la chaqueta. Tu abogado aparece ante vosotros algo apurado, saludándote efusivamente cuando te ve y respetuosamente a Ted. Hechas las presentaciones esperas a que deje el maletín sobre la mesa y rápidamente toma asiento mientras enciende su portátil. Le comentas el por qué Ted está contigo y un poco por encima la situación, ante lo cual solo asiente mientras teclea lo que supones, será la clave de su portátil.

—Y, exactamente, ¿qué es lo que quieres Brian?

—La custodia de Gus.

—¿Total? Pero… renunciaste a ella hace muchos años, ¿por qué ahora?

—Creo que el niño no está bien cuidado, entre otras cosas.

Oyes a alguien toser y ves a Ted levantándose para servirse un vaso de agua del surtidor que tenéis a vuestra izquierda.

—A ver, aquí hay algo que no me cuadra. Brian, explícame qué demonios ocurre.

Tomas aire y comienzas a contar todo lo sucedido. No sólo lo pasado meses atrás sino desde que nació Gus. La complicada relación de las chicas, la escasa o casi inexistente relación entre Mel y tú, como los intereses de Linds han primado por encima de cualquier cosa y sobre todo, los deseos de Gus. Sientes la presencia de Ted a tu lado pero crees que en algún momento ha dejado de respirar. Le pediste que te acompañara no sólo por aconsejarle económicamente, puesto que sabes que todo esto te va salir caro, sino como en calidad de amigo. Lo que no pudiste prever era la cara desencajada que se le iba a quedar.

—¿Cómo es que Justin no está aquí? —te pregunta Ted en el descanso que os habéis dado.

—Justin de momento no puede participar en esto, no como yo quisiera.

—Pero estáis juntos, sois pareja. Esto le concierne.

—Legalmente no. Te creía más listo, Theodore.

—Oh, bueno, eso es un simple detalle Brian. Estuvisteis a punto de casaros, podríais replanteároslo de nuevo si es en apoyo a Gus.

—No es tan sencillo. Quiero ver todas las posibilidades que tengo sin tener que pringarle de algún modo y evitar joder mi situación por cosas que pasaron.

—¿Crees que serán capaces de utilizar vuestra “no relación” y la marcha de Justin para usarla en vuestra contra?

—Eso dalo por hecho.

Ted suspira pesadamente y aprieta tu hombro.

—Pase lo que pase, cuenta conmigo.

Sonríes algo más animado aunque por dentro los nervios te están carcomiendo. No puedes calcular la reacción de las chicas en cuanto tu abogado les envíe el fax con la petición de custodia. Va a ser un proceso lento y duro, pero esperas ganarlo. No quieres aguantar más discusiones estúpidas sobre por qué le compras cosas o dejas de comprárselas. Es tu hijo y le quieres. Por más que te auto engañabas diciéndote que no te inmiscuirías en su vida, era todo mentira. Le querías y para siempre. Si no, ¿cómo pueden justificar ellas todos los ingresos para su manutención? ¿Por simple acto de generosidad? Ellas sabían lo que conllevaba tener un bebé y económicamente no podían estar tan solventes como querían. Ahora tampoco están para lanzar cohetes y aun así les molesta que se preocupe por él.

Sabes que no es una edad muy propicia para tener móvil pero decidiste regalárselo en Navidades para estar en contacto. No les hizo gracia pero aun así te mantuviste firme: el niño se quedaba con el móvil. Las reglas eran claras: solo para charlar con él y en casos de extrema urgencia. Y para tu pesar fueron numerosas y no sólo por querer hablar. Al principio pensaste que podían ser puras rabietas pero las voces de fondo te dejaban claro que no era así. Incluso Jenny te las corroboraba.

Luego llegó la tan ansiada llamada con más insultos por minuto de lo que hubieses imaginado. Eso debería haberse incluido en el libro de los records. Ella sacó el hacha de guerra y tu toda tu artillería pesada. Cómo no, mentaron a Justin pero te asegurarte de dejarles claro el lugar que ocupaba. El lugar que va a ocupar.

 

 

El móvil suena con insistencia mientras eliges los bocetos que tus alumnos te han dejado para la inauguración de la galería. Ellos serán los protagonistas para hacer ver a la gente de Pitts, que ellos, el futuro, son quienes te importan. Lo decidiste después de ver como uno de tus cuadros te está trayendo más quebraderos de cabeza de los que tú esperabas. Exasperado, miras la pantalla del móvil pero no conoces el número. Descuelgas y todo lo que consigues hacer es articular un hola. Al otro lado, Linds comienza a gritarte como una poseída mientras tú apartas el móvil de la oreja para mantener aun tu tímpano. Cuando el timbre de voz baja y empieza a exigirte una respuesta, le dices que ellas se lo han buscado. Y cuelgas.

Continúas con tu trabajo intentando no pensar en nada más. Todo el tema de Gus os está pasando factura de algún modo. Brian sufre constantes dolores de cabeza y de estómago y tú, directamente, apenas estás durmiendo. Has recurrido en alguna ocasión a los somníferos que te mandaban cuando las pesadillas pero no quieres engancharte a esa mierda nunca más.

Con los bocetos, bajas a la sala donde serán expuestos y comienzas a colocarlos con las pinzas que dejaste preparadas. Buscas una buena ubicación para cada uno de ellos, poniendo su correspondiente etiqueta. Así al menos no te lías y sabes de quien es cada uno. La música de fondo te ayuda a despejarte un poco porque te prometiste a ti mismo y a Brian que no dejarías que esto interfiriese en tu trabajo. Hablasteis largo y tendido sobre el siguiente paso que iba a dar y le diste todo tu apoyo. Te dijiste que Canadá está lo suficientemente lejos como para dejarte tranquilo pero gracias a las nuevas tecnologías, no es así.

Colgando el último boceto piensas en quien ha podido darle tu número. Cualquiera de los chicos o incluso lo habrán averiguado en alguna guía local. Qué más da. La cuestión es que te tienen localizable y era lo único que no querías. Mantenerte al margen. Eso era lo que quería Brian y de todas las formas posibles, lo has hecho. Te comentó todo lo que habló con el abogado y lo que podría esperar. El muy cabrón no se equivocó en nada y están plantando batalla duramente. Por un lado entiendes que es hijo legítimo de Linds y ver cómo están intentando quitarte algo que es tuyo, duele. Pero la forma en la que está cuidando a Gus no es la más adecuada. Siempre se debería mirar por el bien de un hijo, no por el propio. Y lo más importante: Brian es el padre de Gus, así le joda un mundo.

En esos momentos te gustaría poder hablar con el niño para saber su punto de vista, qué opina. Pero crees que no sería una buena idea. Tienes su número y más de una vez has estado tentado en llamarle pero algún tipo de fuerza extraña te obligaba a colgar y no darte esa oportunidad.

 

—¿Tú qué harías?

—Di más bien, qué hice. Es obvio —te comenta mientras te señala a ti y a Molly.

—Pero no es lo mismo mamá, ambos teníais la custodia por ser matrimonio…

—Pues imagina que el matrimonio ha estado formado por Brian y Linds. A mi modo de ver es igual. Si una de las partes no es capaz de cuidar adecuadamente al hijo en común, debe dejarse a la otra parte esa responsabilidad.

—Pero en este caso también está Mel y yo…

—Justin, cariño. No soy abogado pero sé lo que haría. Todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para tenerte a mi lado. Conociendo a Brian como lo conozco, creo que hará lo mismo y con más ahínco.

—Es que por otro lado, quitárselo a Linds así sin más… puede perjudicar a Gus.

—Siempre hay maneras de que no salga perjudicado, pero eso es algo que ambos tienen que resolver.

—¿En qué lugar me deja a mí eso?

—En el mejor de todos: estar a su lado.

 

Te arreglas la corbata mientras oyes a Ted andar por tu despacho. Te comenta que vais a llegar tarde, a lo que respondes con una alzada de cejas. Ya debería saber que Brian Kinney siempre llega elegantemente tarde. Cuando estás listo, le apremias a salir. Cynthia hace un rato que os espera fuera, sonriendo al veros salir. Juntos, ponéis rumbo hacia la galería de Justin en taxi. Al llegar son varios los medios locales que se han hecho eco de la inauguración y esperan impacientes la aparición de Justin. Los jóvenes y no tan jóvenes artistas que van a exponer sus obras pasean por la galería nerviosos. Tus ojos van en busca del artista principal y le encuentras en un rincón hablando con dos personas más. En cuanto vuestras miradas se cruzan, se deshace hábilmente de ellos para ir hacia ti. Te besa suavemente, dejándose abrazar. Está tenso de cojones. En cuanto se zafa de tu abrazo, saluda a Cynthia y a Ted. Os comenta que en breve tendrá que hacer la inauguración y que está muy nervioso. Le tranquilizas besándole de nuevo, parando al oír a Ted carraspear.

—No pienso follármelo en la mesa de los canapés, joder.

Justin ríe y de repente esa idea de follártelo sobre la mesa no te parece tan mala. Oyes a la pareja anterior llamarle y poniendo un feo mohín, se despide momentáneamente de vosotros. Llegó la hora. Disimuladamente, os colocáis en un lugar estratégico desde donde podéis verle pero vosotros no sois vistos. Cynthia os ha conseguido una copa y la sostenéis mientras oís a Justin dar su pequeño discurso frente a un grupo de periodistas. Entre el público congregado logras ver a algunos artistas locales y otros que no reconoces pero supones serán del gremio. Supones que el resto serán alumnos suyos o compañeros de PIFA, así como algunos profesores. Es un discurso emotivo. Además de mejorar en su campo, Justin ha aprendido bastante bien como ganarse a la gente. Todos le escuchan atentamente, asintiendo en algunas partes y aplaudiendo otras. Cuando acaba, son numerosos los aplausos y los mensajes de apoyo en su nueva andadura.

Te tomas la copa mientras le ves rodeado de los “entendidos” mientras les va enseñando cada una de las obras de sus alumnos. Aprovechas entonces para hacer contactos y de paso ver cuántos apoyos reales tiene en esta ciudad.

Cuando empiezas a sentirte algo alegre, ves que los canapés han volado y las copas también. Hay chispa en el ambiente y todos están mucho más relajados. Ted ha hecho un recuento de los posibles clientes potenciales para Kinnetic y Cynthia se ha encargado de apuntar un listado en su móvil de aquellos que dicen dar su apoyo para investigarlos por su cuenta. Todo sea por él, quien te mira desde una esquina, mojándose los labios. Te disculpas ante tus compañeros y vas en su busca.

Es rápido y sucio. Nada más verte llegar, Justin se dirige hacia las escaleras, subiéndolas rápidamente para abrir la puerta con una llave que lleva encima. Nada más cruzar tú la misma, la cierra echando el seguro. Asegurándose de que nadie puede entrar, se lanza a por tus labios, hambriento. Tus manos pronto comienzan a sacar su camisa del interior de los pantalones mientras él comienza a desabrocharte el cinturón y los pantalones. Consigues quitársela sin romperla, lanzándola al suelo. Tú haces lo mismo con la tuya, momento que Justin aprovecha para bajarte los pantalones hasta las rodillas y comenzar a chuparte la polla. Consigues agarrarte a una mesa a tiempo, gimiendo roncamente al sentir su boca. La impregna lo suficiente, sintiendo la saliva gotear por tus pelotas mientras él se incorpora para bajarse los pantalones con rapidez. Se apoya sobre la mesa, mirándote por encima del hombro. Chupas un par de dedos y se los metes, pero te urge a que seas rápido. Sabes que le va a doler pero aun así comienzas a penetrarle despacio. Oyes su queja, pero en vez de pedirte que pares, comienza a decirte guarradas, poniéndote aun más cachondo.

Embistes todo lo profundo y rápido que puedes pero el muy cabrito tiene hoy ganas de jugar y está aguantando más que otros días. Así que decides seguirle el juego y comenzar a mordisquearle en el cuello, justo en esa zona que sabes, le desarma. Y lo consigues. Pronto su respiración se vuelve más rápida y masajeándole con energía, se corre en tu mano mientras tú lo haces un poco después. Jadeante, buscas con la mirada algo donde limpiarte sin encontrar nada. Justin empuja sus caderas hacia ti, riéndose.

—Mmm aun la tienes dura…

—Te follaría de nuevo si quisiera pero hay un grupo de personas ahí abajo que están esperando al artista… pervertido.

—Oh, Dios, no me digas esas cosas que se me pone dura de nuevo.

Riendo, le das una cachetada con la mano limpia, haciéndole reír aun más.

 

Aun le sientes en tu interior. Le buscas con la mirada y le encuentras en una zona apartada hablando junto a Ted y otro hombre más al que no reconoces. Tus alumnos te avasallan comentándote que quieren comprar sus piezas. Se les ve tan emocionados. Te piden consejo en cuanto a la cantidad a pedir y decides ir con ellos uno a uno para fijar una cantidad. Algunos pagan más de lo que tú les propones y otros directamente pagan el precio fijado. Se venden la totalidad de las obras expuestas y una sonrisa se planta en tu cara por el resto de la noche.

Todos están exultantes, te felicitan por la inauguración y el pequeño éxito obtenido. Las tarjetas con sus números llegan a tus manos a pares incluso alguna propuesta para nuevos proyectos. Les observas con cautela pero ves la sinceridad en sus ojos. Es algo que aprendiste a base de bien en Nueva York. Les agradeces a todos su apoyo realmente emocionado. Sólo cuando todos se han ido y ves a Brian acercarse a ti, siendo el único que pacientemente te ha estado esperando apartado del resto, te permites el lujo de desahogarte abrazado a él.

 

_**Primavera, finales de Mayo de 2010** _

Corres todo lo que puedes hasta llegar al ascensor. Por más botones que pulsas no parece venir y maldiciendo, decides subir por las escaleras. Son demasiadas pero eso no te impide ir subiéndolas de dos en dos. Cuando abres la puerta de emergencia te sientes un poco desorientado. Estas en un pasillo y no hay nadie a la vista. Maldices de nuevo y decides ir hacia el fondo, hacia otra puerta que supones conducirá a la sala de esperas. O eso crees, porque tu cabeza bulle y tus latidos son demasiado rápidos.

Un celador se cruza en tu camino, deteniendo tu carrera. Le explicas como buenamente puedes qué estás buscando y por qué y amablemente, decide acompañarte hasta el mostrador. Debe ser la preocupación que te tiene un poco alterado pero jurarías haberle visto lamerse los labios sutilmente mientras te comía con los ojos. Lo que hay que ver.

Cuando facilitas tus datos, esperas, de veras lo esperas, que todo haya sido un malentendido y que realmente no esté ahí. No de nuevo. Sólo cuando te lo afirman y te dan el número de habitación, sientes el mundo derrumbarse a tus pies. Amablemente, te indican donde se encuentra el ascensor más cercano, sacándote así de tus pensamientos. No es nada, te repites una y otra vez, no es nada.

Pero al llegar y abrir la puerta, recuerdos entremezclados te llegan de repente y eres incapaz de dar un paso más.

 

_**Tres semanas antes** _

_Siempre pensaste que podías haber trabajado en un circo de malabarista. Ganarías más y sería menos peligroso. Pero últimamente el trabajo está bien y Brian algo más tranquilo. Por eso portas en tus manos un montón de carpetas y dos cafés latte como a él le gusta. Todo intentando a la vez entrar en su despacho sin tirar nada. Y lo consigues, como siempre._

_Brian está hablando por teléfono y te agradece los cafés con un guiño, arrugando la nariz cuando ve las carpetas. Por respuesta te encoges de hombros y sales. Apenas has llegado a tu mesa cuando oyes a alguien entrar maldiciendo entre dientes y sus pasos resonando por toda la empresa. Te colocas en posición para no dejar pasar a quien sea que se haya saltado los controles, a los cuales, ya pondrás en su sitio. Cuando ves a Michael, el amigo de Brian, entrar hecho una furia, te quedas literalmente a cuadros._

_Te exige ver a Brian inmediatamente. Necesita hablar con él sobre algo importante y no puede esperar. Claro que puede esperar, eso es lo que quieres decirle justo cuando aparece Ted alertado por las voces. Debe imaginarse a qué viene toda esta algarabía así que decides dejarle mientras se lleva a Michael a su despacho para intentar calmarle o vete a saber. Tú, mientras tanto, decides poner a Brian al día avisándole. Le oyes murmurar algo antes de colgar para acto seguido, verle salir de su despacho e ir hacia el de Ted. Coges tu agenda para repasar las actividades del día y afortunadamente, no hay reuniones. Solo cuando oyes las voces decides tener a mano otro número que quizás, sea más necesario._

 

 

_Los exámenes se van acercando y las entregas de trabajos también. Es algo que has notado durante varios días pero ya es evidente. Aunque el volumen de alumnos ha descendido un poco sabes que volverán o al menos te han dado su palabra. Así, solo te encuentras con tres personas más en la galería pintando. Aprovechas para organizar tu propio book con los cuadros que tienes listos y los cuales, quieres exponer en la que será tu primera exposición en Pittsburgh como artista. Sobre la mesa tienes varios bocetos sobre donde colocarlos y como se verían mejor hasta que el teléfono te distrae momentáneamente._

_Cynthia te llama un tanto preocupada por la visita de Michael y lo flipas un poco. Le preguntas qué hace ahí y lo ignora por completo. Solo dice algo de oír voces y que Ted está mediando o al menos lo intenta. Comienzas a darle vueltas al por qué está allí Michael hasta que la bombilla se te enciende. Te debates entre ir o no pero finalmente decides que Brian tiene los huevos suficientes para lidiar con él. Si faltan refuerzos, allí estará él._

_Sin embargo, cuando llegas a casa te encuentras a Brian tumbado en el sofá con una toalla en la cara. Te sorprende verle ya que quedasteis en veros en Britin a no ser que surgiese algún problema. Este debe ser bien gordo. Te acercas a él, quien levanta la mano a modo de saludo pero sin quitarse la toalla. Eso te inquieta y al retirarla, ves que está muy pálido._

_—Te ves fatal. ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_—Jaqueca._

_Oyes la voz de Brian un tanto apagada y eso te mosquea. Vuelve a ponerse la toalla y miras en la mesita de centro para ver algún resto de los calmantes que se toma. No hay rastro._

_—¿Te has tomado algo?_

_Niega con la mano. Pocas veces has visto a Brian tan jodido. Y la única vez que recuerdas fue cuando… Ibiza. Inspiras profundamente y vas a tu botiquín. Recuerdas tener algo ahí para sus jaquecas, que últimamente son constantes. Cuando te haces con ella, vas en busca de alguna fruta con la que poder tomársela. Son demasiado fuertes y apostarías tu cuello a que ni siquiera ha comido. Te molestas en pelarla, trocearla y dejarla en un plato que le alcanzas junto a la pastilla y un vaso de zumo. Se incorpora lentamente, tomándose la pastilla, mordisqueando a continuación un trozo de manzana. Realmente le está costando por la cara que pone pero aun así se lo come todo. Mientras se va desvistiendo, aprovechas para dejar la habitación en oscuras y ventilada. Te aseguras de que no haya nada encendido y le dejas descansar, cerrando tras de ti._

_Cuando calculas que la pastilla ha hecho efecto y Brian está dormido, tomas su móvil y te diriges a la cocina. Buscas en su agenda el número de Ted y de Cynthia, llamándoles luego a ambos. Necesitas saber qué es lo que ha pasado._

 

_Está más delgado. Las ojeras las tiene marcadas a pesar de que las camufla muy bien con corrector. Se pensará que eres tonto y que aun no te has dado cuenta. Pero lo has hecho y los demás te lo están corroborando. Ted te ha dicho, así por lo bajini mientras os encontrabais en la cafetería, que anda de un humor de perros. Que le ve cansado y que pasa muchos momentos tumbado en el sofá. Te pregunta con cierto recelo sobre la gran C. Le ruegas a Dios que no sea eso. Hablas sobre las llamadas del abogado de las chicas y el de Brian. De momento no están dispuestas a colaborar. A Michael se le escapó hace unos días que Jenny andaba algo pachucha y Gus igual. No les encontraba muy animados._

_Sabes que les está pasando factura y debe haber algún modo de acabar con esto de una vez o acabará con todos. Pero entonces vuelve a lo de años atrás: llega tarde, apenas cena y no duerme. Madruga y así un día y otro, y otro…_

 

—¿Justin Taylor?

Te adelantas un par de pasos hasta alcanzar al doctor que está allí. No te habías percatado de su presencia hasta que te ha llamado. Crees que es el doctor de Brian pero no recuerdas su nombre. Es alto y aunque no crees que supere los cuarenta y cinco años, ya asoman algunas canas en sus sienes. Asientes a modo de respuesta.

—Me alegra que haya venido. Me gustaría hablar con usted a solas si es posible. Debemos dejarle descansar.

—Pero… —le dices, acercándote a él. Quieres tocarle, sentirle, saber que está bien.

—De acuerdo, sólo cinco minutos. Le espero fuera.

Asientes de nuevo mientras le ves salir. Inspiras fuertemente y te giras hacia Brian, quien permanece ajeno a todo. Está profundamente dormido y algo más pálido, pero su pecho sube y baja a un ritmo normal. Una máquina monitorizada vigila sus constantes vitales y de la vía de su brazo, ves salir dos alargaderas conectados a dos goteros allí colgados. Te acercas a observarlos pero no entiendes una mierda. Uno parece ser suero y el otro algún tipo de medicamento.

Acaricias su mejilla y la notas caliente. Le besas, susurrándole “luego vuelvo” para salir de allí en silencio, sin hacer ruido. Cuando llegáis a la consulta, comienza a hacerte un sinfín de preguntas, entre ellas si sois pareja de nuevo. Eso te descoloca un poco pero al fin y al cabo es lo que sois ahora.

—Lo pregunto porque hace mucho que no te veo.

—He estado fuera durante un tiempo, pero actualmente estamos juntos.

—Bien, es bueno saberlo. A ver, le hemos estado haciendo pruebas, incluidas las del VIH. Esta ha salido negativa, lo cual es buena señal.

—Lo sé, nos hacemos las pruebas cada tres meses.

—¿Cada tres?

—Bueno es… nosotros… ejem… decidimos juntos el no usar protección para tener sexo.

—¿Pero sólo entre vosotros dos, verdad?

—Sí, claro…

—Bien, sigo pensando que es algo muy arriesgado pero sois adultos para decidir lo que mejor os conviene. Aunque el problema de Brian ahora mismo no es ese.

—¿El cáncer ha vuelto? —preguntas casi con un hilo de voz, temiendo que de nuevo esa jodida enfermedad haya vuelto.

—Oh, no. Aunque tiene parte de culpa el que Brian esté así. Sufre de agotamiento. Tiene una anemia bastante considerable y las defensas por los suelos. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha estado haciendo? Ya le advertí que dado su historial debe cuidarse. Ah, no me lo digas. ¿Crisis de los cuarenta?

—No, ojalá fuese eso. Es verdad que estos días apenas ha comido y dormido pero…

—Mira, la tensión la tenía también alta y aunque se de los antecedentes de Brian, eso no es bueno. Ha estado aguantando una presión muy grande por lo que puedo intuir y su cuerpo ha dicho basta. Esto solo ha sido un aviso, la próxima vez podría ser peor.

—Y qué… —carraspeas para poder continuar porque realmente sabes que Brian va a pasar una mierda de lo que diga el médico. Como si le vieses venir…— ¿qué debe hacer?

—Lo primero, no trabajar. Eso para empezar. Le pienso dar una baja y no tengo intención de darle de alta hasta que no le vea en condiciones. Ya está bien de no tomar en serio mis indicaciones y consejos. Segundo, nada de sexo. Al menos hasta que se recupere de la anemia. ¿No querrás que le de algo mientras estáis follando, verdad?

Tu cara debe haber cambiado mucho porque la risotada que da es grande. Sonríes intentando hacerle ver que te ha hecho gracia. Aunque no la tiene.

—En serio Justin, debe cuidarse más. No es ningún chaval y lo sabe. Y por favor, procurad que sea lo que sea que le tenga así, desaparezca. No le conviene estresarse lo más mínimo o acabará de nuevo aquí y será peor para él.

 

Quieres abrir los ojos pero no puedes. Es algo superior a ti. Te duelen incluso. Cuando consigues hacerlo, todo a tu alrededor está borroso, como en una neblina. Quieres decir algo pero los músculos de tu cara apenas se mueven. Tu lengua lucha por salir de su escondite y la sientes pastosa. Esta ha tenido que ser una borrachera de las históricas.

Ves una silueta o una sombra. No sabes lo que es pero se acerca a ti. Cuando quieres levantar la mano algo tira de ella. Al levantarla, ves cables o tubos enganchados a tu brazo y duele. Gruñes un poco pero apenas te oyes. Esa sombra se acerca más y tus ojos la enfocan de lleno: una cabeza rubia moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras sientes sus manos en tu pecho y luego en tu espalda. No sabes qué está haciendo hasta que sientes la cama elevarse tras tu espalda. Parpadeas un par de veces y todo es más claro. Como esos ojos azules que te miran intensamente. Luego, su sonrisa. ¿Qué cojones está pasando?

—Eres un gilipollas.

Arrugas el entrecejo al oír semejante insulto hacia tu persona. Más viniendo de él y lo más importante. No has hecho nada para merecértelo.

—¿Qué? —logras decir tras varios segundos y tu voz suena tan espantosa que realmente quieres saber qué coño ha pasado.

—Tú, maldito gilipollas —te dice mientras palmea tu pecho, agradeciendo de algún modo que no sea tu brazo o tu estómago—. Menudo susto me has dado, joder.

¿Susto? Ahora sí que estás del todo perdido. No le contestas, simplemente tu mirada vaga ahora por la habitación buscando algo, algún detalle que te diga simplemente dónde estás. Mueves tu brazo y de nuevo ese tirón. Ahora lo ves claro. Es una vía. Estás en un puto hospital. Joder.

A ver. Hagamos memoria. Tú estabas en Kinnetic, con Ted. Estabais preparando algo, una reunión o una campaña, no recuerdas bien. Y ahora estás en un puto hospital. Hay algo que no te cuadra.

—¿Sabes? Tu doctor me ha echado una regañina digna de un parvulario. Esa te la tenías que haber comido tú pero creo que ya te la soltará en cuanto se entere de que te has despertado.

—¿Y puedo saber qué he hecho para estar aquí? Estaba trabajando y ahora me despierto en la cama de un puto hospital. No tiene gracia.

—No, no la tiene.

Le miras a los ojos y ves preocupación en ellos. Joder, debe ser algo serio. Intentas incorporarte pero tu cuerpo pesa demasiado. Te palpas para ver si alguien te ha ido engordando mientras dormías pero no, todo sigue donde tiene que estar. Te pregunta cómo te encuentras y la verdad es que estas agotado. Más que eso. Es como si una apisonadora te hubiese machacado todos los huesos. Estás hecho mierda. Haces todo lo posible por al menos, sentarte, porque lo peor viene ahora. Te estás meando. Y te niegas a mear en esa cuña o lo que sea para enfermos. Tú no estás enfermo.

Pero cuando tus pies apenas han tocado el suelo, todo comienza a dar vueltas vertiginosamente y te tienes que sentar de nuevo. Tienes a Justin a tu lado en cero coma y en silencio, lo agradeces. Te llegas a estrellar contra el suelo y hubieses preferido morirte. Te dice algo de que vayas despacio, que has permanecido mucho tiempo durmiendo y que tu cuerpo aun está muy débil. ¿Débil? Qué sabrá él. Pero entonces recuerdas que estuvo tres putos días en coma y te pateas mentalmente. Descansas parte de tu cuerpo sobre el suyo mientras empujas como puedes el colgador con los goteros en dirección al baño. Cuando ya estás situado frente al váter, te deja solo. Al menos no ha intentado sujetarte la polla para que mees. Su móvil suena y pronto adivinas quien es: Ted. Justin aprovecha que tú estás algo “ausente” para preguntarle y ahí es cuando recuerdas que fue lo que pasó. Mierda, de esta no te escapas.

 

La miras receloso. Ella, desafiante. Una voz de fondo te pide que lo hagas, sin miedo. Si él supiera… finalmente inspiras y te subes. Está fría. No quieres ni mirar. Te mantienes lo más recto que puedes, aguantando un poco la respiración cuando le tienes al lado, anotando la cifra en el expediente.

—Felicidades Brian, has recuperado algo de peso. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

¿Qué no era difícil? Debe estar de broma. Justin prácticamente te ha obligado a dormir más horas de las necesarias, a no practicar deporte en exceso y lo mejor de todo: comer hasta hartarte. No crees que puedas olvidar esos desayunos que incluían cereales con frutos secos, zumo, café y tostadas o algo de fruta. Iba variando según le iba diciendo el doctor pero, maldita sea. Todo eso engorda. Y ahora gracias a él has ganado tres hermosos kilos. Genial. Aunque por otro lado, ese era tu objetivo para que de una vez te dejase tranquilo con los controles y demás. Ahora si podrás celebrarlo con Justin y de paso, perder esos tres kilos. Total, ¿quién va a enterarse?

Y en eso estáis ahora. En Britin, en vuestro dormitorio. Los dos solos, sudando, disfrutando de vuestros cuerpos. Justin te cabalga despacio, apretando sus músculos en algunos momentos, disfrutando al máximo. Sus manos acarician tu estómago de vez en cuando mientras las tuyas sujetan sus caderas, imponiendo tu ritmo cuando la necesidad es cada vez mayor. Y no quieres pensar en nada más, al menos no esta noche. No más pesadillas, no más no poder dormir. Solo sentir de nuevo ese calor abrasador que te recorre por completo y fundirte con este hombre, el único capaz de llevarte al paraíso una y otra vez.

 

_**Verano, comienzos de Julio de 2010** _

Vienen con algo de retraso pero no os importa. Solo queréis que lleguen. Michael espera junto a Ben, algo apartado de vosotros. No es que no os habléis después de lo que pasó pero se podría decir que las cosas no están como antes.

Durante su recuperación, Brian te contó la visita de Michael con pelos y señales. Antes te había comentado que fue a verle a Kinnetic pero no que pasó realmente. Michael tenía miedo de que toda la mierda que traíais entre mano les salpicara y dejaran de ver a Jenny Rebeca. Debbie no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Al final las aguas se calmaron con ellos en general. Brian le explicó varias veces que aquello no iba en su contra ni de la niña. Esto era algo que le incumbía a Linds y a él, principalmente. En esos momentos se sentía como un matrimonio resentido por los años y el desapego.

Agradeces el aire acondicionado del aeropuerto porque el calor que hace es asfixiante. Miras a Brian, quien se muerde de vez en cuando los nudillos. Está intentando dejar de fumar y te lleva por el camino de la amargura. No es que lo haya dejado de golpe, eso sería una locura, pero si ha bajado el número de cigarrillos al día. Eso beneficiará en algo su salud, ¿no? Un murmullo os hace mirar a todos en la misma dirección, viendo a un numeroso grupo de personas salir con sus maletas en busca de sus familiares o simplemente, descansar antes de ir a por un taxi.

Oyes a Michael gritar algo para acto seguido, aligerar sus pasos hasta llegar a Jenny, quien corre hacia él con una sonrisa amplia. La niña arrastra una maleta que Ben, acierta en recoger mientras Michael comienza a besuquearla. Cosas de los Novotny. Para vuestra sorpresa, Linds y Mel no tardan en aparecer con varias maletas, a tu parecer, demasiado grandes y Gus siguiéndolas detrás. No es hasta que ve a Brian, cuando deja su maleta tirada en el suelo y sale corriendo hacia él. Esta vez Brian ha sido más precavido y se ha arrodillado para tenerle a una altura suficiente como para no tirarle al suelo. Y no sabes por qué, pero tienes un poco la sensación de estorbar mientras les ves a ellos abrazados, sin querer separarse mientras a tu alrededor todo parece haberse congelado.

Mel y Linds aparecen ante vosotros. Se las ve cansadas. Jurarías que Linds ha perdido algo más de peso pero no son cosas en las que normalmente te fijes mucho. Sonríe cálidamente aunque está algo retraída. Mel aprovecha para saludar a Mickey y Ben mientras Jenny da pequeños saltitos alrededor de ellos. Brian la ignora descaradamente, hablando con Gus y riendo con él. Tú aprovechas para preguntarle por el viaje y saber cómo están. Te contesta bien, pero puedes oír algo de tristeza en su voz. Esto realmente la está quemando.

La vuelta a casa se hace un poco complicada. Gus no quiere soltar a Brian ni a sol ni a sombra por más que le habéis dicho que no va a irse a ninguna parte. En esta ocasión, las chicas se quedan en casa de Ben y Michael. Por un lado lo agradeces pero sabes que, tarde o temprano, se tendrán que ver y hablar. Solo que te gustaría que Gus no estuviese delante. Así que, sin que Brian lo sepa, intentas buscar el modo de dejarles solos o al menos, el tiempo suficiente para que puedan hablar teniendo a Gus y Jenny distraídos.

 

Sabes que ha sido cosa suya. Porque es cierto que hace un calor capaz de derretir los polos pero esto sí que no te lo esperabas. El muy capullo ha debido hacerlo a tus espaldas porque cuando has venido a darte cuenta: Michael, Ben, las chicas y Jenny están en casa, bañador en ristre, para disfrutar de la piscina. Y sabes que eso es una excusa barata. Gus parece disfrutar con la compañía de todos, haciendo que tus defensas bajen un poco. Solo un poquito. Te tensas cuando Lindsay se acerca para que habléis. Miras a Justin pero éste está inflando un balón para que jueguen, ajeno a vosotros. Decides entonces hacerlo en el salón, cerca de la cristalera. De ese modo puedes controlar lo que pasa fuera y así pueden verte también. Siempre es bueno que haya testigos.

Durante unos segundos os miráis a los ojos y te cuesta reconocer a la persona que tienes delante. ¿Dónde se quedó esa chica con tantos sueños por realizar? ¿Aquella que te apoyaba incondicionalmente? Supones ahora que nunca la hubo y nunca la habrá. La presión social siempre ha hecho mella en ella de algún modo y es algo que no perderá por mucho que quiera. Te pregunta cómo habéis llegado a este punto, después de tantos años. Te habla de amistad, tiempo pasado. Para ti tiempo perdido. Sabes cuál es su estratagema y no piensas ceder.

—Yo no soy Mel. No soy aquel Brian que conocías. Ya no soy alguien a quien poder engañar.

Ves la sorpresa en sus ojos, incapaz de disimularla. Desvía su mirada hacia la cristalera, donde ahora Justin está jugando con los niños mientras Michael, Ben y Mel hablan tranquilamente.

—Accedí a donarte mi semen porque eras mi amiga. Porque me comiste la cabeza con tonterías. Porque pensé que con vosotras no habría más problemas, que no tendría que preocuparme de nada. Sinceramente, no pensé nunca en Gus como algo corpóreo. Sino como algo que tarde o temprano iba existir de algún modo pero nada más. Jamás pensé que iba a tener el efecto que tuvo en mí cuando lo vi.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A sentirle como algo mío. Algo creado también por mí. No solo tuyo. Sino mío. Algo de lo que poder sentirme orgulloso. ¿Por qué crees que iba a veros? Iba a verle a él.

—Nunca te hemos prohibido que vayas a verle, es sólo que…

—Es sólo que queríais que firmara un jodido seguro porque según tu amante iba a cascarla por follarme a todo lo que se mueve. Era un pedirme dinero constantemente porque, oh, no llegamos a final de mes. Es un pedirle a un completo desconocido y para colmo francés, joder, que se meta en tu casa y cuide a MI hijo mientras a mí me das de lado, porque necesitas dinero y así de paso, jodes a tu ex. Es un no querer que estuviera cerca o fuese cuando yo realmente quería porque mi estilo de vida era vergonzoso y no podía entender como los demás querían emparejarse, casarse y demás.

Su cara va cambiando de expresión sin lograr articular palabra.

—Te recuerdo que os organicé la boda, os regalé incluso el viaje, aunque luego no lo quisisteis. Os he ayudado siempre, joder, siempre que lo habéis necesitado. ¿Y así me lo pagáis? ¿Llevándoos a Gus y a Jenny fuera del país? Ah, no sólo eso, sino hablando mal de mi compañero, de alguien… importante en mi vida. Y lo mejor de todo: alguien al que conocéis de siempre.

—Pero Brian, pasas mucho tiempo trabajando, Justin no estaba contigo y no nos sirve que ahora lo esté. Sabemos que Gus está bien cuidado contigo pero no nos fiamos de qué pueda hacer Justin. No sabemos realmente cómo estás, estáis llevando vuestra vida.

—Ah claro, ese detalle. Te refieres entonces a las orgías que organizamos, los polvos en Babylon o en las saunas, ¿no? Ah, es verdad. Las saunas las cerraron y Babylon es mío. ¿Qué cosas, no?

—Brian…

—Ah, es verdad. Las lesbianas no follan. Por eso están siempre tan oxidadas y amargadas.

—¡No es eso!

—¿Entonces qué es, eh? ¡Dímelo!

—Yo… bueno yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que seríamos Peter y Wendy para siempre? ¿Qué viviríamos juntos para criar a Gus?

Ves algo extraño en su cara y sientes como el tiempo ha vuelto hacia atrás para dejarte en la misma situación que tenías con Mickey y de la cual, ya creías haberte librado.

 

 

A pesar de estar jugando con los niños, no quitas ojo a la cristalera. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que has visto a Brian moverse nervioso y alzar los brazos. Decides entonces de que va siendo hora de intervenir. Solo que cuando sales de la piscina con tu toalla, con la excusa de ir a buscar algo para beber, Gus va detrás de ti. Estás tentado en decirle que espere fuera, que no hace falta que te acompañe pero es tarde: te sonríe abiertamente y estás perdido.

Solo cuando abres la puerta y entráis, oyes sus voces claramente. Siguen discutiendo, aunque por lo visto es Brian quien lleva las riendas de la conversación.

—Eso no sucederá jamás. Era amistad, solo eso. Tú solita te has encargado de crear tus propias fantasías.

—Estás tergiversando las cosas, no es así…

—¿Entonces? Qué problema tienes con Justin, dímelo. ¿Te molesta que me interese por él, que me preocupe? ¿Qué casi me diese algo cuando se fue? Eh, ¿es eso?

—En parte…

—Ah claro, sí. No fuera que me muriese y os quedaseis sin vuestra fuente de ingresos. ¿Verdad?

Gus, ajeno a todo, comienza a llamar a Brian para pedirle que vaya con él a la piscina. Cuando vas a decirle que primero llevéis las bebidas a los demás, Brian te toma del brazo y sin previo aviso te besa, copando tus labios por completo. Es un beso fiero, tanto que apenas te deja respirar. De fondo crees oír a Gus decirle algo a Brian sobre no respirar pero la verdad es que lo único que quieres ahora mismo es que te deje coger aire. Cuando separa sus labios de los tuyos, coges aire con una bocanada grande, oyendo ahora a Gus reír.

—Que te quede claro —le oyes decir a Linds—. Soy gay, me gustan los hombres y éste, en concreto, es con quien tengo pensado pasar mucho, pero mucho tiempo, te guste o no.

—No hacía falta montar un numerito delante de Gus.

—Ey, sonnyboy. ¿Tienes algún problema con que tu viejo sea gay?

Miras a Gus, éste ladea la cabeza, pone gesto pensativo y tras llevarse un par de dedos a los labios contesta que no, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego insiste en que vayan a la piscina los dos a jugar. Brian se va con él, dando así por zanjado el asunto que estuvieran tratando. Linds se queda allí, viéndoles irse, con gesto inexpresivo.

—Realmente te quiere.

Te giras al oír su voz. Hay un deje que no te gusta pero aun así no dices nada.

—Es curioso como viniendo de la nada, te has convertido para él en alguien casi imprescindible. No sabe vivir sin ti.

—Brian sabe vivir sin mí. Lo que pasa es que no quiere. Hay una clara diferencia.

—Entiendo.

Os quedáis en silencio, midiendo vuestras fuerzas. No te gustaría alargar la discusión de Brian pero tampoco piensas quedarte callado.

—No quiero separarme de Gus.

—Nosotros tampoco queremos. Así que habrá que buscar alguna forma de que esté con ambos, ¿no crees?

—Brian pretende quitármelo. Quedárselo él.

—Es lógico. Es su padre, quiere también lo que es suyo. Pero aquí mientras os peleáis, el único que sufre es Gus y por consiguiente, Jenny. Debéis llegar ya a un acuerdo o no servirá de nada todo esto.

—¿Y desde cuando te importa Brian tanto como para pelear por él?

—Desde que lo conocí una noche, hace ya más de diez años. Y pude ver, lo que otros no habéis conseguido ni conseguiréis en veinte o treinta.

—Claro. Follando, ¿no?

—¿Tienes envidia de ello, de que Brian no te folle hasta dejarte exhausta?

Ves a Linds hacerse la indignada y salir hacia el jardín para dirigirse a Mel. Ya estás un poco cansado de que todo el mundo quiera a Brian solo por sus intereses. Aunque estos sean puramente sexuales.

 

 

 

 

 

_**Otoño, Octubre de 2010** _

 

Expiras el humo lentamente, dejándolo salir de tu cuerpo con calma. Estás relajado. Cierras los ojos unos segundos, los que tarda Brian en copar tu mano para arrebatarte el porro y fumárselo él. Estáis desnudos, mal sentados en el sofá mientras observáis el paisaje que os ofrecen los enormes cristales. Aburridos, cambiasteis la dirección del mismo para observar las hojas caer. Brian accedió con tal de que le chuparas la polla y acabasteis follando.

Como pasa siempre.

Ahora el porro está haciendo efecto y te sientes bien. Jodidamente bien. Y él parece estarlo también. Una botella de beam os acompaña y aunque no tenéis ganas de hacer realmente nada, estáis bien. A gusto.

Las hojas siguen cayendo en el jardín, llenándolo de un sinfín de tonalidades anaranjadas y amarillas.

—Creo que no voy a conseguirlo.

Sientes a Brian moverse ligeramente, mirando hacia ti. Cuando te giras, coges de su mano el porro y te lo llevas a tus labios.

—Esta mierda te pone filosófico. Y ahora mismo tengo el cerebro en huelga.

—Hablo de la exposición —dices tras expirar lentamente el humo.

—Sé de lo que hablas. Y lo conseguirás. Así que deja de ser una reina del drama.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque —te dice para luego quitarte el porro prácticamente acabado de tus dedos— eres bueno. Para mí, el mejor. Así que no tendrías que estar así de preocupado. La primera fue bien, ¿Por qué no iba a serlo esta?

—¿Por qué es mía?

Brian termina de rematar lo que queda del porro para aplastarlo en el cenicero que habéis dejado a los pies del sofá. Exhala el humo y comienza a reptar sobre tu cuerpo, acomodándose buenamente al tuyo para no hacerte daño.

—Porque es tuya. Sólo por eso, será la mejor. Los encandilarás, querrán lamerte el culo y te harás la estrecha. Seguro que luego los tienes a tus pies rogándote para que les dejes chuparte la polla.

—¿Por qué tiene que tener todo siempre un sentido tan sexual en tu mente?

—Porque en realidad es así. Imagínatelos a todos en pelotas y disfrutarás más. Créeme. Más de uno lo hace.

Ríes cuando sientes sus labios en tu cuello. Intentas rebatir su teoría, diciendo que podría darte un síncope viendo tantas pollas arrugadas pero Brian se está encargando de distraerte lo suficiente para que dejen de salir palabras de tus labios. Y sobre todo, pensar.

Te besa lánguidamente, sin prisas. Solo busca, y lo sabes, el saborearte. El querer comerte lentamente. Piensas, sin saber por qué, en lo buen amante que es Brian. Has estado con muchos hombres, todos ellos muy diferentes. Pero la atención con la que te trata, con la que te besa… ninguno se ha esmerado tanto. Por más que lo han intentado, no han llegado a su nivel.

Rozáis vuestros cuerpos, buscando la fricción suficiente para que vuestras pollas endurezcan más. Sus manos copan tu cuerpo, al igual que las tuyas. Gruñe cuando abandona tu boca para ir hasta tus pezones, torturándote mientras los lame y mordisquea. Tu enredas los dedos entre su pelo cuando se desliza lentamente hasta copar tu polla con sus labios. Lame despacio, chupa y vuelve a lamer. Cuando crees que va a seguir hasta que te corras, te sorprende descendiendo hasta tus pelotas, lamiéndolas suavemente. Te está poniendo al límite.

Sonriendo de lado, se sienta apoyado en sus rodillas, masturbándose muy lentamente. Alzas una ceja, gesto copiado de él y te sonríe abiertamente. —¿Qué tal si me demuestras qué puedes hacer? Hoy estoy algo cansado…

Ríes, mientras te incorporas, poniéndote frente a él. Apartas su mano para seguir tú con su tarea. —¿Qué tal si te follo durante toda la noche?

Sus pupilas se dilatan, gimiendo acto seguido cuando con tu mano libre, copas una de sus nalgas, apretando, separando lo justo para rozar su entrada con uno de tus dedos. Te fijas en su mirada, algo huidiza, buscando algo. Supones que el lubricante. Siempre ha sido un impaciente pero esta vez, como todas, vas a hacerlo a tu manera. Ambos descubrís el bote de lubricante en el suelo. Decides cogerlo tú mientras le pides que se acomode. Si estuvieseis en la cama le exigirías alguna postura pero el sofá es demasiado incomodo, tu polla va a reventar y necesitas follártelo ya.

Te lo encuentras tumbado boca arriba, las piernas ligeramente abiertas y tocándose, mientras su mirada busca la tuya. Abres el bote de lubricante y echas una cantidad generosa en tus dedos, los cuales mueves para calentarlo un poco. Te acomodas entre sus piernas, llevando uno de tus dedos a su entrada, jugando poco a poco hasta que lo introduces lentamente para volver a sacarlo. Los mueves lentamente, incluyendo un segundo, dilatándolo lo justo para que te sienta. Cuando ya es él quien empuja sobre tus dedos para tenerlos más adentro, los sacas. Echas una cantidad suficiente en tu mano para cubrir tu polla y tras ajustarte entre sus piernas, le penetras lentamente.

Le besas, intentando acomodarte lo más pronto posible a esa magnífica sensación de sentirle, evitando a toda costa el embestir con rapidez para simplemente descargarte y ya está. Sus manos tiran de tu cuerpo para que sigas y no le haces esperar. Os movéis juntos al mismo tiempo, siguiendo una coreografía más que estudiada. Cuando sus manos alcanzan tu culo y comienza a apretar, sabes que está cerca. Tus dedos se deslizan con cuidado entre vosotros, tocándole, arrancando de su garganta un fuerte gemido, sintiendo el calor entre tus dedos. Eso te lleva al clímax poco después, besándoos con ansia.

Mientras, a la caída de las hojas le precede una fina lluvia que enfría las calles de la ciudad.

 

_**Noviembre de 2010.** _

Entre tus manos descansa titubeante la carta con la resolución a tu petición de custodia. Ted hace unos minutos que ha entrado en tu despacho pero no te has dignado siquiera a contestarle. La preocupación en su cara es algo que tampoco atiendes, tan sólo sientes tu corazón latir demasiado rápido y tienes la sensación de que el aire se ha espesado de repente.

La carta levita unos segundos de tus manos a las suyas. Es algo delicado. La toma para leerla y se sienta al mismo tiempo en el sofá. Ninguno decís nada.

Cynthia entra al cabo de un rato algo preocupada pero al veros, decide cancelar las pocas reuniones que hay.

 

Tienes las invitaciones en la mano listas para enviar. Crees que son demasiadas y que pocos realmente se molestarán en ir. Aun no se te quita ese pellizco tan extraño que tienes y que por más que Brian haya intentado quitarte a base de polvos, sigue ahí. Persistente. Has hablado con tu madre e intentado calmarte. Sally te llamó entusiasmada diciéndote que vendría pero aun así…

Sientes que algo falla, que algo no irá bien. Es una mierda, lo admites una y mil veces pero no puedes hacer nada. Todo el mundo ha prometido ir a verte, Emmet incluso se ha ofrecido a organizar los canapés y bebidas. La seguridad del mismo parte de Kinnetic: cosas de Brian. Y tú sólo debes aportar tu arte pero no te convence. Entonces, irremediablemente, te acuerdas de _él_. En cómo todo era tan fácil, como calmaba tus nervios. Como todo era una mentira.

Cuando ya has entregado todas al servicio de mensajería con claras indicaciones sobre cuándo deben llegar, tu móvil suena con insistencia. Es Brian y por su voz parece impaciente y nervioso. Pregunta como unas tres veces donde te encuentras. Supones que apenas te oye al estar tú en la oficina de mensajería, así que lo único que alcanzas oír al salir fuera es “Lo conseguí”. No sabes a qué viene eso y le insistes en veros en casa. Sólo oyes algo de Britin y luego colgar. Así que eso haces, pasando antes por casa para coger algunas cosas por si las moscas. De camino la lluvia hace acto de presencia y te retrasa un poco más debido al tráfico. Cuando estás a punto de llegar piensas en Brian y en que quizás hubiese sido buena idea el haber pasado por la oficina a recogerle. Pero ves las luces encendidas antes de aparcar y eso te mosquea un poco más.

Tras resguardar tu coche y coger tus cosas, entras en casa, encontrando a Brian en el salón, sentado en el sofá junto a una botella de Beam. Vas a preguntarle pero se adelanta a ti, levantándose y haciéndote una seña para que guardes silencio. Dejas tu bolsa en el suelo y sin más te besa apasionadamente. Sonríes ante eso, seguro que la cuenta que ha conseguido debe ser una de las grandes pero cuando te pasa varios folios para que los leas caes en la cuenta de que no es algo referente al trabajo. Irremediablemente, tu sonrisa se agranda aun más mientras le ves morderse el labio, emocionado.

_**Diciembre. Navidad de 2010** _

Las calles lucen ya los adornos de Navidad. Todos los centros comerciales están engalanados y en algunas calles resuenan villancicos, claro reclamo para avivar el espíritu navideño y así, fomentar las compras, tan necesitadas en estos tiempos. Eso conlleva de forma inequívoca a que haya más tránsito, más personas en los centros comerciales y que tu humor se agrie un poco. Pero solo un poquito. Aunque los demás no lo sepan, estás contando los días y horas en las cuales le tendrás a tu lado para no volver más a Canadá. No más viajes programados ni visitas esporádicas. Se acabaron las llamadas y la frustración de no poder estar allí. Ahora todo sería más fácil.

Consultas el reloj y ves que, por extraño que parezca, llegarás temprano. Pero él estará allí, comiéndose las uñas, los nudillos o peor aun. No haciendo nada. Sabes que eso le mosquea mucho y necesita estar haciendo algo para calmar los nervios. A todos les parece normal que haga esas cosas o incluso a algunos les choca. Ellos no saben nada sobre él: no saben cómo su vida cambió después del ataque y todo lo que ha tenido que sufrir para poder hacer una vida normal. Las pesadillas se fueron pero hay algunos miedos que todavía no consigue eliminar.

Nueva York tiene la clave de todo, piensas, mientras aparcas y te diriges hacia la galería. Hace un frío de cojones pero eso no ha frenado a la gente que está esperando fuera. Intentas evitar pensamientos desagradables y ser optimista. Si Justin lo consiguió de algún modo allí, Pittsburgh no le dará la patada. Porque de hacerlo te encargarás de patearles a todos el culo. Es algo que no puedes evitar, nunca has podido ni has querido hacerlo.

El guarda que hay en la puerta, tras reconocerte, te deja entrar mientras los demás esperan. El calor dentro es notable. Te despojas del abrigo, bufanda y guantes para entregárselos a Lucy, una joven contratada para el pequeño guardarropas que Justin ha improvisado allí. Ves como la chica realmente se esmera en dejar tu abrigo pulcramente colgado junto a tus cosas cuando oyes a Emmet al fondo. Le tienes mucho aprecio a Emmet pero no puedes evitar el fruncir un poco el ceño ante la buena relación que mantienen. Desde el principio. Por eso no puedes evitar el gruñir levemente cuando le ves tan cerca de él, echándole la bronca.

Vas a preguntarle qué está haciendo cuando se gira rápidamente hacia ti y con ojos suplicantes te dice que se la chupes o le folles porque de no hacerlo, se liará a hostias con él.

—¡No puedes permitir que se venga abajo!

—No me estoy viniendo abajo Em, no seas exagerado.

—¿Qué no exagere? ¡Jesús! Te llama ese malnacido, se te pone la cara del color de la cera, ¿y aun dices que no exagere? ¡Me voy por un cosmos!

—¿Un cosmos…?

—Justin.

 

Le miras al oír tu nombre. Emmet es un maldito bocazas y tú ahora mismo tienes los nervios alterados.

No lo esperabas, de verdad que no. La llamada de Ruppert fue como despertar al anticristo y a los jinetes del apocalipsis juntos. Quisiste decirle tantas cosas, mandarlos a tantos sitios que lo único que te salió fue un “muérete” cuando te deseó suerte en tu nueva andadura. Luego llegó el agobio: tenía tu número, quizás te había localizado. Entonces todo fue demasiado rápido: hacerte una paja mental y que todas tus buenas intenciones, todos tus pensamientos positivos se fuesen literalmente a la mierda.

Reconoces que Emmet vino a ayudarte pero al verte _así_ se puso histérico y el resto ha venido solito.

—Me ha llamado hace un momento. Para desearme suerte. No sé quién demonios le ha dado mi número pero se va a enterar quien haya sido. De todos los días que podría haber llamado ha tenido que ser hoy, justamente hoy.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Todo saldrá bien. Sus largas manazas no llegarán hasta aquí, te lo aseguro.

Asientes mientras respiras hondo. Camináis un poco por la galería, repasando mientras tanto tus obras. Brian se para frente al cuadro principal, el que da título a tu exposición: Vestigios. Obras totalmente diferentes entre sí pero que repasan de algún modo tu experiencia vivida en Nueva York. Ese en concreto te costó más de la cuenta. No es tan fácil plasmar tantos sentimientos encontrados y confusos. Miras a Brian, quien parece absorto en el mismo. Cuando te retiras de su lado no se percata y aprovechas para decirle al guarda que ya es la hora.

Cuando las puertas se abren, un numeroso público entra ansioso a ver tu obra. Algunos conocidos se paran a saludarte antes de meterse de lleno en la crítica. Aprovechas unos segundos para buscar a Brian encontrándole en la misma posición. Cierras los ojos y deseas con todas tus fuerzas que todo acabe cuanto antes.

 

Hace ya rato que todos se fueron. Emmet termina de recoger sus cosas y asegurarse de que su equipo de limpieza lo deje todo tal y como estaba antes de marcharse, no sin darte un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Oyes gruñir a Brian a tu lado y sonríes. Se despide de vosotros, huyendo ante la mirada que Brian le dedica. Joder, aun a estas alturas no puede evitarlo.

Ladeas un poco la cabeza mientras sientes a Brian removerse un poco. Ambos estáis sentados en unos “puffs” color blanco y negro que colocaste estratégicamente por la galería. Detalle de última hora para aquellos que quisieran admirar tu obra algo más cómodos. Frente a vosotros, tu obra principal. Esa de la cual Brian no ha sido capaz de despegarse en toda la noche. Reconoces que tiene algo de hipnótico.

—Bueno… —te dice, rompiendo así el silencio que hay en la galería—. Al fin y al cabo no ha salido tan mal, ¿no? Has vendido la totalidad de tus cuadros y algún que otro obe… grueso cliente quiere que los inmortalices en un lienzo que seguro sus nietos quemarán en cuanto se muera.

Ríes, negando con la cabeza mientras ves un destello divertido en los ojos de Brian.

—Eres incorregible. Son mis clientes, no puedes llamarles obesos.

—Eh, no lo he hecho. He parado a mitad de palabra.

Vuelves a reír, apoyando esta vez tu cabeza en su hombro. El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de vosotros.

—No era lo que esperabas, ¿verdad? —te pregunta mientras saca un caramelo de su bolsillo. Sabe de sobra que no se puede fumar en tu galería.

—No. No lo ha sido.

—¿Estás decepcionado? ¿Enojado? Podemos matar a alguien, solo dime a quien y me encargo de buscarlo…

—No lo sé. Un poco de todo, quizás. ¿Sabes? Creo que siempre me habéis tenido en un pedestal. Fui a Nueva York, siguieron alabándome y caí. Llego aquí y sucede lo mismo. ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?

—Nada. El problema no lo tienes tú. Lo tienen los demás. Aunque me joda reconocerlo, y créeme, lo hace, has conseguido lo que jamás pensaron que ibas a conseguir. Alguien en tu situación, habiendo sido atacado y sabiendo que no puede aprovechar del todo su talento, estaría más que jodidamente orgulloso por haber llegado tan lejos.

Inconscientemente, levantas tu mano derecha y observas tus dedos. Los mueves y a primera vista están bien. Hacen exactamente lo que tú les pides. Pero sabes demasiado bien que no puedes forzarlos, que tu brazo hay ocasiones en las que duele demasiado y te gustaría arrancártelo. O los dolores de cabeza… insoportablemente dolorosos. Sientes a Brian besarte en la cabeza mientras se levanta y te pide que vayáis a casa. Asientes pero no te mueves. Sólo le oyes dar algunas órdenes para que dejen lo que están haciendo y vuelvan por la mañana.

Bien abrigados y algo arrebujados, vais hasta el coche rumbo a casa.

 

_**Navidad 2010. Nochebuena.** _

Admiras la paciencia y capacidad de Deb para preparar su casa como si fuese una jodida mansión. Tiene ya sus años, Michael lleva meses peleándose con ella porque no sigue las indicaciones del médico y Carl, pues hace lo que puede. Sabes que Em ha hecho de las suyas pero aun así alabáis continuamente el buen hacer de Deb.

Ella os acusa de ser unos pelotas descarados y el ambiente vuelve a ser el de siempre. Justin charla con Ben mientras prepararan cestos con pan, Gus entretiene a Jenny en la antigua habitación de Mickey y las chicas charlan con éste en el sofá de cosas superficiales. Tú ayudas aunque no te lo pidan, ya se asegurándote de que la calefacción está bien regulada, que hay bebidas suficientes y música por si la velada se hace un poco pesada.

—No tenéis pensado hablaros aún, ¿verdad?

Oyes su voz un poco apagada pero sabes que la culpa la tiene ese jodido resfriado que no se le va. La sonríes, negando. Las chicas lucharon todo lo que pudieron por las condiciones de la custodia, perdiendo cada una de ellas. Finalmente tuvieron que trasladarse todos de nuevo a Pittsburgh para disgusto de Linds. Mel encontró trabajo pronto pero de eso te encargaste tú. Bajo cuerdas conseguiste hablar con gente importante para que le diesen un puesto mejor remunerado. Cuando la llamaron y por casualidad, os cruzasteis en la calle, supo que había sido cosa tuya con solo mirarte. Esperaste una escena, una mirada llena de ira o el mayor de los desprecios pero para tu jodida sorpresa, te dio las gracias, pidiéndote que jamás se lo contases a Linds.

“— _No me hace ni puta gracia pero ha sido un detalle más que considerable por tu parte ya que tendría que empezar otra vez desde cero. No sé como coño lo hago pero siempre parezco estar en deuda contigo, gilipollas._

— _Deudas las mínimas. Ya sabes que el problema no es contigo, sino con ella. Podéis ver a Gus siempre que queráis, eso jamás os lo negaré. Pero me pareció muy perro el dejaros con lo puesto._

— _Menudo detalle…”_

—Bueno… no puedo decir que me alegre saberlo pero desde que Gus está, todo es diferente. Él está diferente. Joder, se le va a salir la puta sonrisa de la cara. Siento que todo haya tenido que salir así, cielo.

—Admito que no quería llegar a ese extremo pero…

—Lo sé. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, aunque seas un capullo —te dice mientras te da una cachetada a la antigua usanza. Hay costumbres que no se pierden.

Cuando la comida está lista, todos acudís a la mesa para cenar. Justin y tú os sentáis juntos, evitando cortésmente a las chicas aunque con tanta gente es fácil. De vez en cuando miras a Gus quien está pletórico. Jenny también rebosa energía, contagiándote a la vez. Miras toda la comida de la mesa y piensas que por unos días no pasa nada si te excedes en ello. Ya habrá formas de recompensar al cuerpo, piensas, mientras acaricias el muslo de Justin bajo la mesa.

 

_**Nochevieja de 2010.** _

Le observas divertido. Sujeta como buenamente puede su copa con champán sin alcohol mientras mira a los lados, cerciorándose de que nadie le presta demasiada atención. Sonríe y es como verte a su edad pero con una botella de whisky corriente. Levanta su copa, como si brindara, mientras los demás comienzan su revuelo particular de coger confetis, ponerse los sombreritos, sus copas y demás. Justin sube el volumen de la televisión para que nadie se pierda la cuenta atrás. El salón, previamente preparado para la ocasión, apena luce muebles y el espacio es suficientemente amplio como para que podáis bailar después.

Gus se siente pillado cuando alza de nuevo su copa y le sonríes, levantando la tuya. Se muerde los labios, algo sonrojado. Mierda, es un puto clon tuyo.

Justin os avisa a todos para que estéis atentos, subiendo aun más el volumen. Cuando la cuenta atrás acaba, los vítores llenan Britin. Todos hacéis un brindis colectivo junto a los niños y acto seguido, la música comienza a sonar. Esa noche todo está permitido excepto el no pasárselo bien. Y es ahí, cuando los ves a todos, cuando decides que quizás sea el momento idóneo. Sí. Ya va siendo hora de recuperar aquello que creías, jamás volverías a usar.

 

_**Mykonos. Julio de 2011** _

En pleno mediterráneo, el calor no es nada envidiable al que hace en Pittsburgh. O eso llevabais discutiendo un buen rato hasta que Brian decide que ya está hasta las pelotas de aire acondicionado y que quiere darse un baño. Ríes cuando, aun desnudos, te arrastra hasta la terraza y sin previo aviso te tira a la piscina que tenéis para vosotros solos.

Esa fue una de las condiciones que puso para encontrar hotel allí. Finalmente el hotel Palladium* fue el elegido y como no podía ser de otra forma, reservó una suite con piscina privada.

“— _No quiero que los demás me vean follando contigo y empiecen a pajearse a mi costa._

— _¿Desde cuándo te ha importado eso?_

— _Desde que te miran como si formaras parte del almuerzo del hotel. Que se jodan…”_

Las carcajadas le valieron varios azotes pero Justin sabía la razón principal. No habían vuelto a usar condón salvo una vez en la cual los análisis no salieron claros del todo y os asustasteis un poco. Una vez confirmado que eráis negativos, follasteis todo lo que pudisteis y más.

El agua está fresca y Brian no tarda en hacerte compañía. Pronto las caricias dan paso a besos cada vez más intensos, mientras vuestras manos surcan vuestros cuerpos ya de sobra conocidos. Buscando un punto de apoyo, llevas a Brian hasta el borde, apoyándole sobre el mismo mientras te acomodas a su cuerpo, besándole.

Quince días sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. Michael y Ben se han llevado a los niños de vacaciones mientras vosotros disfrutáis de “unos días de descanso merecidos” según Brian. La versión oficial: viaje de novios. Y sí, suena como una mierda todo eso de ser un matrimonio y haber aceptado unos votos que realmente, os traen al fresco. Cuando Brian te pidió de nuevo que os casarais, pensaste que algún alienígena le había absorbido el cerebro o algo parecido. Asumiste, con el tiempo, que lo más que podríais llegar por el tema de papeleo sería simplemente ser pareja de hecho. Nada problemático, pero cuando sacó los anillos reconoces que el corazón te dio un vuelco.

Todavía los guardaba, el muy capullo los tenía aun guardados. Con vuestras iniciales grabadas, todo… Discutisteis y mucho. Ventajas y desventajas de formalizar a lo grande una relación ya más que conocida por todos pero que por lo visto, nadie quería en el fondo reconocer. Así que tras varios tiras y aflojas decidiste que por qué no. Que les jodan a los heteros y a todos aquellos que no daban una mierda por vosotros.

La ceremonia fue jodidamente sencilla y práctica. Reconoces que estabas algo nervioso porque, admitámoslo, era algo que querías desde hacía mucho a pesar de que no os hiciera falta. Pero todo se pasó cuando obtuvisteis vuestros papeles dejando claro que ya nada podía deteneros: siempre estaríais respaldados ante la ley.

Gimes sin reparo cuando sientes sus dedos en tu interior, consiguiendo que tu mente se quede en blanco. Le pides más, mordiéndole los labios, la mandíbula, el cuello. Sintiendo sus manos sobre tu trasero, enlazas tus brazos alrededor de su cuello para dejarle que te aupe fácilmente. Enlazas una de tus piernas alrededor de su cadera mientras te desliza lentamente, llenándote. Os movéis despacio, intentando ajustar vuestros movimientos. Sólo cuando la razón os abandona, Brian te empotra contra la pared, embistiendo fuertemente dentro de ti. Tus brazos, estirados a lo largo del borde, buscan donde aferrarse mientras tu mirada se pierde en el horizonte. Y pronto los ves, miles de luces de colores llenando el cielo que os cobija esa noche. Testigo de un sinfín de encuentros como este y los que vendrán. Porque ahora es tu momento, vuestro momento. Tu sueño no ha hecho más que comenzar y sabes, que aunque será duro, ahora nadie podrá contigo. Jamás.

 

 


End file.
